Human Nature: Shattered
by WonderlandKills
Summary: "You think you're this monster, this demon with no soul, but your not, Damon. You're human to me, and you always have been...Damon, you always will be." Follows season two episodes. Damon/OC R&R
1. The Return

_**Title:** Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating:** T_

_**AU:** No_

_**Plot:** Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Note:** This follows from The Return. At the start of the episode, Elena, Bonnie and Damon go to the hospital to see Caroline. Starts from there except Brooke beat them into visiting Caroline. No romance for Damon/Brooke this season, just friendship. But I want an epic build up, and I promise you there will be the start of the romance in season 3 when it airs. And in the first episode/chapter they don't get along as 'friends' too well. She will meet Stefan in Brave New World._

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

_…_

Human Nature: Shattered

~THE RETURN~

…

As I ran my slender fingers along the hospital drapes I realised there has been too many words unsaid for far too long. Conversations have turned into dust and friendship has loosened from my grip; familiar faces turned into strangers and the blood that runs through my veins has turned cold. In this once familiar town I feel shadows, everywhere; ghosts. Ghosts that I cannot seem to push away from my mind.

As I turn from the hospital window I heard the soft, unsteady breathing from the hospital on the other side of the room. I run my right hand through my long, black, wavy hair and grip my bare shoulder with the other. I slowly walk towards the bed and stop a few centimetres before it.

I had already planned to return to Mystic Falls after my Uncle had informed me that my father that left, but when I had heard that Caroline had been in a car accident and that the Mayor had died after Founders Day, my return to Mystic Falls came much quicker than I expected.

Sighing, I step back from the bed and take a seat on the opposite side, twiddling my thumbs in anticipation. I look over towards Caroline and show a weak smile as I realised she hasn't changed one bit from when I last saw her five years ago. Her hair is still the blondest of blondes, her skin is still pale and her cheeks are plumb. I turn away as I think of everyone else. Had Elena changed? Would she, after all this time, still be my best friend? And Bonnie, bubbly Bonnie, would she still be how she was before, or would be completely different? Tyler, would he still be a dick to every girl he met, and get into fights whenever the chance came? Would Matt still be strong with Elena, and be the high school jock who everyone loved? Would I have a place here again, or would they refuse to accept me after I left them?

I quickly look up as I notice a nurse entering the ward. She smiles at me as I slowly remove myself from the chair and walk towards her.

"Is everything going to be…okay?" I mutter, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"We don't know yet, at the moment she needs her rest."

"Of c-course," I smile, "I'll come back another time if you may like."

"That might be helpful, thank you." She says as I turn away to leave the room. I knew that she didn't want to sound rude, but she had to insure the best for Caroline.

I gently grasp the door handle and push it open, just wide enough for me to squeeze through, then once I'm through I don't look back as I shut the door behind me. I lean back on the door with my hands behind my back on the handle and I sigh at the events of tonight. What else had I missed? If death and pain can happen in one night after a town event then what else have I missed? All these five years…what could have happened?  
>I let go of the handle and push myself forward from the door, although it was a force, and walk away from the door, brushing a free piece of hair behind my ear.<p>

"Where is she? Is she going to be okay?"

My feet do not seem to move as I hear the once familiar voice. It had been five years since I had heard Elena's voice, and like everything in this town, it hasn't changed at all. I lean against a wall away from their view and turn my head to watch them. A second voice joins in, and unlike before, the bubbliness of her voice is no longer there.

"They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie says, putting her hand around Elena's shoulder and embracing her. Gently hugging her.

Elena seems too shocked to hug her back, and Bonnie hugs back stronger to try and get a response from her.

I grip the side of the wall and push myself forward, knowing that this is the best chance to finally see them again. I walk slowly towards them, my feet uneven. It's Elena who notices me first.

"B-Brooke?" She mutters, her mouth opening a tiny bit. Bonnie pulls back quickly and looks towards my direction, turning her feet quickly. I hold myself awkwardly and show the weak smile I showed the nurse, opening my mouth gently to say, "Hey." Then my smile dissolves and I walk forward, stopping in front of them both.

They both look at me, and just as I start to open my mouth, they both pull me into a unbreakable hug.

Oh how I've missed them! There warm hugs, and there forgiving smiles. There friendly faces, and there unbreakable promises. They hug me tighter, and how can I resist? I hug them back the same way they hug me, strong and tight.

As we hug I feel a wet drop on my cheek, and I quickly pull away, noticing Bonnie face. She looks at me and laughs, trying to cover up her eyes.

"Bonnie!" I say, pulling her back into another embrace to stop her tears. I feel her tears dissolving, and once I'm sure there all gone I pull back, even though I still find a few lingering on her cheek.

"You've been g-gone, for so long. I don't even know how we lost contact…" Elena mutters, giving me a gentle hug.

I return her hug and say, "I know, I guess with my dad and that I just didn't think to… I mean..."

"It's ok, Brooke we get it with your dad, you had a lot on your mind, and you had to live with your Uncle..." Elena says

I nod, "Enough about my parents thought, hey? How's yours, Elena?"

Elena froze, glancing towards Bonnie, and Bonnie returns the glance.

"Elena? There okay?"

Elena shakes her head, folding her arms and looking at the floor. She runs her hand through her hair and shows another glance at Bonnie. "No, there not."

"Elena, spit it out?"

"Her parents died in a car crash, and she was adopted, so technically they weren't her real parents, but they were to Elena, I suppose."

Elena looks up then quickly turns around, letting her hand drop from her hair, and I just happen to hear her sigh. "I was getting to that, Damon." She says, turning back around to face me.

"What? Why did you contact? I knew we hadn't been, but for this you could of at least for this, Elena-"

"I thought you'd changed your number or something, I don't know, I'm sorry Brooke,"

"I'm back now, and you have to tell me everything that's happened."

Bonnie grimaces a little, "What, now?"

I shake my head, "No, not now, I have to get back to my Uncle," I say, before turning around to Damon to say, "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

Damon smiles, and as I walk away from them, I realise by the way Bonnie said 'What, now?' that there is much to more to tell than death and adoptive parents.

Silently walking out towards the hospital car park I notice my Uncle parked on a curb, his car, uneven on the path, with the left back tire in need of some air.

My Uncle Paul, or simply Paul, as I call him, has looked after me since the incident 5 years ago, and in that time I've began to realise that he isn't the strict, cool, working whenever he can Uncle I thought I knew. He doesn't mind what I do, there's discipline, but not harsh, and he works 4 days of the week, not 6 as he told us, and he's funny. He can cheer me up easily, but not with everything.

I walk quickly across the car park to reach my Uncle's car, and as I knock on the glass, he jumps in surprise.

He was sleeping.

Paul jerks in his seat, his eyes fix on me, and within a few seconds he sighs and rubs his eyes, pressing the lock on the door to insure I could enter the car.

Swinging the door open, I step inside and shut the door behind me.

"How is she?" Paul askes, yawning.

"Honestly, Paul, I don't know. She hasn't woke up since the accident according to the nurse, and they don't know if she's gonna make it."

Paul looks at me blankly, patting my knee then my shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." He insures.

"You can't be sure. I came back here a-and-," I sigh before I finish. I was confused, that was sure. Confused about all the changes that had happened here, with the death of Elena's parents, Mayor Lockwood and who next? Caroline?

"Well, "he states, "maybe I can't be sure, but I can hope. And hope can get you far."

"I hope it would end with my dad, and it didn't."

I realise I shouldn't of said it, but it was true. More than true actually; I had begged, hoped, pleaded. I would have done anything to end it.

"I didn't mean it Paul," I lie, clutching my t-shirt, "can you just please take me home? I want to go sleep, and then go to this remembrance for Mayor Lockwood tomorrow. "

Paul nods, and once again sighs, "Alright then.

Waking up the next morning was the weirdest thing that I had felt in a long, long time. The sheets in my old house were new, of course, but the smell of the old sheets still lingered on the bed, and I hated it. The room is bright, not dull how it used to be, and my pillow seems hard.

Lifting my head slowly from the pillow I rest my weight on my arms and take a glance around my room. I wasn't supposed to feel like this, was I? I thought it was over.

Sighing I push myself up and take a glance at the alarm clock. It reads : 9 30 am. Paul wouldn't be up yet, he never is. The earliest time Paul gets up is 10 00 am, and that's early.

Deciding that I can't wait for Paul to get up to go to the Lockwood Mansion I walk over to my new mirror at the corner of my room and collapse into the seat in front of it. My fingers run along the edges, feeling the smooth glass. There are still memories with this mirror; even with a new fresh one I still remember the broken glass when…

I shake myself from my thoughts and take a brush from the drawer and brush my hair and my fingers find their way to my mother's crystal necklace on my neck. I show a weak smile as I see myself with it in the mirror.

I quickly get dressed and sneak past Paul's door, hearing him snore, and rush downstairs, out into the drive and into Paul's car.

It takes me fifteen minutes to arrive at the Lockwood Mansion, and it hasn't changed. God, what has?

I slam the door open and step out, wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black jeans, black heels and my mother's necklace.

I walk quickly towards the mansion and look around while I'm walking, remembering all the surroundings. I see the hole in the ground that I, Tyler and Bonnie dug when we were convinced there was treasure underneath the mansion when we were little, and the broken tree that me and Caroline broke.

Stepping towards the mansion I walk towards the front entrance, when a familiar name calls me.

"Welcome to-Brooke?"

I smile gently and turn 90 degrees to see Tyler, his arms folded and his mouth forming a little o shape.

"Hey, Tyler." I say.

Tyler smiles and scratches his head, "Where have you been? You just left! And then you missed all…of this."

It's obvious he means the death of Richard Lockwood.

"I know, I'm sorry about your dad, Tyler he was a good man."

Tyler chuckled, "He was a dick."

I shake my head and clutch my left hip with both hands, "I would consider yourself lucky, Tyler."

"Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry. I forgot about your dad and everything, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," I interrupt. "I'm just going to catch up with everyone; I'll see you later, okay?"

Tyler nods," Of course, "he says and gives me a quick hug. Maybe he isn't the dick that he used to be.

I smile at him and pass him, stopping when I step inside, taking a quick look around and noticing Bonnie speaking to Damon. I take a bite of a cherry on the table and walk towards them.

"So," I say, clearing interrupting, "do you plan to explain what's happened while I've been gone?"

Bonnie looks at Damon like she's angry and pissed, and turns to face me, her face a bit softer.

"There's not much to tell really, Brooke. I think Elena covered it all."

"You're lying."

Bonnie grimaces, "What?

"I can tell by your face, you're clearly keeping something from me."

Damon smiles at my response and turns to face Bonnie, "Go ahead judgy, tell her everything."

"Judgy?" I say

Bonnie growls at Damon and grabs me by the arm, forcing me to follow her, and she takes me what seems as far away from Damon as she can.

"Alright, I get it you two don't like each other."

"Stay away from him, Brooke." She snaps.

I grimace and cross my arms, "What is up with you two?"

Bonnie sighs, and looks down towards the floor, "Nothing, he just gets on everyone's nerves."

"He seems quite nice."

"He's not."

I laugh, "Alright, stay away from Damon check. Want me to carry a gun to?"

"No."

"Bonnie I'm joking."

"I was hoping you weren't."

I unfold my arms and walk past her, and she follows, walking beside me.

"So, Elena's parents, everything, tell me."

"Well, Elena's parents died in a car crash on May 23rd last year. She was devastated. She and Jeremy both were, and it took her a while to get over it. She broke up with matt, and now she's with Stefan. He came to the school not long after Elena's parents died, and they're together. Damon is Stefan's brother, and I would stay away. My Grandma died from…an illness; it was a long time ago. Matt's with Caroline now, Vicki was murdered. ..It was an a-accident. Elena was adopted, she lives with Aunt Jenna now, and-"

"Okay, stop." I grimace, shaking my head, "I can't believe…"

"I know it must come as a shock to you."

I place my hand on my head and say, "Tell me the rest another time, I think I need to handle that."

Bonnie nods, "Okay, of course, I think I'm going to find...there she is."

I turn to where Bonnie is looking and see Elena, her hair thick and curly, all in black with black heels. She had never dressed like that before, ever, and her hair was never curly. The only time I had seen Elena with curly hair was yesterday, when she was at the hospital, but never before. Not even years ago. Maybe another thing I missed was Elena changing her style.

Bonnie leaves me and walks over towards Elena, and when she does I decide that it's time I find Damon.

Walking back towards the middle of the mansion I see Sheriff Forbes, who strangely does look different. Her hair is no longer medium length; instead it's short and spikey. I also see Carol, who seems to be… arguing with Liz?

And in between them, trying to break up the 'fight' is Damon.

Deciding to wait until Damon is also, I linger along the people, waiting until Carol and Liz are gone, and when they have, I walk over towards Damon.

"Apparently I should stay away from you."

Damon, who was facing the other way, stops and turns in my direction, and waits as I walk towards him, "Then why don't you?"

I stop in front of him and fold my arms, "Because I want to know why I should stay away."

Damon tilts my chin my chin up towards me. "How would I know?"

I slap his hand away and he smirks holding his hands up, "Didn't realise you were so touchy,"

"I would prefer if you were to do that, do it when I get to know you."

"But you should stay away from me."

I shrug my shoulders, "Why?"

Damon smirks in front of me and steps back a few spaces, "Honestly you should ask Bonnie," he says, turning around and walking away, but I'm not finished yet.

I follow him through to the next room and say, "Why does she hate you so much?"

Damon turns around and says, "Everyone hates me."

"Are you that keen to add me to that list?"

Damon cocks his head, "Excuse me?"

"You're not showing kindness towards me, that's what I mean."

Damon looks at me from my head down to toes, and then back again, "You missed out on a lot of things."

I sigh and lean against the door, "So I've been told."

"Couple of deaths doesn't really rank, sorry."

I frown, "What do you mean?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Death doesn't really rank in the top ten of tragic events in Mystic Falls."

"Okay, then what does?"

"You've very curious, aren't you?"

I shrug my shoulders, "When you say death doesn't rank…it kind of confuses me."

"I'm sure I'm not the one to ask."

I sighed, "Fine if you don't want to tell me, I'll ask Bonnie."

I stay there, and watch as Damon steps away from me, and walks past me into the other room. I don't follow him this time, instead I stay against the door until he's gone, and then I walk into the car park and take my phone from my pocket.

I still have the contacts from Elena and Bonnie. They never change their phone numbers so it's surprising we never kept in contact.

Flipping through the contacts I press both Elena and Bonnie and send:

I'm heading back home; Paul won't even be up yet. Tell Tyler I'm sorry about his dad, and I'll see you at the carnival tomorrow. I promise to help you two with the prizes, see you soon.

-Brooke.

And with that I press the send button, place the phone back in my pocket and step into the car and drive back to Paul, who I know will still be snuggled in bed.


	2. Brave New World

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Note: **__So, little spoiler. If you don't want to know just skip this part, if not continue reading. Brooke finds out about vampires in this chapter. With Katherine and everything, how could she not? Not that much Brooke friendship, although…stay tuned till the end of the chapter…And you're going to wonder why Brooke keeps asking about Damon...she is VERY curious…Oh and the nurse Brooke finds is the nurse who Caroline chews on. Brooke's T-shirt at the carnival is the top Elena wore in Daddy issues. Just saying. _

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

…

Human Nature: Shattered

~BRAVE NEW WORLD~

…

She was snapping at me, her teeth, so pointed and sharp, her hand clawing at my open wound. She snapped and snapped until her teeth managed to sink in my wounded flesh.

And then I wake up.

I can't remember who she was in the dream; I never actually saw her face, just her teeth and her blonde hair. But the dream was confusing, that I can be certain.

Turning my body to the side I press the alarm clock, knowing that in a couple of minutes it will buzz. I don't usually set an alarm clock for the weekend, but in this case I forgot to remove the alarm from the last time I used it.

I rub my almost shut eyes and force myself out of bed, knocking the alarm clock off my bedside. I don't pick it back up though; instead I walk over to my drawer, leaving the clock on the floor and remove a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. My wardrobe was glum, but I didn't mind, it was comfortable.

I place mascara on my eyelashes and blink my light grey eyes, to try and wake myself up a bit. It only works for a little while though, and my eyes begin to shut again. I yawn quietly and pull on my clothes, taking out my phone to message to Elena and Bonnie:

_On my way to help with the carnival_

_-Brooke_

I shut my phone and jog down the stairs, passing the living room until I stop. I take a few spaces back and see Paul, wide away with the TV on the music channel, a cup of coffee in his left hand and the remote in the other.

I turn my body to face him and lean against the door frame, my arms folded

"I must be dreaming, right?" I mutter, cocking my head against the door frame.

Paul looks at me quickly and places his coffee down, the remote still in his hate.

"Yes, completely."

"I'm serious, Paul, you never get up early, like ever."

"Early?" he asked, turning in his chair to face me, "Brooke it's twelve-thirty."

I grimace and push myself from the door frame, taking a seat opposite him, "It can't be, I never get up late."

"I went to check on you last night, Brooke, which was at five in the morning and you still weren't asleep. "

I scratch my head and stand up, saying, "Oh, I can't remember staying up that late. I'll guess I'll just go to Elena and Bonnie."

"I think that's a good idea, although you kept waking up from...a dream I think. Kept me up, that's why for _once_ I was up and down all night. You mumbled in your sleep too, kept saying there was a blonde girl with sharp teeth-"

"I remember," I interrupt, walking away from Paul and past the doorframe. But before I leave I turn to face him one last time, "I'll be back later to get changed for the actual carnival, but I'll be out all the rest of today."

Paul toasts his cup of coffee to me, says "Okey dokey," and turns to face the television. I smile back at him and walk outside of the house and slip into Paul's car, turning left to head to Elena and Bonnie.

…

When I arrive more memories come flooding back as I recognise the middle of Mystic Falls. The place where we used to do some many events, the carnival one of them.

Parking the car a couple of metres from the Mystic Grill I click the door open and jog over towards the carnival stands, picking up a bag of toys from the tables, what was left anyway…I really was late, and tuck them under my arm, searching around the stands for any signs of Elena or Bonnie. Realising they might be helping inside I place the toys back down and decide to look inside the school for them.

I walk towards the school, but halfway I bump into them both from another direction.

"Oh sorry-Brooke! Where were you this morning? We were waiting for you!"

I shrug my shoulders and lay my hands out for Bonnie too place prizes into my hands, and I grasp them tightly with both hands.

"Bad night. I didn't get much sleep, sorry guys."

Elena gently smiles, don't worry, I didn't either, "and with that her smile fades.

I frown and follow them as they walk towards the carnival stands, "why?" I ask.

Elena's eyes do not follow my gaze and she stops, placing the prizes along the stand, "It doesn't really matter."

I laugh, "Of course it does?"

Bonnie shows quick glances towards Elena.

"What was it, Damon?" I say, clearly hinting towards Bonnie, but Elena responds.

She chucks the remaining toys on the stand and turns around to face me, "No, but he's bad news, so stay away from him, okay?"

I let my jaw drop a little and Elena turns back around, her back to me. Bonnie just keeps looking at Elena, sorting through the prizes.

I bite my lip and turn Elena around by her arm, making sure Bonnie can see me too

"Okay I surrender, I give up. What has _everyone_ got against him? He's not prince charming but he's not a killer or anything. What do you have against him? I don't understand…"

Elena runs a hand through her hair and glances at Bonnie, "He's just bad news, like I said."

I let go of them both in defeat, realising I can't get anything from them. I cross my arms and look them both in the eyes.

"Seeing as you don't want to talk about _that,_ have you had any news as to whether or not Caroline's come round?"

Elena opens her mouth, but Bonnie beats her too it, "Yeah, she came around the other night," she says, glancing at Elena. Was I missing something here? "She has visitors now, so maybe you should go and see her. It's been five years, after all."

I grimace and point to the stands, "Don't you want me to help?" I ask.

"No, that's alright, we got it. Besides, Caroline needs you the most."

I shrug my shoulders, "Alright them, I'll see you guys at the carnival?"

They both smile, "Alright, see you then," Elena says.

I smile at them both and walk back a couple of steps, before turning around to drive to the hospital.

I walk quickly, before bumping into a boy. He has brown eyes and brown hair and looks past him at Elena.

"I'm sorry, "we both say at the same time, and I laugh.  
>"No, that was my fault I'm sorry."<p>

He smiles and says, "No problem."

I smile, and think to the conversation I just had with Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey, do you know Damon…urm…I don't know his last name, " I ask.

His smile fades a little, "Damon Salvatore."

"Yeah, what do you know about him…I'm sorry, I'm Brooke…you must be?"

"Stefan, Stefan…Salvatore."

I grimace and fold my arms, "You must be his brother then?"

He nods.

"Then it doesn't matter…it was nice to meet you Stefan."

He smiles, "You too."

…

The second time I walk into the hospital I feel different...happier I suppose. Elena and Bonnie are once again my friends that I can talk…but yet not everything. I'm back in my old house, even though the old memories still haunt me, and Caroline is well and healthy…I hope.

I gently knock on Caroline's door, and wait for the chirpy voice, and like I hope I hear a happy, "Hello? Come in!"

I smile and push the door handle down, and push the door forward a bit, squeezing through.

"It's alright nurse, I feel…Brooke?"

I laugh, getting used to hearing people say that. I walk forward and give Caroline a gentle hug, knowing that she is still healing.

She hugs strongly back, which I didn't expect for someone who could have died a while ago, but I hug back, but strangely, Caroline loosens her grip and tilts her head far from me.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke! It's been so long! How many years has it been, I can't think…what three, four? Five?"

I giggle and pull back slowly, scratching my head, "It's been awhile..."

She smiles and cocks her head, "Hey, what perfume are you wearing…you smell really…nice."

I frown and say, "I'm not wearing any perfume, Caroline."

She frowns back, "Really? Are you sure?"

I nod.

"I guess it's just having your smell back."

I smile and glance towards the windows, "Isn't it dark-"

"No."

I grimace, "I was only asking, Caroline."

"I like it in the dark." She interrupts.

"Well then, at least open it a bit, just while I'm here?"

I walk quickly towards the window, pulling the curtains apart.

"No!"

I turn quickly to the bed to see Caroline no longer there; instead she is glued to the wall, in the only dark part of the hospital.

"Why does everyone keep doing that! "

I shut the curtains back again and walk forward, "Caroline, I didn't mean too."

"Leave please, "she whispers.

"Caroline I only just came, it's been five years and-"

"I don't feel too good...leave me alone please…"

"Caroline…"

"Now!" she shouts, and I quickly run out of the room and across the hospital hall, passing a nurse on the way.

"Hey, could you check on Caroline after?" I ask, folding my arms.

"Is there something wrong?"

I shake my head, "No I just want to make sure."

"Of course, I'll check later, "she says, making a note on a pad.

"Thank you, "I say, and head back into the car park.

…

Deciding to head home and get changed instead of going back to help Elena and Bonnie was the only option I had. I had to think about how Caroline had acted in the hospital. It couldn't have been me, could it? She seemed so happy to see me…but what was wrong with the sunlight that would upset her that much?

I choose a pair of black heels and jeans to wear to the carnival and I pick a red short sleeved top. I didn't like change too much with clothes.

I tie my long hair into a ponytail, the tail coming just below the back of my neck, covering it fully. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and check for any missed calls or messages, and, deciding I wouldn't need it tonight, I chuck the phone onto my double bed.

I notice that Paul has returned to his old ways, as I find him snoring on the sofa. He doesn't look unhealthy, he's slim and in his mid-thirties. He looks as if he exercises daily…but he doesn't

I throw a pillow towards Paul and his eyes wake open. He looks at me quickly and says, "Leave me in peace woman!"

I laugh and grab my purse from the counter, "See you later Paul."

"Night."

I roll my eyes and head off to the carnival.

…

I had to admit that Elena and Bonnie did a good job at the carnival, that there was no denying. I show a small grin as I look around, noticing the entrance to the school I once knew.

I had to go inside, I had too. I had been far too long to resist entering the school, and remembering the lessons and classrooms.

I enter the building quickly, and instantly feel a warm glow on my cheek. I smile and take a look around, until I see Tyler and….Mason? When I left Mystic Falls he had left, and it seems that in my departure, somewhere along the way he returned back.

I watch as Mason beats Tyler to an arm wrestle, and clap as everyone else does, then from the corner of my eye I see Stefan and Damon, their arms both crossed.

My eyes gaze to them then Tyler as he says, "Alright he's a champ, who wants to go next?"

My eyes return to the brothers as Damon, his arms still crossed, raises his finger and says, "Stefan wants a go."

I watch as Stefan glares at Damon.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have a go."

Stefan walks over to the table, sitting opposite Mason. I roll my eyes as I hear Damon say, "Go get them Stef."

As Damon stands alone I walk over stopping beside him, both of our eyes of Mason and Stefan.

"So you couldn't do it yourself…so you ask your brother."

Damon turns to face me, his arms still folded. "That would be correct."

I shake my head and turn my head to face him, "I'm not going to ask again, why should I stay away from you. Even Elena's saying it."

He sighs, "Elena has a right."

I sigh with him and let my arms fall, walking in front of him, "but why, Damon?"

He looks at my necklace, and then says, "You can judge me all you like, some things are best left unsaid."

I frown, "I never judged you."

Damon looks from my necklace to my eyes, "most people would."

"Well, I'm not like most people."

"And you expect me to believe that…"

I scratch my head and look away from him, my eyes remaining on the floor, "Yes actually I _do."_

"_But why, Brooke?" _He says, clearly imitating me.

"This isn't funny, Damon. I've been through a lot, and because of it I won't lie, and I can't stand lies."

He chuckles, "I bet you've been through nothing."

I clench my mouth together, opening it to say, "You have no right to say that. You have no idea, what I've been through."

He holds his hands up, "same goes here…little tip," he says, putting his arm down, "down fall in love."

I shake my head and lean close to his, whispering in his face, "I've through a lot more than a broken heart."

And with that, I remove my gaze from his face, and push past him, but as I do, he grabs my arm.

"Get off me!" I shout

Damon turns his face towards me, "I take it you know Jeremy, Elena's brother. I did something to him that…upset her."

I snatch my arm from his grip, and without replying, I walk away from him, and outside onto the carnival stands.

I hold my head as I feel a headache coming along and walk to the nearest stand, throwing a couple of dollars on the counter. The woman there gladly takes it and hands me the knifes to hit the balloons.

I manage to hit the first two, but with the last balloon my thoughts with Damon, Elena and Caroline distract me, and clumsily, I catch my hand on the knife.

I hiss in pain as I notice blood pouring from the wound. The woman at the counter hands me a tissue, but I shake my head.

"Its fine thank you, I'll go get the first aid kit in school."

She smiles, although she seems worried, and kindly hands me my money back.

"Thank you, "I mutter, holding my hand from the stand, taking the money with my other. I slip the money into my pocket and quickly dash from the stands, walking past the music stands, where I expected Carter to be.

I stop as I see Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan…and Caroline…Caroline. I stop in my path and walk closer towards them, my hand still bleeding. I stop when I really see what's happening.

Blood is smeared around her face, her hands…what is she? She looks like a monster…but…it must be blood! What else could it be on her face.

As I come into view only Damon, Stefan and Caroline look towards me, directly at my hand. Once they notice them looking at me, Elena and Bonnie follow.

And then I see the body.

Behind them, his neck ripped out, blood drained from his body is…Carter.

I hold my hand with the other, stepping back a little, "What's going on…Elena?"

Elena looks at me worryingly, holding her head and shaking her head, looking at my hand then Caroline.

"What has she done…he's dead! What's going on?" I shout my voice clearly frantic.

"Brooke you have to get out of here."

And then, just as I hear Elena, Stefan shouts, "Caroline, no!" and then, my whole body feels numb. My blood pumps faster, my heartbeat increases. A sharp object rips at my throat, and I feel the skin tear as the teeth sink into my neck, and I feel myself pinned to the wall, blonde hair in front of me…Caroline.

What is she! What kind of monster is she!

She drains my blood, bit by bit, until she is pulled off me, and I collapse into a heap on the floor, with five eyes on me, one more hungry than the others. Caroline's eyes are red, completely red, veins underneath, and she has fangs…no…no, what kind of joke is this?

I still feel myself, a little bit weaker. I grab the rock beside me and push myself up, but I find I do it too quickly, and as I push up I fall down again. I stay there, backing away a bit as I view Caroline, her teeth snapping at me. I watch as Stefan removes her, and takes her into the bathroom the other side.

Damon and Bonnie watch me as Elena rushes over, grabbing my arm.

"Brooke, please-"

"No! No! Get away from me! What. What is going on?" I shout.

I struggle to get Elena off me, and she doesn't move, she holds my arms until I've calmed down and stayed still.

"Brooke, please I'll explain everything I just…I need to check Caroline, okay."

I notice there is tears falling from my cheek, but I nod and watch as Elena follow Stefan and Caroline into the bathroom.

My eyes linger towards Damon and Bonnie, and like me, I notice tears on Bonnie's face.

She remains looking at the body of Carter, as I find myself until Damon steps forward with a shovel.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie says, looking around.

Damon returns with a shovel on his arm, and says, "Come on, don't pout about it, let's get the body buried."

He walks over towards Bonnie and places the shovel down, "Thought you were calling the shots."

Bonnie just looks at him, watching as he walks away, "sucks to be you buddy," he says.

I shake my head at the events, looking down at the floor, until I see Damon cry out in pain, and collapse on the floor.

My eyes stare at him, then, Bonnie. She looks directly at him, her eyes straight at him.

I place my hand on my neck and stand up, "Bonnie, what's happening to him?" I say frantically.

Bonnie ignores me, and continues to look at him, and I notice a hose pipe break free, water following. The water's path follows towards Damon.

"Bonnie...what," I say, stepping forward a few steps, "Bonnie...What's going on?"

Yet again she ignores me, saying to Damon, "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

Damon cries out in pain once more, "I didn't do this!"

"Bonnie! He didn't do anything wrong…what…what are you doing…you're doing this to him." I gasp, watching as the water trickles down to Damon's body.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Brooke."

"Bonnie, I don't, I don't know what you're talking about, just stop please!"

Her gaze drifts to me, "Bonnie, what are you doing…"

And then, a flicker of light comes from the starts of the pipe, a fire starts, and starts to flow down the pipe. What is she doing…and how?

"Bonnie what are you doing!"

"He's the same thing she is, Brooke, don't you see! Him, Stefan and thanks to him, Caroline."

I shake my head, glancing between Bonnie and Damon, "What are they!"

"Vampires!"

And with that, I freeze, glancing towards Damon. If he's a vampire…then isn't this the right thing to do? No…it isn't.

"Bonnie, I'm begging you to stop please," I say, tears forming again, and then the fire whips Damon.

His body is on fire.

"Bonnie stop!"

Damon cries out in pain and tries to fan down the flames, but it's no use. I look and the flame line, and without thinking, I jump over it and snap Bonnie out of her gaze, and with that the fire goes out.

"Bonnie, what the hell were you thinking? What were you?"

I drop my hands from her arms and step back, "How did you do that…what are you?"

I step back more, glancing at Damon, and then before either of them can speak I let the tears take over and I dash for my car.

…

When I arrive back I find that Paul had left a note saying he went out to the Mystic Grill with Mason, which I knew meant he wouldn't be back till early in the morning. And due to the current situation, I was glad. I chucked the note on the sofa and found the first aid kit that was located in the kitchen. I took out two wipes, and placed one on my hand and one on my neck. With that I wrapped myself in a nightgown and lay my head on the sofa, before the darkness of sleep consumes me.

…

Two knocks at the door awake me, and realising that I still had the wounds I pull my nightgown up, so that Paul doesn't seem them. I quietly walk to the door, my eyes still stinging from the tears.

I unlocked the lock in the door and press the door open, looking up to see…Damon.

I gasp and shout, "Stay away from me!" before slamming the door, although he doesn't have any intention to leave.

"Brooke, just open the door, I can't come in."

I shake my head to myself and say, "How do you know where I live?"

"Word gets around," he mutters.

I bite my lip and press on the door, refusing to open it. I wouldn't fall for his tricks.

"Leave me alone, please, "I cry.

For a couple of minutes, there is silence, until Damon says, "I'll leave it on the porch, but I advise you drink it if you want the wound to go."

I press my head against the door and close my eyes, waiting as I hear Damon leave. Five minutes later I slowly open the door, checking to make sure Damon is gone, and then I see the little tube of red liquid…blood?

I start to choke on my tears as I scoop the bottle up, and I walk back inside, slamming the door. As I force the liquid inside of my throat I feel myself want to choke, and then I hear the crash as the bottle drops to the floor, and I collapse on a heap on the floor, leaning against the door, with the tears at full force.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Note:**__. This chapter is mainly about Brooke finding more about witches and vampires. Don't worry guys, friendship takes time, they won't be like this forever._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

…

Human Nature: Shattered

~BAD MOON RISING~

…

As my eyes slowly open, I find myself leaning against the front door, my hand against the letterbox of the door. My eyes wonder around, resting on a pile of broken glass to my left. I frown at the glass, and then, almost suddenly I remember what happened last night.

I rub my eyes, noticing how sore they are from the tears, and insuring I do not touch the glass I push myself up from the door.

As I stand up, I step side wards a bit, feeling a bit dizzy. I rub my eyes once more and remove the nightgown from my body, realising I was still in my red t-shirt and jeans.

I brush my hair back with my fingers and turn around to face the door, shaking my head, and then I remember the note Paul left me.

Paul! Where was he? He had told me that he would have been back by last night, but if I had slept against the door how had he? The back door was always locked.

Sighing I take a quick glance towards the glass and rush to the kitchen to pick up a brush, rushing back to place the remainders of the glass into the bin. Laying my head against the door frame I rub my hand along my neck and then…

My hand and neck?

I pull my hand into view and notice the cut that once was is simply a pink mark, hardly visible. Unable to see my neck I rush upstairs, removing my bracelets and sitting in front of my mirror…and it's gone.

I run my hand along my neck, and feel nothing but my normal, healthy skin. I frown and check the other side of my neck to be sure that it was this side that Caroline…bit me.

I let my face collapse into my hands, and I refuse to bring it back up again. How could all of this happen in one night? Vampires…exist, and however stupid that sounds…it's true, and I can't run from it, as much as I want to.

My head quickly jolts up as I remember Damon visiting me last night, and I turn around in my seat, my hands still grasping the desk. I remember the liquid that he told me to drink, that would heel my wound. But what was it? The only thing it could have been was…blood.

I turn back to the mirror and pull out my elastic in my hand and brush my hands through my hair. I insure I look decent, although my eyes still look sore and grab a long t-shirt, one shoulder bare and jeans.

While I fix my hair I hear three loud knocks on the door. I turn my head from the mirror and for a second I just glance at the stairway, although eventually I get up from the seat and slowly walk downstairs.

Remembering last night I do not immediately answer the door, instead I lean against it, my palms pressed against it, and clearing my throat I say, "Hello?"

"Brooke, I need to talk to you."

Stefan.

"You, Damon and Caroline can stay away from me. I know what you are, and what your capable of."

I hear a sigh from the other side of the door, but I do not move.

"Elena sent me to talk to you, I understand you must be confused."

I shake my head to myself and lean a bit closer to the door, "I've know you for like two seconds, now you decide to show up at my door?"

"Brooke if you open the door I can't actually get it."

I frown to myself and let my palms fall from the door, "What do you mean?"

"Vampires have to be invited in."

My eyes wander around the door, "Damon said that, but I can't…she could have killed me, you can…Damon can."

I hear Stefan's voice grow louder and presume he has got closer to the door.

"I promise we will not hurt you, we've been vampires for much longer than Caroline has, she's new and her urges are much worse."

"What does that even mean?"

I hear Stefan sigh, but I refuse to open the door, "I can prove it you."

I bite my lip and I find my hand slither to the door handle, and before I can stop myself I clutch the handle, and press it down, opening the door.

I close my eyes as I take a step back, my eyes opening when the door opens fully, and I realise there is at least three feet between us.

He stands looking at me, and I clench my fists, ready to run if I need to.

When he steps forward, I step back, but I stop as he stops just before the door.

"I told you, I can't come in."

"I'm not inviting you in," I say, my fists unclenching.

He nods his head, "I don't expect you too, but you must be confused, about us and…Bonnie. There both at Bonnie's house, and I promise you will be safe if you come with me. Caroline knows what she's done and she wants to talk to you."

"She tried to kill me!" I shout.

Stefan takes a few steps back and holds out his hand nodding his head, "Trust me."

I take a few steps forward until I reach the door, and slowly I reach my hand past the line that separates us and place my hand into is. I gulp as he slowly pulls me from the house, and once I'm fully outside, I remove my hand.

"Come on, I promise." He says.

I nod and quietly follow him out to his car.

...

It was less awkward than I thought it would be when we reached Caroline's house. Bonnie and Caroline both looked at me, and Caroline was the first to say, "I'm so sorry, Brooke."

She starts to get up off the bed, but I can't handle it yet, I put my hand out, and she sinks back on the bed, "it's okay," I say, and with that she smiles a little.

Then I face Bonnie and fold my arms, "I just want it in one word, that's all. What are you?"

Bonnie bites her lip and picks up an old book, "Witch."

I almost choke.

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you take a seat," Stefan says, gesturing to a chair near the window.  
>"I'll stand, you take the seat." I say.<p>

Stefan nods and takes the seat opposite the room.

I lean against the door and shrug my shoulders, "What's going on…"

Bonnie places the book on the bed and asks, "There's a lot, what are you referring too?"

I push myself from the door and face Bonnie, "I meant what are you doing now, what's going on now. Where are Elena and Damon?"

"They've done to research another supernatural…creature."

I quickly blink my eyes, "What?"

"Werewolves."

I almost choke, and laugh, holding my head, "You must be…oh my god"

Bonnie, "We'll explain it after."

I nod.

Bonnie chucks a ring on the bed towards Caroline.

"So I don't get to choose the ring I wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline says.

"If you don't want it-"Bonnie states.

"No she wants it," Stefan interrupts.

"I can be confused…right?" I say

Stefan leans forward in his seat, "The myths are true, vampire's burn in the sun, but witches can make rings or necklaces that protect them from it."

"Is that how you could…?"

He nods.

"Now what?" Caroline asks, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules, a witch who spells the ring has the power to _de spell _if you ever do anything to hurt anyone-"Bonnie says

"I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Caroline says.

"Just forget about the other two then, "I hint.

"Brooke's right, you're a vampire, that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are; the minute you let it take over I'll stop you."

I watch as Caroline glares over towards Bonnie, "Bonnie you're supposed to be my friend."

"I can't ignore what happened, neither as can Brooke, okay? If you want to be friends you have to prove to me that the Caroline who I was friends with is still there, now put the ring on the bed."

I stay quiet as she places the ring down, then my eyes gaze towards Bonnie as she picks up the old book, turning it to a page and begins reading it out. She opens the curtain a little bit so that there is light on the ring, not Caroline. Then, her eyes blink open and she picks the ring up, placing it in Caroline's hand.

"All done."

"That's it?" I ask, "Nothing else, no wands or curses or anything like that?"

She shakes her head, and then she steps back to the curtains and opens then wide. Caroline covers her head as the sunlight hits her, but she remains normal.

"It works."

"What if it hadn't, Bonnie?" Caroline shouts.

I sigh as I watch as Bonnie leaves the room, mouthing to Stefan, "She's all yours."

I watch Bonnie as she passes me and gently smiles, but I can't seem to return it.

….

I wait on a bench near the woods as Stefan and Caroline disappear into them, roughly ten minutes later, Stefan returns, with no Caroline by his side.

I slowly stand up from the bench as he steps forward and I say, "Where's Caroline?"

"She's learning to catch…animals."

I frown, "animals…you mean a vegetarian vampire?"

He laughs, "I guess you could say that."

"And you're a?"

"Vegetarian, not a vegan sorry."

I scratch my head and look around, "And Damon?"

Stefan's smile fades and I understand what he means.

"He drinks from…humans." I say

"He drinks them from the blood bags, now."

I frown, "Blood bags? It's still humans, it doesn't make any different."

"No one is murdered to get them though, Brooke."

I sit back down on the bench and run a hand through my hair, "but he did."

Stefan sits beside me, his body faces me, and "we all have at one point Brooke."  
>I nod and bite my lip turning away a bit from him.<p>

"You said Damon and Elena were researching…werewolves..."

"We don't even know they exist, not to be certain. The Lockwood's may be…"

"Werewolves?" I ask, "You mean Tyler could be?"

"He could."

"Okay enough information for today," I say.

Stefan nods, and we wait for Caroline.

…

It began to get dark, and as Stefan told me about werewolves, I realised it was a full moon. As we were talking a waiting, Stefan's phone buzzed, and telling me it was from Elena he quickly answered it, and it wasn't long before he came back off the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to find Caroline," he says.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Why?"

"They exist, and a bite from them can kill a vampire."

I frown and look up towards the sky, then back at Stefan, "and tonight's a full moon."

We both look at each other, and without a sound, we quickly walk towards the woods.

...

As we reach Caroline we see something that seems so familiar to me, and I freeze in my step, but Stefan runs forward, so fast that it's a blur and I gasp in shock stepping backwards. He reaches Caroline and pushes her from…Matt?

"Matt!" I shout, inching forward a bit, "Caroline you promised!"

Stefan holds Caroline back, facing me, "Brooke you need to get out of here!"

I shake my head and rush towards Matt, he's still conscious, but barely. I reach him quickly and help him rise his back.

"What the…Brooke?"

I look at his face worryingly and nod, "It's me, you're going to be okay, I promise."

He groans and leans back against the tree, "Get her out of here!" I shout.

Caroline pushes Stefan away from her and looks at Matt and me; I push Matt back a bit and move backwards myself.

Stefan turns towards me quickly and says, "She won't hurt you, don't worry."

I bite my lip and prepare myself for anything that could happen, and then we all hear the growl.

I gasp and fall back, holding Matt up. Stefan and Caroline looks towards us, then around the woods, and Stefan grabs Caroline turning her towards him while I continue to hold Matt.

"We have to get out of here, when I say run we have to run and get It away from Brooke and Matt."

"What away!" I shout, my lip trembling.

Stefan turns towards me and shouts, "A werewolf, Brooke!"

I freeze and grasp Matt tighter, watching as Caroline and Stefan disappear, and then I hear growls, Caroline screaming and a boy shouting, "No!"

Tyler.

…

It only took a couple of minutes for then to return, and Caroline returns to Matt, looking him deep in the eye.

"What is she doing?" I ask Stefan, my hands shaking.

"She's compelling him, mind control, all vampires can do it," he says.

My hands begin to shake more, and as I itch my head Stefan notices.

"You should go home, get some rest…but after I think you should go to the boarding house. There's something I need to give you. The directions are-"

"S'okay," I mutter, "I've seen it before, before I left, I'll come by in a bit."

Stefan smiles, and as quickly as possible I dash home

…

As I open the door I walk straight to the living room, noticing that my hands are no longer shaking. As I open the door I see Paul on the sofa, beer around the room.

That's Mason for you.

Laughing to myself I quietly shut the door again and instead of taking the car, I decide a long walk to the boarding house is what I need.

…

It takes me roughly an hour and a half to get there, and when I do I can already feel my eyes shutting. I sigh and walk up to the steps, and I raise my hand to knock on the door, but before I knock the door already opens, and at the door is Damon.

My hand goes down slowly to my side, and Damon stands there with the hand on the door.

"Is Stefan here?" I ask, folding my arms.

Damon looks at my hair, and then says, "He's currently dealing with Caroline."

"Oh," I say, unfolding my arms.

Damon's mouth forms a small grin, "Would you like to come in?"

"That's what you meant yesterday, wasn't it? That you have to be invited in?"

Damon nods, "Correct. I see Stefan gave you the full run up then?"

"Including that you drink human blood, yes."

Damon laughs, "I'm a vampire, what do you think I drink?"

"Stefan drinks animal-"

"I don't want a lecture, Brooke. Come inside."

I frown and nod, stepping past him and walking inside. My eyes wonder around the living room, it's huge.

"Wow," I say, my hands still shaking a tiny bit, I turn around as I hear no response from Damon, and I watch as he pulls a necklace from a box.

"What's that?" I ask, cocking my head.

"Stefan's orders," he says, opening my palm and placing the necklace it.

"Guess your dad was productive, seeing as the full moon took hold?" Damon says.

I place the necklace in my pocket and say, "What's it for?"

Damon smiles, "Avoiding my question?"

"I asked you one."

Damon's smile fades and he says, "It has vervain in the necklace, in case Stefan hasn't told you it protects you from the bad guys."

I frown, "The bad guys?"

"Vampires."

Oh.

I nod and turn away to walk out and he follows, but as a reach the door I turn around, my face close to his. He looks at my eyes.

"Now I know about…vampires and witches. Will you tell me why everyone told me to stay away from you?"

Damon remains looking at my face, switching between my cheeks and my eyes, then he says, "Bonnie's hated me since I arrived, because of the people I killed and the fact I was a vampire."

I nod, "and Elena?"

Damon's eyes no longer look at my eyes, and he remains looking at my cheek, "I snapped Jeremy's neck."

I gasp and back away a bit, but I hit the door, and Damon stays where he is.  
>"You…killed him?"<p>

Damon laughs, "You starting to get worse for judging that Bonnie."  
>"You think this is funny, Damon? What else would happen if you snapped someone's neck?"<p>

Damon rolls his eyes and takes a few steps back, "He died, but he had a ring that brought him back to life. Magic." He said magic with jazz hands.

I stare at him, and shake my head.

"Anything else I can help you with? Maybe if I take a bite?"

I shake my head and walk in front of him, "Night Damon," I snap, and with that I walked out and slammed the door behind me.


	4. Memory Lane

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Note:**__ More Damon and Brooke scenes! Hooray! I'm actually happy with where this is going. Hope you are too, although this isn't the best chapter, I just needed this to be when she finds out about Katherine. In the episode I would just think that she wasn't in the episode as much. This is shorter, but the episodes will get better! Please keep reviewing! It keeps me going!_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~MEMORY LANE~

* * *

><p>This time it's me, not Paul who does the waking up as I shake him from his sleep on the sofa. He startles awake and looks around clearly puzzled. I roll my eyes and walk away, picking up a beer can and hold it in front of me.<p>

"W-what goings on? Ah, my head!"

Paul ignores the beer can in my hand, and I shake my head gently, clearly frustrated and shake the beer can to draw Paul's attention to it. He ignores it once again at first, but as I keep shaking it he finally listens.

"Stop it, Brooke. My head really hurts, don't you know what happens-"

"After you've drunk lots of beer?" I say, chucking the can towards him; he misses. "Let me guess hangover, right?"

Paul sighs and holds his head, whacking a beer can from the arm of the sofa. "It was one innocent night, what are you-"

"One night?" I interrupt, picking up multiple cans of beer, "You were supposed to be back with Mason two nights ago!"

"Well…Mason did come back, but I stayed at the hotel."

I laugh to myself and chuck a pillow at his face, but he catches it and places it on his head.

"I give up with you; you're not going to Jenna's barbeque, not like this, even if Mason is going."

He groans and grasps his head, while I shake my head and walk out of the living room, shutting the door and making sure it's shuts with a huge bang.

I slip outside and look at the drive. I walked yesterday to the Salvatore's so why not take a shorter talk to the Mystic Grill? I nod my head to myself and walk towards the grill, deciding to deal with Paul later.

…

I quickly order my drink and take a seat at the far end of the grill, my bag place on the chair beside me. I hold the two necklaces that were on my neck in my hands and feel them. What was vervain? It sounded like a herb, but then I had never heard of a herb to protect someone from vampires. Then again, some days ago I wouldn't of thought they even existed. I sigh to myself and move my hand forward to reach for the menu, but instead of the menu I see a hand beside me. I look up and see Damon, his arms on the table, wearing a black t-shirt. I pull my hand away and frown at him.

"How do you do that?" I ask

"What, super speeding into places?"

I nod.

Damon grins and says, "It's a vampire thing."

I bite my lip and fold my arms on the table, "Right, I guess I should have guessed that. I guess snapping necks is a vampire thing too?"

Damon laughs to himself and takes the menu from the middle of the table, "Not even your own brother but you still get pissed."

I unfold my arms, "No I'm not pissed Damon, I'm struggling to understand why you did it."

Damon drops the menu from his eyes and faces me, "You are quite _nosey_, don't you think?"

I shake my head, "No, not nosey just curious."

Damon smirks once more at me and places the menu down, "Curious, hmm? Alright then, I got angry, Jeremy neck went snap, Elena hates me…and by looks of it, Damon has added another hater to that list," he says, clearing indicating me. I frown.

"I don't hate you, Damon."

Damon frowns back at me and laughs, "You are one confusing woman."

I let my arms drop from the table and say, "I have no right to hate you Damon."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I don't know you, not yet anyway; I don't know your past, I don't know…you."

Then I stand up and pick up my bag.

Damon looks at me the same and I look back, until a woman comes over to the table and places a box in front of Damon. Damon blinks as if he's been staring and he turns to face the woman and says, "Ahh, thank you." Then he picks up the box and stands up next to me.

"Jenna likes peach pie, right?" Damon smirks, opening the box to take a look.

I cock my head and turn my whole body towards him, "You know Jenna?"

Damon rolls his eyes and sighs, "You need to realise Brooke, that I've been in Mystic Falls for quite some time…"

"Really?" I say, "And how long would that be for?"

Damon walks past me and leans into my ear, whispering, "Since 1864."

I frown and turn, except when I do Damon is no longer there, and there is no sign of him anywhere. I shake my head and glance towards the table, before removing my phone from my pocket and dialling Elena.

She answered after four rings.

"Brooke?"

"Hey."

"Hey, , I haven't heard from you since the carnival, and-"

"Its fine, Elena, I promise it's all sorted I just need to ask you a question about Damon."

For a second there was silence at the other end, and then Elena says, "Go ahead."

"I know he snapped Jeremy's neck, and he told me he was mad and that's why he did it, but I don't fully understand why he did it."

"I…honestly don't know…Brooke."

I sigh, "It's okay, Elena you don't have to tell me, I'll see you at Jenna's barbeque."

"Brooke-"

"I'll see you at the barbeque," I interrupt, and before Elena can say anything else I hang up, place the phone in my pocket and head back home.

…

Arriving back home I notice Paul in the kitchen, a full plate of food and a glass of water on a tray.

"That's what hangovers will do to you, "I say, and lean my head against the door as Paul turns around to face me, his eyes wanting to shut.

"I know, you've made your point, I'm a bad person, lock me up in chains."

I sigh and walk over towards him, removing the food from into front on him, "I'm not mad at you, I would of just thought that you would have called or something."

"I was hung-over!" he shouts, holding his head as he shouts too loud.

"Well Mason could have."

"Yeah, well," he says," blame Mason."

I nod, "I will in a minute, as soon as I get to Elena's."

He ignores me and leans against the kitchen counter, ignoring his food. I roll my eyes and walk towards the door, taking one last look towards Paul before opening the door and shutting behind me.

…

Walking had become my friend in the past couple of days, although it also meant I had a lot of time to think about things, and if I was being completely honest, thinking was not something I wanted to do, because it meant thinking of vampires, witches and werewolves; all the things that I can't seem to handle.

Walking up to Elena's steps I see her sitting outside, with Caroline opposite her with a huge bowl of crisps. As I reach the top of the steps they both look at me, looking at each other every so odd second. It's me who breaks the silence.

"It's okay," I say, smiling towards them, "the carnival is over with, vampires, werewolves and witches exist and its okay, I'm fine with it." I smile a fake smile towards them, and they both smile back at me.

I take a seat next to Caroline and take a crisp from the bowl; she smiles at me and continues eating them.

"God, I cannot stop eating!" Caroline says, shoving even more crisps into her mouth.

I look down at the floor and show a weak smile.  
>"Stefan says it's a way to supplement the cravings," Caroline says, shoving yet another crisp into her mouth.<p>

I lean back on my seat and face towards her, "It's horrible, just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." She says

I look around and keep my mouth shut, glancing towards Elena as she speaks.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself."

I sigh to myself and take another crisp.

"Well yeah, I mean he hates that you're a constant temptation."

Elena cocks her head and frowns, "he said that?"

Caroline nods, "The desire to rip out you jugular every time he's with you, trust me it's there, it's why I had to break up with matt."

"Caroline," I say, "You can't just-"

"It's okay, Brooke." Elena says, glancing around and thinking to herself.

I frown at her and then at Caroline. We all stay in silence until a man comes from inside of the house and says, "The food's ready,"

I glance towards him and he looks back, seeming confused, "I haven't seen you around before, you must be one of Elena's friends."

I smile and nod, playing with my hands, "I'm Brooke."

"I'm Alaric, I'm a history teacher at the school…and…"

"He knows about vampires, Brooke. He's currently dating Jenna."

I nod, a sigh of relief jolts through me as I realise that it wouldn't be awkward talking about vampires.

Alaric jesters us to enter the house, and we all enter. Caroline takes the exist into the living room, and me and Elena walk into the kitchen, seeing Jenna preparing the food.

"Elena, you need…to…hey, Brooke?" Jenna says, seeming confused, "When did you get back?"

"Some days ago," I say, leaning against the counter, "I'm sure you remember why I left in the first place."

Jenna nods, and places a bowl on the table, "With your dad, yep, I remember pretty clearly."

I smile and glance away, not moving from my spot.

Elena smiles towards me and takes a bowl from Jenna, placing it on the table and filling it with food.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline," Elena says, "she could use a day of distraction."

"Well she's not the plus one I'm worried about, "Jenna says, standing next to Elena, "why is Damon coming."

My head looks up from the floor and I listen to their conversation.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker, come on Jenna be nice."

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws of you."

I frown and push myself from the counter, wanting Elena to turn to face me so I can show her a signal, but she continues to look at Jenna.

"Aha! Good news, I found the shot glasses," I hear, and I turn as I see Mason, fully sober with shot glasses and alcohol.

"And that would be my exit," Elena says, glancing at Mason and walking out of the room. She stops in front of me and points to the living room, but I shake my head and point to Mason. She frowns but walks past me anyway and goes to her bedroom.

I look at her as she leaves, then look at Mason and walks towards him.

"Mason, would you like to explain what happened with my uncle?"

Mason turns towards me and looks at the bottle.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I laugh and smile, watching as he places the alcohol into shot glasses and as Alaric comes in takes the shots.

They all laugh as they finish their shots and place them on the table.

"Hey," I hear, and as I turn around I see Damon holding the pie he brought earlier, and he quickly glances at me, and I glance back.

Jenna frowns at him, clearing showing hate, and Alaric says, "Alright, let me get you a shot glass, buddy."

Jenna shakes her head and walks over towards Damon, "No that's okay, he can have mine," and drops the shot glass in his hand.

I raise my eyebrows at him and he glances at me, and then deciding I wasn't in the mood for adult talk, I leave the kitchen and enter the living room.

…

It was weird finding myself leaving the living room as everyone else entered to play Pictionary, but if I was being completely honest, I wasn't one for a big gathering, or parties at that matter. Instead I decide to clear up a bit in the kitchen, and once again leave my mind to wander with thoughts.

"Jenna's get tipsy," Damon says, walking into the kitchen. I sigh and place another bowl into the sink, not facing him.

"Well she's Elena's aunt not mine, so why don't you tell Elena?"

Damon holds his hands up and stands behind me, and I can feel his breath on me, "I've already got one girl hating on me today, and wait no two actually. Bit too much for a man like me, don't you think?"

"Actually," I say, turning around to face him, my hands gripping the counter from behind me, "Actually add another to that list, Jenna said you couldn't keep your paws of Elena, and seeing as she's with Stefan…"

He smirks and rolls his eyes leaning closer to me to reach for some nibbles then back again, "Wasn't even Elena, don't judge me."

I laugh, "That has to be the worst lie I've heard, Damon, I thought you were a much better liar than that."

"Seeing as you've been pulled into the world of vampires, werewolves and witches, I figure a doppelganger wouldn't have much on it would it?"

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"Elena has a doppelganger called Katherine, who I thought was Elena."

"That's impossible."

Damon shrugs, "Clearly not."

"So, you kissed Elena."

Damon laughs and leans beside me, "There's a lot you don't know."

"Then how about you explain it to me," I sigh.

Damon glances towards the floor then back at me, "In 1864 there was a woman named Katherine Pierce, who I and Stefan both loved. She turned us both and we didn't see until…now, and Stefan is in love with Katherine who looks just like her."

"So," I say, "History is repeating itself?"

Damon smirks and walks over towards the door, "I thought it was, but if I'm being honest Elena was just a distraction, as everything is."

I nod and glance around, turning my back on Damon before facing him again to say, "Do you still love her…Katherine, I mean."

"No," he quickly snaps, "Not anymore."

I nod and turn back around, as I hear Damon leave the kitchen and I glance towards the path he left as I process the words he just said, and then I dial Paul on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Paul, how do you feel?"

"A lot better, look I know I shouldn't of, but I haven't seen Mason in years, and-"

"It's okay, "I mutter, "I forgive you, you just got drunk, it happens. I'll be back later on tonight, I'm just going to hang around here at Jenna's for a while, then pop to the grill, I'll be back soon though okay?"

"Don't rush, come in whatever time you want, could be midnight for all I care, later, even. You can force me to hate Jack Sparrow as I watch Pirates of the Caribbean, and you-"

"You're watching Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Jack Sparrow is a legend."

"Right…okay I'll see you after."

"Alright, bye Brooke."

"Bye, Paul," and then I press the button on the phone to end the call, finish washing the dishes up and try to get past hours of 'fun' at Jenna's.

….

I slip away from Jenna's without a word of goodbye, and as quickly as I could I walk over to the Grill, making sure that there aren't too many people there, and I slip into the restroom. I run the cold sink and splash some drops onto my face, taking a paper towel to wipe the water from my hands.

As I pull the towel from my face, I see a girl come into view. As I look closer I see Elena, her hair curly with a black jacket and jeans, with a pink t-shirt…no…Elena wouldn't change to go to the grill.

Katherine.

I bite my lip and turn, knowing that by when Damon said 1864, Katherine must be a vampire. I grip the sink behind me and face her.

"Katherine, "I mutter.

She cocks her head and smiles, "You've heard of me? I must say I'm suppressed, but it makes this conversation much simpler."

I laugh and grab my bag from behind me, "What conversation?"

And with that she grips my neck, more tight than I have ever felt and pushes me up against the wall, I start to struggle and I can feel myself choking.

"Okay, so Brooke, don't ask me how I know your name, do me a favour and remove your necklace."

"What do you want from me?" I manage to choke out.

"I know your dad," Katherine smirks, gripping my neck tighter, I shake my head as much as I can.  
>"I don't think now's the right time to tell you, so," Katherine says, releasing her grip. I collapse to the floor and hold my neck, taking quick breaths. "I'll save the story for another time."<p>

She walks away from me and turns to face me at the door, "Great to meet you, Brooke."

With that she disappears, and I'm left on the floor of the restroom.


	5. Kill or be Killed

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two. _

_**Author's Notes: **__So in this episode Brooke is wearing what Caroline was wearing in 2x05. I'm sorry but I just imagined Brooke in it as I was writing it, I imagined Caroline wearing what she did at the boarding house all episode. You might be a bit shocked by what Damon and Brooke say at the end of the episode, I was too, but the characters are writing this themselves, it's amazing. After all, they haven't known each other for long…_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~KILL OR BE KILLED~

* * *

><p>Deciding that there was no point in saying goodbye to Paul to go to help to the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer, I quickly arrive and take a post at the painting section.<p>

I walk with Caroline and Elena to the stand we were working on.

"So, suddenly she's in the running for mother of the year, just when I'm trying to avoid her the most."

"She isn't that bad, Caroline. Although I don't know how you keep the fact that you're a vampire from her, "I say, taking paint can from her.

"Me either, I mean it was hard keeping some things from her, but drinking blood and hiding all these things is almost impossible."

I nod and glance at Elena, who seems in a world of her own, before Caroline notices.

"I'm sorry, I'm blabbing, you don't need to hear all this," Caroline says and we reach the stand and she places the paint can down.

"Oh, urm, no, sorry, then what happened," Elena said, placing her can on the floor and brushing the paint of the stand.

"Well, I was a bitch, which is part of the course for us."

Caroline glanced at Elena and I could tell by her face that she was going to change the subject.

"So, how are things with you and Stefan, anything?" Caroline says, as I roll my eyes.

Elena shakes her head, "no, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might jet jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

Elena and Caroline both glance at me, and Caroline nods, "You know, maybe Brooke's right-"

Elena holds her hand up to Caroline and says, "Brooke what do you mean?"

I drop my paint brush, "She threatened me, the other day. I saw her, and I don't know how she knows me or why…but she seems dangerous."

Caroline walks over towards Elena and knees down in front of her, "Brooke and Stefan said she's dangerous, maybe they've got a point."

"I know that she's dangerous and I know that you're just trying to protect me, but it feels like giving up and I just…"

"Just what?" Caroline says.

Elena shrugs her shoulders, "I just thought we were stronger than that."

…

I glance around the area and continue to paint the table that Carol Lockwood gave me to paint, seeing as there was nothing else. Years ago when I lived here Carol always told me that I should participate in any events whatever age I was, and although this wasn't a big 'event', I supposed this is what she meant.

I ran my brush along the leg of the table and back up again, covering it with brown paint. As I glance around I see Elena close by, Stefan a couple of meters from her.

Caroline stood beside me, painting the top of the table, looking over towards Elena. Me and Caroline both watch as Elena and Stefan glance at each other.

"Longing looks are being exchanged," Caroline mutters, and Elena looks up at her, looking back at Stefan. She places her brush in the paint pot and stands up.

"I'll think I'll go talk to him," she mutters and walks over towards him.

"No, Elena, I don't think that's-"Caroline sighs, dropping her paintbrush.

I frown and stand up, "Let her go, Caroline."

Caroline sighs.

Then I feel a breath on my neck, "What's her problem."

I feel myself jump a bit and I turn, to see Damon glancing at me, a small smirk almost forming at the root of his mouth, I turn my whole body to face him.

"Don't smirk it's not funny, as much as it's none of your business."

"Hey, I was only asking an innocent question," Damon smirks.

"Don't worry about it," Caroline says, folding her arms and staring towards Elena and Stefan.

Damon steps away from glancing at me to Caroline.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

Caroline turns to face him, "Don't worry about." And then she walks away a couple of steps while Damon raises his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and pick up my brush, returning to my stand.

I continue to paint until I see Damon and Caroline, ears both faced towards Elena and Stefan. As they turn towards them Damon and Caroline both turn to face away at the same time and I drop my brush.

"You can hear them, can't you?" I say, facing them both. Damon turns towards me and smirks, "Magic."

I frown and place the brush in the paint can, stepping past Damon and I feel his face turn towards me as I pass but I continue walking till I reach the centre of the historical event, where I can see lemonade stands and Mason and Liz.

I decide to talk some lemonade from the little girl at the stand and wait around the area.

…

I sit on a bench until I see Mason taking a sip of lemonade from the girl and Damon walking towards him. I don't get up to stop them arguing, instead I turn away from them and drink the lemonade, put listen in to their conversation.

"Hello Mason, working hard?" Damon says, standing in front of him

"Doing my part." I hear Mason say.

"I heard you talked to Stefan."

"Nice guy," Mason says.

"Much nicer than me," I can hear the smirk in Damon's voice.

"Well nice is overrated."

"That's what I think!" Damon says, and I laugh to myself.

"You have a good say Damon," Mason says, and I hear the cup of lemonade hit the table, and I hear no reply from Damon.

"I agree with him," I say, turning around on the bench.

Damon turns towards me and raises his eyebrows, "You're not curious, you _are_ nosey."

I smirk, "Not the only one who can eavesdrop."

He smirks back, just as Stefan comes into view.

"Please, tell me you were just bonding," Stefan says and Damon laughs, his arms folded.

He turns around to face Stefan while I stay put on the bench, "So, what's up with his fo drama in your relationship."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stefan says.

"Come on, Stefan you and Elena don't fight, especially not over me."

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan snaps.

Damon shrugs his shoulders and smiles, turning around to the lemonade stand, "With pleasure."

"Would you like some lemonade?, "the girl asks, handing a cup to Damon.

"Thank you sweetie, "Damon says, taking the cup and bringing it towards his mouth. He smiles towards Stefan once more and consumes the lemonade, but it's only a matter of seconds before he spits it back out again, holding his throat as if he's choking.

I quickly stand up and rush over towards Damon, "What's going on?" I ask.

Stefan rushes to Damon and holds him up, placing him on the bench and talking the cup.

"Vervain," he chokes out.

It sounds familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it, "Vervain?" I ask.

"It's in your necklace," Stefan says, and I grasp the necklace with my left hand, "It protects you from vampires, which means it's poisonous to us."

I frown and glance around noticing from the far end Liz, staring at Damon and Stefan. I glance back towards them and see as Liz takes out her phone, shaking her head and walking away.

Without thinking I take once last glance towards them, then I drop the cup in my hand and at first walk quickly towards Liz, and when I'm sure I've lost the view of the brothers I Jog towards Liz.

…

It doesn't take me long to catch up with her. "Liz, what-"

"You know don't you? You knew all this time and you told no one."

I freeze and stop, "Liz, I don't know what you're-"

She steps towards me and says, "Yes you do, their vampire's, Brooke and that vervain proved it."

I shake my head, and glance to the side, "What are you going to do..."

Liz laughs and takes out her phone again, "Kill them, Brooke! What else!"

"No! You can't, there not bad."

"How long have you known they exist, since you got here?"

I nod.

"That isn't long enough for you to judge-"

"It is for me."

She frowns at me and steps forward, grabbing me by the arm.

"Liz, let go of me!"

She shakes her head and pulls me towards her, "You're coming with me, this can't go around, and I'm going to show you who they really are, and you can stop more in the future."

"Liz, you can't kill them!"

But she ignores me and walks away, pulling me with her.

…

We arrive at the woods quickly, and before I ask what is happening, she places a hand around my mouth, meaning I can't speak, and she takes a gun from her pocket.

I struggle, thinking it's for me, but then I see Damon, Stefan and Mason, with Mason in the middle.

Liz called other officers on her phone and I noticed them behind her, guns also in their hands.

I push my hand away and Liz places her finger on her mouth indicating me to be quiet. I bite my lip and listen, hoping that they won't shoot them.

"Don't look so surprised, you knew this was inevitable. Go ahead run; we'll give you a head start."

And then I see the officers get their guns ready, and before I can stop myself I push Liz away.

"Damon!" I shout, before Liz grabs me back again.

Mason ducks down as a bullet hits Damon in the chest, while overs follow for me and Stefan. Liz lets go of me and the officers surround their bodies, guns held at them.

I run out from the bushes and stop as I see the blood.

"Thank you, Mason," Liz says, injecting a stake of vervain into Stefan while another officer injects one into Damon.

Before he goes unconscious he glances at me, and I shake my head, turning to Liz, "Liz please!"

But the officer places the vervain into him anyway, and he grabs me.

"Get off of me!" I shout pushing him, but he ignores me and grips my wrist pulling me as he walks, with two other officers picking up the bodies, and I glance back towards them as I'm forced.

…

The office pushes me into a room underneath the woods and I see the other officers carrying the bodies, I hear Liz say, "Careful the wooden bullets won't keep them down for long."

As he pushes me down I slap his hand away, before gestures me to go to the corner of the room. I shake my head a run a hand through my hand, before slowly sitting down on a rock.

"Thank you Mason, I appreciate all you've done." Liz says, coming into view with Mason as the officers place the bodies on the ground.

"They'll find you, you know." I spit as Mason glances towards me.

"They won't live for that that, and if they do I'm sure the next full moon will sort them out."

I frown, "It was you, wasn't it, who attacked Caroline?"

He turns away and walks over towards Liz.

"Hey, you're gonna kill them right?"

"Yes, but that's why you should go," Liz says, her gun aimed at Damon, "This is the council, not the law you can't be a party to this, it's for your own protection."

"Liz, I don't care-"

"Yes, well I do, "Liz snaps," And I'm not asking; goodbye Mason."

Mason looks towards Damon and Stefan and nods, turning away, but just before he leave he says, "Don't take any chances."

I watch as he leaves and I walk over towards Liz, before she places her gun towards me and I freeze.

"Just stay Brooke; you'll be safe after this.  
>I frown towards her and show her a look of hate, "You're the pointing the gun."<p>

I lean back against the wall and watch a Liz nudges Damon's foot, waking him up. His eyes wander at the ceiling of the wall, just as I watch Liz as she moves the gun towards Damon leg.

"Liz, please." I say, but she ignores me and delivers a bullet to Damon's leg, causing him to cry out in pain.

"This is how it's going to work," Liz says, "answer me and you don't get shot, understand."

I watch as Damon ignores Liz and glances towards Stefan, who hasn't woke up.

"How many of there are you?" Liz asks, and I glance around thinking of Caroline, her own daughter.

"Liz, please." Damon mutters, and he seems so innocent, even though I know he's not.

Liz delivers another shot into Damon other leg.

I shake my head and press my hand against the wall.

"How did you fool us, how do you walk in the sun?" Liz says, shooting Stefan, although getting no response.

"I will drag this out painfully."

This time I step in front of Liz, her gun still aimed forward, which is at me.

"Brooke! You have to move, get out of the way please."

I shake my head, "Just stop, please that's all I'm asking."

"Move, Brooke or I'll shoot whoever is in front of me."

I raise my eyebrows and step to the side, as Liz shoot Stefan.

"Answer me, "Liz says.

"But you're my friend," Damon mumbles.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast."

I collapse on the rock as watch as Liz continues to shoot them both, glancing away as she does.

…

I stay that way until one sentence makes me jump up, "There not going to tell us anything, kill them both."

"No, Liz."

She ignores me fills her gun with another bullet, but everyone turn as we hear a squeak near the gate.

"Check it out," Liz says, nodding towards an officer.

The officer takes the gun and steps toward, but we hear a drop and someone rush through. Elena.

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"You can't kill them; I'm not going to let you." The officer stands back up behind her and pushes her into the room, near me.

"Brooke?"

"I'm sorry Elena, I tried to stop them."

She shakes her head and glances towards Damon and Stefan, and then the door slams shut.

I jump as I notice is and Elena glances up. It doesn't take me long to realise who it is and I glance towards Liz.

"Elena, no."

She glances back at me and looks at Liz.

"Who else is with you," she says, pointing her gun at Elena.

Everyone apart from me and Elena turn as someone speeds around the room. Caroline.

She jumps on the officer who pushed Elena into the room and sinks her teeth into his head, draining him.

Once she has drained him she uses his body as a guard as the over two officers shoot, and then once they've used their shots she takes them both, pushing against a wall, blood all over her mouth.

I glance towards Liz as I see her jaw in a o shaped, and watch as Caroline steps forward, her eyes slowly turning back to normal as she says, "Hi mom."

…

As Damon feeds from one of the dead officers, I notice that Caroline is sitting as far away as possible from Liz, while Elena helps Stefan.

I turn away from them all, walking around a bit, until a feel a buzz in my pocket. I glance at the caller ID, and noticing everyone looking at me, I place the phone to my ear and run up the stairs, out into the woods.

"Paul."

"Hey, Brooke, it was just wondering where you were, if you were alright."

I nod to myself, "Yeah, I'm fine," I lie, "I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay, I'll be up when you get back."

"Bye Paul."

I place the phone in my pocket and turn around, glancing at the entrance, but instead I can't bring myself to enter again, and I sigh and walk further into the woods, sitting on a rock and staying there.

…

When I notice that's it's starting to get dark I pick myself up from the rock, and quickly walk from the woods.

Once I come out of the woods, I glance around, deciding where I should go, and decide to return to the Salvatore boarding house, realising that I need to explain my disappearance.

I don't bother to knock as I enter the boarding house, as I realise it isn't locked and I push it open. I squeeze through the space and close the door behind me, not turning to shut it as I see Caroline on the sofa, her eyes clearly indicating that she had been crying.

I walk forward and place my hand on a chair, "Can I take you home?" I ask.

Caroline sniffs and says, "I can't go home."

I shake my head gently, "Why not?"

"Because I'm scared," she chokes.

I walk forward in front of her and tilt my head a tiny bit and take a seat in front of her. "Why are you scared? Caroline you can talk to me."

Caroline shakes her head, "No I can't. I can't talk to you, because how can I? I've hurt you, I couldn't of killed you after five years of you not being here…I can't talk-"

I shake my head, "You can Caroline I promise, I forgive for all that, and I promise I do."

Caroline closes her eyes and sighs, taking a deep breath, then opens them again, "Katherine's gonna be there, and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on Elena and report back to her."

"Then you need to tell Elena," I say, placing my hand on her knee, "I'm sure she'll understand."

She sniffs once more and I sit next to her, "You're not the only one who's scared." I say, and she turns towards me. I glance away then turn back to her, "Who did she threaten?"

"Matt; she threatened Matt." She said, closing her eyes.

"I never expected you to be together, I always thought it would be Elena and Matt and then you'd find a bad boy to be with," I smile and she giggles.

"But I'm scared too," I say, and her smile fades.

"But I am so scared of her, Brooke; I am _so _scared of her."

"You should be, we don't know what's she's capable of." I say.

Caroline shakes her head, "Why is she doing this…what does she want?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know," I mutter, and she leans into my shoulder, and for the first time in five years I truly hug Caroline, and find tears rolling down my eyes.

…

I place the cover on Caroline as I see her sleeping and step up, holding my head and walking towards the door, stopping when I see Damon walk in front of me.

I sigh and glance towards Caroline, "She's sleeping, don't wake her."

Damon nods, "I didn't plan on it."

I nod back and walk towards the door, placing my hand on it and turning around.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't aggravate Mason, Damon."

He frowns and turns towards me, "So, now you're blaming me?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm not blaming you, but you have to cause some kind of war or pain. You can't just settle it and accept anything."

"Because I went after Mason, you accuse me of going after pain and hate?"

I let my hand drop from the door and turn my whole body to face him, "I saw you at the carnival trying to stake Caroline, I know you tried to get Mason to touch silver even though it didn't work, and I know you stabbed Mason. Mason wouldn't have told Liz if you didn't stab him, he didn't want to be enemies with you."

Damon steps forward and frowns, "A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, I don't want death as much as you do."

"But you still don't want peace."

Damon rolls his eyes turn around, walking away, I raise my eyebrows and walk after him grabbing him by the arm and turning him around, "I tried to save you tonight. I stepped in front of a gun to stop Liz shooting you."

Damon turns his whole body around, "I didn't kill Liz."

I let go of his arm, "I never said you did."

"You were implying it."

I shake my head at him and glance at Caroline, "One more death, Mason and that's it. If anyone is in danger then you can hurt them, but otherwise no."

Damon laughs, "What if I kill someone _innocent_?"

I glance to the left off me, then I look into his eyes, "Then I'll tell everyone what you are, and I'll give permission to Liz to kill you."

"I will rip your heart out if you dare."

I gulp, but remain my gaze, "It doesn't matter the secret will already be out. I don't want death in this town, Damon, I'm being honest. I promise that that is what I will do."

Damon leans closer towards me, "Then I promise that I will kill you if you do."

I clench my fist and take a glance towards Caroline, "Goodnight Damon."

And with that, I walk out and slam the door behind me.


	6. Plan B

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Note: **__I know you guys want them to be friends soon, and its coming, I promise. But first they have to start to care. There's a big moment in 2x12 on Damon's part, and one he's done it he realises how wrong he was, and in 2x13 it shows people that there's a part of him that's starting to warm up to her, realising that what he did was wrong and there a part of him that wants to help her, even though it's just in that moment to say sorry, but he finds himself caring after that when Brooke saves him in 2x14. In this episode, Katherine still hurts Jenna, put she also does something to affect Brooke too._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~PLAN B~

* * *

><p>The fact that Carol had made me take part in another event annoyed me to my core, but seeing as it was for Richard I understood. She had told everyone that a masquerade was his favourite event, and it would be grateful if everyone took part in his honour.<p>

I arrive at the Lockwood Mansion earlier than I expect, smiling at passing faces as they help load furniture into vans and carry boxes of décor into houses.

As I glance around I notice Bonnie, walking towards me, although she doesn't smile, nodding instead.

What had happened to her that had made her so…I didn't even have a word for it, all I knew was that she wasn't Bonnie to me.

I place a strand of hair behind my ear and walk closer towards her as she places a box on the table. I walk towards her and gently smile, taking a candle stand from the box.

"You're here." I say, smiling.

"I'm here," Bonnie says, glancing around and looking behind me. I quickly figured out that she was looking around for Caroline.

"Caroline's not coming, I told you "I mutter, placing candles into the stand that was placed onto the table.

"Just making sure."

"You know eventually you going to have to talk to her." I place another candle into the holder as I wait for her response.

"Could you make it a little less obvious that you're on her side?"

I frown and place the candle down, "Bonnie, you know I'm on no one's side, there are no sides."

"Come on, since Caroline became a vampire I haven't talked to you the same. Losing you was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose Caroline too."

I let my mind wander to the ground as I think about what Bonnie has just said and I look back up at her.

"Come with me," I whisper, walking past her, turning when she says, "Where?"

"Not here, some place quiet, we need to talk" I say as I hold my hand out for her to take it. Although reluctant she firmly takes my hand in hers and I walk away from the stand and guide her to a quiet place away from most people at the Lockwood Mansion.

…

"I can't believe this," Bonnie mutters as she walks by my side.

"I know, Katherine is much dangerous than anyone thought, she knows my dad somehow."

Bonnie takes a seat on a stone bench and I place myself next to her.

"You have no idea?"

I shake my head.

"Why didn't you say something before?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but at the carnival you made it pretty clear where you stand with all the vampires."

"So that makes me the odd man out," she grimaces, and I shake my head.

"No, Bonnie of course not, I'm not that keen either, but I'm not keen on witches or werewolves too."

"I know where I stand know, Brooke. I don't know where you stand, or where we stand."

I look away for a couple of seconds before facing her again. "You're my friend Bonnie, and I never wanted me leaving to affect that, and now I don't want any of this to affect it either, but I don't know where we stand, as much as I don't know where I stand."

Bonnie looks towards the people at the stands then quickly looks back at me, "I think we should be getting back."

I shake my head but Bonnie ignores me and removes herself from the seat, and I sit there watching as she walks away.

I sigh to myself and roll my sleeves up, taking a glance towards the people working then a final glance at Bonnie walking as I tap my feet against the stone.

…

It takes me about twenty minutes before I decide to head back and help, expecting that Bonnie would be deep into work for any of us to say anything.

I decide to help load things into the van parked in the back of the Lockwood Mansion. I wasn't weak, that I had to admit, although I wasn't the strongest, and I could easily load things into a van.

Well, turns out this time I wasn't.

As I tried to place the table into the van I forgot to check if there was anything blocking its entrance, but now I couldn't get it back out to place it in correctly.

"Hey how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" I heard Mason say as he rushed over, placing his cell phone in his pocket.

I frowned as I noticed he was walking to me, but I decided to ignore it, he must know that Stefan and Damon were alive by now.

"All the guys bailed," I admitted, trying to wiggle the table free.

"Here let me help you." He says, taking the table from me. I grimace but let me take it and I fold my arms.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I've forgot about what happened the other day, Brooke, and I have no reason to hate you, and If I did I don't anymore."

I nod and turn around, taking a box from the floor. I stop when I hear Mason cry out in pain and I turn around quickly, placing the box down. I watch as he grabs his head and collapses on his knees.

"Mason, what's wrong? Mason?" I say, taking out my phone.

"No need, "I hear a few steps away, and as I turn I see Damon immerging from the bushes, walking over to Mason, and as he knees him in the face I jump at the sound.

I walk towards him and turn Damon around, "What are you doing?" I say, but Damon slowly pushes my hand away and with the help of Stefan picks the body up, placing him in the back of the trunk and nodding to someone behind me. I turn around to see Bonnie walking forward and she shrugs her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Brooke this is for everyone."

I shake my head and watch as Bonnie walks past me and enters the car in the back seat with Stefan. Once Damon has placed Mason in the truck he opens the passenger door and looks towards me, issuing me to get in the car.

At first I hesitate and cross my arms, but just as Damon starts to close the door I dash towards it and step inside it, slamming it behind me and waiting as Damon enters the driver' seat and drives off.

If I was being completely honest I didn't know what came over me.

…

As we arrive at the boarding house I wait in the passenger's seat until Stefan had left and Bonnie and Damon had took Mason's body inside. I knew Bonnie didn't want to hurt him, it's wasn't something Bonnie had ever wanted, and I'm sure she didn't now. I had to agree with her in ways, too. Mason was a threat and he had to pay. I had tried to save Damon and Stefan, even risking my life and I'm not even certain why, but there was a part of me that didn't want him to be killed. I mean, what was I supposed to tell Paul?

As I finally decide to walk into the boarding house I catch Bonnie walking past me, rushing quite quickly and she quickly smiles at me as she does, although I notice that it fades quiet quickly.

As I enter the main living room in the Salvatore boarding house I see that Damon has chained Mason to a chair.

As I enter the room I jump as Damon punches Mason in the face, waking him up. I step forward a couple of steps.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I ask, glancing between him and Mason.

"Having a nice conversation with wolf boy."

"Damon, I'm being serious."

"So am I," he says, glancing towards me; then he walks towards the fireplace and picks up a metal pole, crouching and places it into the fire. I knew what he was planning; it didn't take me that long to figure it out.

"Damon, you don't have to do this," I snap, glancing towards him.

He turns from the fireplace, the pole still in the fire. "You can't go back on your word now Brooke." And then he turns back around.

I laugh, although not in humour form and scratch my head. "Kill me, not torture."

"You didn't specify I couldn't."

Mason struggles around in his chair, gritting his teeth and trying to move it, although no successes.

"Someone's feisty," Damon says, twirling the pole around, and facing Mason.

Mason continues to struggle in his chair, and I realise whatever I say won't make a difference.

Damon stands up from the fire and I realise how strong the chains are as Mason struggles that much as he falls over. He lies there as Damon walks over towards him, the pole over his shoulder and I lean against the table as I watch.

"What!" Mason shouts, breathing heavily, Damon removes the pole from his shoulder, moving Mason's T-shirt to access his skin, and then he plunges it into the top right of his shoulder.

As I see his skin burn and it dig into his flesh I bite my lip and turn away a little, struggling to watch as Damon tortures him.

Mason's hands shake as he tries to fight the pain away, and I grip the table.

"Damon," I snap quickly and he removes the pole from his body, glancing towards me, and then the pole takes its place on Damon's shoulder.

He looks down at Mason and looks at his wound. "You hurt good to know."

I shake my head at his remark.

Damon leans down and looks as the wound disappears, "But you heal quickly too, not good. Guess I'll have to keep applying pain."

Damon glances towards me as I watch Mason and when I catch his eye he looks towards the door.

"Maybe you should go; you don't seem to be enjoying this."

"Do you expect me too?" I say, shocked at his remark. Well, what remark haven't I been shocked by?

"No, but things could get gruesome." He says, pronouncing the word gruesome for longer.

I shake my head, "I'm staying."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid." I mutter.

Damon smirks and takes a hold of the chain that binds Mason and pulls, pulling Mason up from the floor. He walks towards the fireplace and places the pole back in the fireplace and places his other hand on the top of the fireplace. He lets the pole heat and he turns to Mason.

"So, Katherine, how do you know her? What's she up to?"

I frown as he mentions Katherine and I finally decide to take a seat on the sofa. I slid my body down the arm chair until I reach the main part of the sofa and stop.

Mason ignores him and spits on the floor, waiting and breathing heavily.

Damon pushes himself up from the fireplace and walks towards him. "I have all day."

And yet again he plunges the pole into Mason's chest, and I turn away.

….

Minutes went past quickly, and it didn't matter how much I tried to persuade Damon to stop, he didn't.

"When did you two meet," Damon says, turning around to face Mason. "Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she couldn't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way."

Damon then looked in my direction, but at someone behind me.

"I thought I told you to leave."

I frown and turn around, seeing for the first time a grown up Jeremy.  
>"Jeremy?" I mutter, standing up from the sofa.<p>

He frowns at me, turning towards me. "Brooke? When did you get back?"

"Not that long ago, it's good to see you."

He smiles and nods, "You too."

Damon stands up from the fireplace and says, "Save the reunion for later."

"I found something in Rick's box of stuff." Jeremy grimaces at Damon's remark.

"Ooh," Damon says, throwing the metal pole to the side. He walks towards Jeremy and I follow.

"What is it?" Damon asks.

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant, it grows it the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere, known as wolfsbane. "

I was shocked that Jeremy knew about all of this, but I didn't decide to show it.

"What else did you read?" I ask, my arms folded.

"Well, every source says something different; one source says it protects people and another says it's toxic."

I grimace and look towards Mason, as Damon follows my gaze.

"I'm guessing toxic."

I glance back towards Damon as he takes the plant from Jeremy and walks towards Mason.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks, the plant close to Mason's face.

Mason stares at Damon as he shrugs his shoulders and runs the plant down Mason's cheek. Me and Jeremy watch as his skin starts to burn.

As I glance towards Jeremy I notice that he is struggling to watching, pulling his face away. I realise he can't handle this, even though I don't know how long he's know about vampires.

"Why is she here?" Damon asks.

"She's here with me," Mason spits," why you asking, you jealous."

It doesn't take me that long to realise that was the only thing needed to get Damon started again.

"How rude of me, I just realised, I didn't offer you anything to eat."

Damon takes the wolfsbane and shoves it into Mason's mouth. Mason begins to choke and spit the plant out.

…  
>"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon asks, the wolfsbane still in his hand.<p>

"The what?" I ask.

"There's a curse of the sun and the moon. You need the moonstone to break it, and if a vampire breaks it, they can walk in the sun. But if a werewolf breaks it, then-"

"Screw you!" Mason shouts, and Damon turns his attention from me to Mason.

"Wrong answer." And he walks towards him, wolfsbane ready in hand.  
>"If he was going to say something he would of already!" Jeremy shouts, stepping towards them, but I hold him back, and shake my head.<p>

Damon glances towards Jeremy then Mason and places the plant near his eye. "It'll go in your eye next."

"The well!" Mason shouts, "You can find it there!"

"I know where it is; I want to know what it does and what you want with it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine."

"Why?" Damon asks; the plant remaining next to Mason's eye.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf to help break a curse to keep them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

I had to admit, turning into a werewolf didn't sound pleasant, but I continued to listen.

"Why?" Damon snaps.

"Because she loves me."

I watch Damon's face as he frowns then laughs.

"Now I get it, you're just stupid!" Damon leans towards him and places his arms on the chair. "Katherine doesn't love you, she's _using _you, you moron."

"I'm done talking."

"Yes you are."

Damon hands the wolfsbane to Jeremy, "Time to take a walk, Jeremy."

I unfold my arms and step towards them both a little, although still keeping a distance.

"I'm staying," Jeremy mumbles.

"No, you should go."

"Jeremy, Damon's right."

"I'm staying Damon, he's had enough."

"Just help Tyler," Mason says, turning to look towards Jeremy. "Don't let this happen to him."

My god, he really wanted it to end.

"Damon…"

I look towards Damon, and then I jump back as Damon, in a flash, grabs Jeremy and pushes him down on the couch, his hand around his neck.

"You want to be a part of this well here it is, kill or be killed…"

"Damon, stop!" I shout, but he ignores me, and I didn't see any point in stopping him by force, seeing what he could do to me, so I just kept telling him to stop.

"The guys a werewolf, he'd kill me the first chance he got, so you suck it up, or leave."

"Damon!"

It seems to work this time as he releases Jeremy and walks towards me.

"Maybe you should leave too."

"Threaten me all you want, I'm staying."

Damon eyes me from my head to my feet, and then back again, "You really do see me as the bad guy don't you?"

"I don't want to."

Damon frowns and walks towards Mason.

"He wants me to kill him anyway, don't you Mason. It really is the curse, isn't it?"

I watch as Jeremy removes himself from his seat and walks away quickly.

"You know I look at you and I see myself, although a less dashing, gorgeous version. "

"I love her," Mason chokes.

"Oh I know, I've been where you've been, but Katherine will only rip your heart out."

And I knew what he was talking about, about him and Katherine. And in that second, although it was only that, I found myself, not sure whether it was my heart or my heart, feeling sorry for him.

"Let me do it for her."

And then the grief I felt for him disappeared, and as I turn around I hear the sound of Mason's heart being ripped from his chest, and I feel Damon's eyes on me. But I do not turn back around.

…

It was at least half an hour later when Stefan returned with what I expected the moonstone in his hand. Damon had 'insisted' I help him clean the mess up, so I was helping Damon cover Mason's body up. As he was covered up, he patted the sheets and I rolled my eyes, standing up and leaning against the table like I was earlier in the day.

"All this for that," Damon says as Stefan shows the moonstone to him.

"Yep," Stefan says, throwing the moonstone towards Damon, turning towards me, frowning.

"Why did you get Brooke involved?"

"You were there this morning; did you think she'd leave?"

Stefan frowns, "Yes."

Damon glances towards me and stands up, "So did I."

"It was my choice, Stefan, it's okay.

Damon removed Mason's phone for the table and by the sound of it texted something to someone.

"Ooo, last number dialled, wonder who that could possibly be."

Stefan stood up then and quickly jogged towards Damon as he dialled the number, "No, don't provoke her!"

But as Stefan tried to stop him, Damon pushed his hands away, and Stefan quickly gave up, pushing Damon's hand.

"Wrong boy toy," I hear Damon say on the phone and I shake my head towards Stefan and he shrugs his shoulders.

I couldn't hear what Katherine was saying so I just listened to Damon.

"Of course, he's right beside me; although his heart's across the room."

"I've had a very busy day today, killed a werewolf, and got the moonstone. Hey, did you know he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well filled with vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much, although he did love you, poor guy. Hey, you know, were are you, because I can bring him over; last goodbyes and all that."

I listen but then frown as Stefan glances towards me. I glance back but then as I feel Damon's eyes on me I glance at him.

"How do you know Brooke?" I hear him say to Katherine, and then as he listens to what she says, he hands the phone towards me and I take it.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, nice to see you again."

"How do you know my dad, Katherine?"

"Are we back to that again, I was hoping for some new gossip?"

"Is it true, or were you just lying?"

"No, I know him, more than you think although lucky for you he's not with me at the moment. I met your Uncle too. About ten minutes ago actually."

I turn to face Stefan and Damon and they look towards each other, then back at me and I turn back around.

"Stay away from my Uncle; he doesn't have to get involved with this."

"Well, I just got him involved, and if I was you, I'd hurry up and remove the knife from his body."

I grimace and throw the phone on the sofa, turning towards Damon and Stefan.

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry."

I turn back around and run from them towards the door, although Damon stops me.

"Damon, no, I have to help him!" I shout.

"You don't have a car, let me take you."

I frown and glance towards the driveway, noticing my car isn't there and I nod.

…

When Damon pulls up into my drive I swing the door open and rush towards the front door, fumbling with the keys before finally opening the door, finding Damon at my side.

"Paul!" I shout, looking in the living room. As I reach the kitchen I find him on the floor, still alive, with a knife in his stomach.

"Paul, no." I say and rush towards him, kneeling and I wrap my hands around the knife pulling it out.

I jump as Damon speeds towards me.

"Damon, what are we going to do…Damon please."

Damon glances towards me and bites into his wrist, placing it in Paul's mouth. I frown but realise that vampire blood heals as the wound disappears.

I drop the knife from my hand and I watch as Damon stands Paul up and…compels him?

Once he has, he sends Paul to his room, and as I stand up, overwhelmed with everything, I become dizzy, and almost faint.

To my surprise, Damon catches me and holds me up, "Careful," he mutters.

I manage to hold myself up and step back, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have come back here."

I frown, holding my head, "Excuse me?"

"You obviously can't handle all of this."

"Well I'm sorry if I can't handle my Uncle being stabbed, or there being vampires or the fact that I'm talking to one now. Or the fact that Katherine could easily send my dad back here, and he'll do what he used to do, and I'll have to leave all of-"

I stop myself, and look at Damon, who is trying to read my face.

"You don't have to hide that you think I'm the bad guy." He snaps.

"What if I do? I don't want too!"

Damon steps closer to me, "But you do, and for as long as you do, you think-"

"Just leave," I whisper.

"Brooke-"

"Now! What part of that don't you understand? You don't care for me, and if I die it won't affect you, so why are you even here?"

Damon looks at my feet, then back at my face. "I honestly don't know." He says, and then he slams the front door behind him.


	7. Masquerade

_**Title: **__Human Nature_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Note: **__So, the end of the last episode…like I said…the story wrote itself, and I PROMISE they WILL become friends(ish) soon. And before you ask, yes, Brooke does play a role in the sacrifice which will be explained during the next episode. Because Elena had been in Mystic Falls for quite a while…but Brooke hadn't. Not as much Brooke in this episode, but if I was watching the episode, I would of seen one main scene with her at the start, then the rest at the actual masquerade. If you want to see a promo pic for Brooke look at my profile picture which has the writing 'human nature' enjoy. Not as keen on this episode, but hey, they get better. And after Brooke leaves Katherine, Damon and Stefan in the room, the conversation follows the original episode. It may seem rushed, but it's because she's not in this episode as much. Next episode she will be much more involved. Oh and for her masquerade costume?_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~MASQUERADE~

* * *

><p>When I see Paul the next day I notice that he has no account of what happened, no idea of Katherine or him being stabbed, or the fact that Damon had fed him some blood. I guess compulsion really did work.<p>

I had checked on him a lot last night, much more than I should of, but I had to in case anything had happened. It wasn't like being compelled was a hobby around here.

When I walk down for breakfast I find him nibbling on a burnt piece of toast, his hair scruffy and a newspaper on the counter which he seemed to be reading.

"Paul?" I mutter, running a hand through my un-brushed hair.

He takes another bite out of his toast or nods towards the bowl of cereal on the table. "Morning handsome, made you breakfast."

I glance towards the cereal and then back at him. I smile and take a seat at the table.

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

Paul frowns and finishes his toast, rubbing his hands together to get the crumbs from his hands. "Perfect and you never ask that. What you up to today then?"

I take a spoonful of my cereal and place the spoon down, "Tonight's the masquerade; I have my dress and mask, so it should be…"

"Fun?"

"It should be."

Paul smirks and folds the paper up, tossing it on the table and picking up a cup of coffee. "I'm working all day and night, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod, "Sure.

He smiles and places his coffee down, walking towards the door, although before he passes it he turns to face me and says, "Have you seen Mason lately?"

I freeze and turn to face him slowly, shaking my head, "No," I lie, "Apparently he left to head back to Florida. I'm sorry Paul."

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "Don't be, he was a good friend, but I have others. See you later, Brooke.

"Bye, Paul." I watch as he leaves the house, and when he does I quickly finish my cereal, and change my clothes and brush my hair, deciding to stay in the house all day until the masquerade starts.

…

It takes me about one hour to get ready for the masquerade, and when I finally apply my mask I remove my phone from my table and dial Elena's number.

"Brooke?"

"Hey, Elena, are you coming to the masquerade tonight?"

I wait, "No sorry, I'm watching Jenna."

"Why?" I ask, "What happened."

"Katherine came into my house and compelled Jenna to stab herself."

I freeze and take a seat near the dresser, "Elena, she did the same to Paul, I found him last night."

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

I nod to myself, "I think, Damon fed him some of his blood and compelled him to forget what happened."

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I never wanted you to get involved with any of this."

I stand up and fix my mask in the mirror, "Neither did I."

I end the call and take one final look at myself in the mirror, to insure I look okay, and then I use Paul's car to drive to the party.

…

When I arrive I notice everyone in a mask, some people I can't even recognise and fire breathers. Everyone looks much more beautiful and the music from the dance area can be heard from the distance.

I take a cherry from a waitress who passes me by, and as I take a bite I glance over towards the dance area.

I drop the stalk of the cherry on the ground and walk towards the dance area, noticing everyone dancing and I smile to myself.

This is the Mystic Falls I wanted to come home to.

I glance around until I see Elena at the top.

Didn't she say she wasn't…Katherine.

I frown and take a few steps forward, although a voice behind stops me.

"Care to dance?"

I turn around to see Damon, in a suit and a black masquerade mask, and I had to admit, he looked extremely handsome.

I take one more glance towards Katherine then back at Damon, as I say, "What's going on that can't be Elena."

Damon places his finger on his lip and I frown, taking another glance towards Katherine. I shake my head and push pass Damon, but he stops me and I stare at him.

"I _need_ to explain everything to you, or you could really mess this up. And if you do, I would take pleasure in hurting you." He whispers.

I take one final glance towards Katherine as Damon says, "Care to dance?"

I take Damon's hand and he pulls me to him and I gasp, but he places my hand on his shoulder, and his own on my hip, and we dance like everyone else.

"What's going on?" I whisper, watching as Damon glances Katherine's way.

'We're going to kill Katherine' he mouths, so that Katherine cannot hear.

I grimace and Damon notices, "You can give me all that killing crap about innocent people and all that but…" he says, deciding to mouth the last part of the sentence, 'do you really think she's innocent?'

I shake my head and stop, letting my hand drop, "I don't want any part of this."

"Then _leave."_

I laugh to myself, not in humour, and push him away.

"I'm staying, and I don't care what you do as long as I'm not a part of it."

I walk past him and leave the dance area, deciding to keep away from everything.

I didn't come here to have a bad time…but who else was he involving…or who else was Damon _and _Stefan involving…was everyone in on this?

…

As I wonder around for a while I decide to figure out who would know what is going on, someone other than Damon. As I wander I find Jeremy, with Katherine, and I realise he must be in on it too. Why would they involve Jeremy?

I wait as Katherine disappears and when she does I quickly walk over.

"Jeremy," I say, grabbing his arm. He turns to face me and he takes his phone from his pocket.

"Brooke, you shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't be here? Jeremy you shouldn't, you're younger, and I already know what's going on…but who else does?

Jeremy looks down at his feet, "Everyone."

I frown, "Everyone? Even Caroline, Bonnie, Elena-"

"Not Elena."

I grimace and look around, "Why?" I whisper.

Jeremy shrugs his shoulders and urges me to follow him, and I do, quickly walking beside me as we step into an area with some bushes, although we both jump as Elena pops out from them, grabbing Jeremy by the arm.

"What the hell is going on?" She asks, in a pink t-shirt.

…

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asks, standing next to me. Bonnie arrived a few minutes before upon knowing of Elena's arrival.

"I only just knew ten minutes ago, I was confused when I saw her, I thought it was you."

"We had an opportunity, and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy says, to both me and Elena.

"Stop with the we, are you guys crazy, you're going to get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Elena."

"And how am I supposed to feel when one of you guys get hurt because of me?"

"There right, Elena."

Everyone faces me then, with Elena frowning.

"Brooke, you can't be serious?"

I nod my head, "It has to end." Jeremy and Bonnie glance between each other and I see Bonnie nod.

"It's not just you, anymore, Elena, she's messed with all of us, Brooke's right she must be stopped." Jeremy mutters his hands on his hips. He really had grown up.

And then, without any of us expecting it, Elena cries out and holds her back, collapsing against the bench that is between us, and I gasp, noticing the blood that starts to pour from her back.

We all crowd around her and I glance towards Bonnie, "Bonnie can't you do something?" I ask frantically.

She shakes her head and holds Elena, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"What's going on?" Jeremy says, and I watch Bonnie as she glances towards a window at the top of the Lockwood Mansion.

"It's Katherine, she's linked to Katherine, get them to stop, now!"

I watch as Jeremy looks towards the building, but I know what room he means and I dash towards it.

It turns out I can run normally in heels.

I dash between people and crowds, rushing as quickly as I can up the stairs, until I finally reach the room where I see Damon, Stefan and Katherine.

"Stop, you're hurting Elena. Everything you're doing to her is affecting Elena."

I see Damon frowns and he looks towards me, I look at Katherine as she removes Stefan from below her and dashes up, standing next to Damon.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." And with that Katherine snatches the stake from Damon.

Damon glances towards me and so does Stefan, and I say, "Bonnie and Jeremy are with her."

"Let's all make sure poor Elena's okay, what about Brooke?"

I frown and watch Katherine as she smirks, picking up the stake, "It doesn't just have to be Elena, it can be any I want, all I have to do is think it."

Katherine takes the stake and runs it across her hand, digging deep, and I hiss in pain as I notice that my hand is being cut in the middle. I hold it with my other hand and watch as it begins to bleed and cut.

I feel Damon and Stefan's gaze on me and as I look up I see Damon knock the stake away. I gasp in pain still and watch as Katherine picks the stake back up and places it before her stomach, "How about another for Elena?"

She lifts it, and almost digs it in when Stefan stops her, "Wait." He mutters, and Katherine listens, taking a seat on the sofa, her legs folded.

"So how about that moonstone?"

…

I lean against the door, with Damon near-by, trying to get free from the room, his hand pressed against it.

"The three of us together, just like old times, the brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon mutters.

"What actually happened in 1864?" I ask, still checking my hand.

"I love Stefan, and now I've come back for him," Katherine says, looking towards Damon.

"And Damon?" I ask.

"I'm sure he can answer that question…"

"If you never loved him," I say, pushing myself from the wall, "Why did you use him? Wasn't Stefan giving you all the love and affection you thought you needed? Did you have to use someone else because you were that much of a slut?"

In a flash Katherine is against the door, where she can't pass, and for the first time I don't flinch.

"I will take please in ripping you apart after this."

"I'm glad." I spit, watching as Katherine turns back around and sits on the sofa.

"You know, Brooke, I'm sure your dad would take pleasure in seeing you like this, all dressed up and-"

"You dare," I snarl, reading to enter the room if need be.

"It's true though isn't it? He's the only living parent you have left."

"If you're going to talk about my dad, don't switch to my mother, you didn't know her."

She smirks, and fiddles with the stake, "I did Brooke."

I frown and glance at Katherine, "What are you talking about?"

"Who do you think was the one who turned your mother?"

I gasp and stare at Katherine, who is still smirking, "N-no, you can't, she's dead…"

"You're dad took her to me, and asked me to turn her, so I gladly did."

I couldn't keep hold of myself then, and instead of staying outside of the room I step inside it, although I know I shouldn't.

"Ooo, someone's very brave."

"What happened," I demand, although before I have an answer Katherine is at me in a flash, a stake in her hand and she drives it into my shoulder.

I hiss in pain and as Stefan rips her from me I back out from the room, holding my shoulder.

"Brooke, get out of here, now." Damon snaps, and I nod, glancing at the three vampires before dashing downstairs.

…

I decide to wait downstairs and attend to my wounds, realising that there is no point in trying to forget and have a good time.

An hour passes and I finally give up on my shoulder and hand, realising that I can't heal them anymore and I decide to have a stroll, where the old underground tomb is. As I pass the tomb I see Damon walk up the steps, and I decide to wait for him.

"What happened?" I ask, holding my shoulder.

Damon holds the moonstone up, although not smiling and says, "We got the moonstone."

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's in the tomb and she can't escape."

I nod and glance towards it, then back at Damon, "It must have been hard for you."

"You don't know what it's like to love someone for one hundred and fifty years."

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I don't and I never will."

I smile weakly towards him and turn away, starting to walk, but as I do I turn and say, "I may not have loved anyone, Damon, but I've lost people."

He doesn't speak, and remains looking towards me, and I turn back around to walk away.

…

After almost everyone has gone I choose to go home, seeing as there is no point staying, and hope that Paul arrives early tomorrow morning. I take out my cell phone to call Elena, hoping that she is okay from what happened before.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena, are you alright now?"

"I think so, the pains gone, so I should be fine."

"How did you fix it?"

"Bonnie put a spell on the wounds to stop them hurting, although I need a bit of strength."

"I'm glad, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm heading home."

"Okay."

I hang up the phone and then quickly turn, hearing footsteps behind me, and then someone places there hand around my mouth and grabs me.


	8. Rose

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Note: **__So, I wasn't that happy with the last episode, but when I thought of it with the whole episode together it wasn't that bad. By the way, throughout this story there may be Brooke replacing Elena in big scenes, and this is one of them. This is another that isn't my best, but like I said, I think of it as a whole episodes, and it seems good. Good episodes are back soon, with Katherina (I promise)_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~ROSE~

* * *

><p>When I woke I found myself in a man's arms. I didn't recognise him, and his eyes where covered with jet black sunglasses, and he had a cap on his head. I didn't know where he was taking me, and I didn't recognise the building in which we were in.<p>

As he carries me I manage to make some noise, although the only thing I can say is, "Please."

He ignores me though, and carries me into another room, placing me down on a sofa. I try to move but I notice that my hands are tied together, as well as my feet. I grasp my hands together and he starts to undo the rope.

"What do you want?" I mumble, my breathy shaky. He places a finger to his lip and continues to undo the rope.

"Please I'm hurt," I finally say as he finishes removing the rope on my hand.

"I know," he says, his eyes suddenly changing to red, and he holds his finger up. "Just a taste."

"No, please!" I shout, although it's not my voice that stops him.

"Trevor," I hear a woman snap, "control yourself."

Trevor turns towards the woman, who has short brown hair and grey eyes. I keep my hands close as I watch them both.

Trevor exchanges another glance towards me and then stands up, passing the woman, saying, "Buzz kill."

I grip the couch with my hand, and as I rub my fee together I notice that there bare.

"What do you want with me," I mumble, facing her.

"You look just like your mother."

"W-Well, I'm not her, so please let me go." I stutter, pushing myself up from the couch.

"Please, I-"

"Be quiet," she snaps, still glaring at me.

"I have no reason for you to want me, or my mother, and if there is for my mother, let me go."

"I know who your mother is, and I don't want her, I need you. You're the only one who I need."

"What do you want?" I say for the final time, although this time I realise I shouldn't of as she hits me across the face, and I go unconscious.

…

When I wake, I hear the woman and Trevor talking in the other room, and I slowly remove myself from the seat, walking towards the hall. My shoulder still hurt like hell, but my hand wasn't that bad.

I slowly step out in the hall, hearing them speak, and I slowly take more steps, before I step on the wrong floorboard.

"You!" I hear the woman say, and I jump at the sound of her voice.

"There's nothing around here for miles, if you think you're getting out of this house you are tragically mistaken."

"Who's Elijah," I mutter…my hands behind my back.

"He's your worst nightmare," she mutters, and I gulp as she walks past me.

….

In the house it doesn't take me long to follow her around, seeing as she won't answer my questions by just staying there.

"Why am I here?" I ask, holding my shoulder as I step into a room full of books.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them."

I shrug my shoulders, although it hurts, "Why won't you?"

"There's another one," she says, picking up a board from the other side of the room.

"It's not like I can go anywhere, the least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

She then drops the board, "I personally want nothing, and I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to whom?" I ask, trying to work strength into my shoulder, "Elijah?"

She laughs and begins messing with the books, "Two points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he, is he a vampire?"

"He's one of 'the' vampires' the originals."

"What do you mean the originals?" I ask, frowning.

"I guess you haven't been it Mystic Falls long enough to fill up on your facts."

"You know about when I came into Mystic Falls."

She nods and begins counting the books, "You left five years ago, and that's why all this couldn't of happened sooner, but now you're back…"

"What else do you know? Who are the originals?" I ask once more, and this time she finally turns around to face me.

"Trevor and I have been running for almost five hundred years, were tired, we want it over, and we're using you to get ourselves out of an old mess."

I grimace and step forward, "But why me?"

"Because you bind the curse, you're the key."

"The sun and the moon curse?" I ask, and she nods. "What do you mean, I'm the key?"

"Years ago, it was promised that a young woman named Elizabeth would bind this curse when it was made, and the next daughter from her bloodline would break it, and so on with each generation. If the husband didn't want their wife to be killed they would leave it for their daughters, and take their wives to be turned into vampires."

"So that's what my father did, that's why Katherine turned her." I mumble to myself, and I don't look back up at the woman, although I know that she's looking at me.

"Tell me more," I ask, struggling to accept all the things that my dad has done to me also adds that he intended for me to die.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh?" I hear Trevor say, and I turn to see him enter the room.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Who else is involved in the sacrifice?"

"Elena Gilbert, also known as the second Petrova Doppelganger."

Oh my god.

I shake my head and brush my hair from my face, "Who were you running from?"

"The originals." Trevor says, placing the board that the woman moved earlier on the window.

"Yeah, she said that, but what does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world; Rose and I pissed them off…Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back, and for over five hundred years they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?"

"He made the mistake that countless others did, he trusted Katherine Petrova."

I frown and turn towards Rose, "Do you mean Katherine?"

Rose nodded. "The one and only."

…

I decided that there was no hope, no chance, and no point in trying to escape, so instead, I waited and waitied…until Elijah came.

…

"He's here," I hear Trevor say as he comes down the stairs and I jump up from my seat.

"This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this, and you have to trust me."

"No! He wants me dead, Rose."

She shakes her head and point to me, "He wants her more!"

"I need to get out of here!"

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family," I hear Trevor mutter, and I can't help but feel sorry for how scared they are, and then as I hear three loud knocks of the door, I begin to feel scared for myself.

"Stay here with her, and don't make a sound." Rose says, and she quickly dashes up towards the stairs.

I gulp as I wait for him to enter.

…

I stand as I hear the footsteps, and as I turn I see a man in s suit, which I could only presume to be Elijah, and he is next to me in a flash.

"Her father would waste such a beautiful woman."

I gulp as he stands close to me, and I quickly glance towards Rose and Trevor, before realising how scared I actually am.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."

I gulp once more and hear my breath becoming shaky, and I quickly glance at Rose.

"Please, don't let him take me," I say, but Rose just puts her head down.

"One last piece of business, and then we're done."

I clench my fists and watch as Elijah walks away from me.

"I've waitied so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Well an apology is not necessary."

"Yes, "Trevor mutters, "Yes it is, you trusted me with Katherine Petrova and I failed you."

I watch as Elijah walks slowly around the room.

"Well, yes you are the guilty one. Rose was loyal to you, and that I honour. Where was your loyalty?"

Elijah stands in front of Trevor now, and I glance between him and Rose, understanding that there is no way for me to get out, I will die.

"I beg your forgiveness," Trevor says, the most sincere I've seen him.

"And so granted."

But he doesn't as he swings his hand across Trevor's head and knocks it clean off.

I gasp and put a hand to my mouth as I watch Rose choke up.

"You!"

"Don't, Rose." Elijah says, and I remove my hand from my mouth.

"You are now free."

Then he turns his attention to me and offers his hand to me.

"Come."

I realise my hand from my neck and loudly say, "What about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

I glance between Rose and Elijah, saying, "I know that you need it, and I know where it is."

"And, yes?"

"I can help you get it."

Elijah smiles and cocks his head a little, "tell me where it is."

Instead of answering I look away, although when I feel his gaze on me I look back at his eyes. I know that he must be trying to compel me, but instead I look down and ignore his gaze, realising my necklace is protecting me.

And then we hear a bang.

"What is that?" Elijah says to Rose.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house," Elijah snaps, and both I and he look towards Rose.

"I don't know!"

He grabs me by my bad shoulder and I cry out in pain as he drags me out into the hallway. He then pushes me to Rose and she grabs hold of me as we see vampires zooming around, although known of us can make out who they are.

"Up here." I hear a voice say, and I recognize it as Stefan, and then someone grabs me and I feel myself being pushed against a wall.

And there, with his finger on his lip is Damon.

I gasp at first, but his finger then touches my lip, and my mouth remains shut. I watch as Damon leans back away a bit to look out for Elijah.

I hear him muttering, but it appeared that Damon fully understood what he was saying, and without saying anything, I see Stefan with Rose and Damon holds me tight and in full speed takes me away from the building.

….

"Damon where's Stefan?"

Damon sighs and turns towards me in his car, "He's dealing with Elijah."

"And you're just going to leave me to do it by himself?"

Damon grimaces, "He wanted to, Brooke, and if we were both there you could have died."

"You only saved me because it would hurt everyone else."

"Correct."

I laugh to myself, and turn to face forward in the car, "Maybe next time you shouldn't bother."

"So, next time a five hundred year old vampire tries to take you to be sacrificed, I'll leave you?"

I nod, "Maybe you should, seeing he can't be the only one."

Damon frowns at me then pulls up to Elena's drive. I frown and turn towards him once again, "Damon, why am I here?"

"Your Uncle isn't at home."

Oh.

I nod and step out of the car, but then I slowly turn, and as I do, I say, "Even though you didn't save me for my actual self….thank you."

He seems shocked by what I say, but just nods, and I turn back around and walk into Elena's house.

And then, I'm greeted with a warm hug from Elena and Bonnie.


	9. Katerina

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, I'm back to what I think is the good chapters, but you guys NEED to review, because I'm losing my confidence in writing this story, and after this season, I'll be writing season 3 every week when It comes out. I'm changing the style of writing to the past, instead of the present. And no, Damon didn't tell Elena he loved her, because as I said in memory lane, she was just a distraction._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~KATERINA~

* * *

><p>It turned out that Paul had gone work again, seeing as I wasn't home, and when he rang me he told me he would be back tomorrow right, and, to be honest, I needed it.<p>

I didn't know whether Elena knew that she was part of the sacrifice, so I thought it would be best to visit the Salvatore's to see if she knew.

Had this really become my life now? Being involved with vampires, witches and sacrifices?

I knocked on the Salvatore's door at nine o clock in the morning. As the door opened I was greeted by Damon.

"Hello Brooke." He said, and I showed a tiny smile, although I didn't mean it.

"Is Elena here? It's important, she wasn't at her house." I asked, gripping my bag that was on my shoulder.

Damon stepped back from the door and opened it wide. "Right this way."

I nodded and walked past him, hearing the door close behind me. As I made my way to the living room, Stefan stopped me.

"Hey," Stefan said. Well, at least he was alive.

"Have you told Elena?" I asked, but he stepped back, and behind him I saw…Rose? Indicating that she must have told her I glanced between them both.

"You," I mutter, finally glancing just towards Rose.

She showed an awkward smile, and I followed both of them to the living room, where I saw Damon and Elena. I took a seat next to Elena.

"Okay you have to understand, I only know what I've been told over the years, and I don't know what's true and not true, that's the problem with all this vampire crap, but, Klaus I know is real."

"Klaus?" I asked, glancing towards Rose, "Who's Klaus?"

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon said.

"He's one of the first generation of vampires," Stefan said, and I got the impression that Elena had been told most of this and he was talking to me.

"Like Elijah?" I asked, and Rose quickly responded.

"No, Elijah is like the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider, Klaus is the real deal."

"Is that that he was going to take me too, to be sacrificed?"

Rose nodded, "We were supposed to get both you and Elena, but since Elena had gone home we could only find you."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us?" Elena asked, her hand raised slightly.

"Yes."

"No."

"What they're saying is, well if what she's saying is true," Damon said, walking towards Rose.

"Which it is," Rose muttered.

"And you're not just saying is so we don't kill you,"

"Which I'm not," Rose muttered again.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe, "Damon said.

"Look Elijah's dead, so no one knows you exist, Elena."

I nodded, "Stefan's right you have to keep yourself safe."

Elena turned towards me and frowned, "Brooke no one knows you exist either."

"Elena, every woman in my family line, could have been sacrificed. They must have known my family tree, which mean they knew my mother, which links to me."

Elena grimaced at me, "What does that mean?"

I looked towards Rose, and she told Elena, but I noticed that Stefan and Damon were listening, seeing as they didn't know.

"Years ago, a woman named Elizabeth was used to bind the curse together, and every daughter were promised to be used to break the curse. If their husband didn't want their wife to be sacrificed, they would get them to turn in a vampire, in this case Katherine did to Brooke's mother, Sarah, and they would let their daughters be sacrificed."

Damon, Stefan and Elena all glared towards me, and I stood up, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door.

"Brooke where are you going," Elena asked, standing up with her bag.

Then I had an idea.

"I'm going to school, you coming?" I said, and I showed a look that only Elena would know meant I had an idea.

She looked towards Stefan then back at me, "Sure, let's go."

I nodded and left the room, while I mouthed to Elena to plan to visit Katherina.

…

"Tell everyone we weren't feeling well," I said, holding the bag while Elena walked next to me with Caroline on my other side.

"And that we went home from school," Elena added.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this this," Caroline said, shaking her head as she walked," I'm a terrible liar!"

"Caroline you'll be fine, trust us." I muttered, passing the bag to Elena as she urged me to.

"You're not the one who has to lie, she might not even tell you anything."

As Elena walked down the steps to the tomb I followed behind her, with Caroline following.

"It's worth trying," Elena says, entering the tomb.

I had to admit, I didn't expect the tomb to be how it was. When I had saw Damon at the masquerade I had never actually entered the tomb, I had only briefly saw it, and although I had my ideas on what it would look like, I didn't expect it as it was.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know," Caroline asked as she entered behind me.

Elena sighed and placed the bag down, "Because he would never be okay with me doing this."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Caroline, she's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus, the only one who can tell us how to stop him," I muttered.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it, are you both sure about this?"

"We can't just sit back and wait, we have to know, Caroline."

Although hesitant, Caroline nodded, and she made her way to the rock that was blocking Katherine from us. It was easy for her to open to, and she knelt down a touch and picked the rock with a hand on each side, quickly moving to the side and placing the rock against the tomb walls.

As Elena took the items out of the bag I stepped forward, trying to see anyone inside of the tomb.

"We'll be okay from here," Elena noted as no one came forward. I turned in her direction as she spoke, but as I heard the shuffling of feet my eyes glanced back into the tomb.

And there she was a decaying, rotting, pale figure, still in her dress from the masquerade, her hair still straight. As she moved forward she leant against the tomb wall, obviously weak and she looked straight towards me.

"Hello Brooke," she croaked, gazing towards me. Then she noticed Elena behind me and addresses her too.

"Elena," she whispered.

"Come to watch me wither away?" She croaked, and it was then that she finally noted Caroline.

"Goodbye Caroline," she snarled, although her voice still croaky.

"As long as we both stay on this side of the door she can't hurt us," Elena said, taking a glance towards Caroline.

Caroline took a glance towards Katherine before quickly leaving the tomb, leaving me, Elena and the rotting corpse in front of us.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine motored, cocking her head towards Elena.

"I brought you something," Elena said, avoiding her question.

"You came here to bribe me, what is it that you want?"

I took the items from the bag and threw it towards her, although it didn't get into the tomb.

"I want you to tell us about Klaus," I said, folding my arms.

"Mmm, you two have been busy."

"I brought you this, it's you've family history." Elena took a book from the bag, holding it in her arms. On the side I saw that written I said 'Petrova'.

"You thought that if you'd bring me some family keepsake I'd open up?"

"No," I add in, and Elena and Katherine both looked at me. "Although I also brought you this."

As I held the bottle of blood up I watched as Katherine slammed against the tomb entrance, although she had no luck of getting out.

"You don't look so good, how long before your body shuts down, ten, twenty years, must be painful dedicate and mummify, I can't even imagine."

Katherine gave up then, collapsing against the tomb wall and sliding down. I passed the blood to Elena and took a seat against the tomb wall.

Elena poured a tiny bit on blood into a cup, taking a stick to push it into the tomb. I watched as Katherine quickly took the drink and gulped it down in one shot.

"Will you tell us about Klaus?" Elena asked, taking the cup back again with the stick.

"It's a long story, me and Klaus. It goes all the way back to England, 1492 after I left Bulgaria…or, was throw out."

"What do you mean, throw out?" I asked.

"My family disowned me; my indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock, the shame."

"It was kept secret?"

"Hmm, my baby was given away, I was banished to England and I had to learn how to adjust, so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I found out what he wanted from me, and then I ran like hell."

_Flashback_

_Katherina ran, as fast as she could, as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't know where she was going, and her woods became too much and she tripped over a branch on the forest floor. At first she didn't get up. Why, she was too frightened too. She held herself on the ground, waiting for the originals to pass by, and then, once they were gone, she dashed forward, although she was greeted by Trevor._

"_Head east, I can't lead them astray much longer."_

"_I can't run anymore," Katherine said, and in all fairness, she could not._

"_Never mind, there's a cottage, it's where Scarlet is staying."_

"_But her husband was supposed to get a vampire to turn her that way I would not be involved in the sacrifice, their daughter is too young to be sacrificed yet."_

"_Klaus has waited too long."_

_Katherine gulped and gazed at the space behind Trevor. "What is happening to her now?"_

"_Her daughter is in hiding with her father, I send her to the cottage, to be turned. There's a vampire there named Rose, who should turn her. Now go, now!"_

_And Katherina ran._

I found myself leaning against the tomb wall in the same way as Katherine was, only with my legs against my chest.

"So, you weren't the only one running, Scarlet and her husband and daughter were running too…"

"What did Klaus want?" Elena asked, standing up the bottle of blood in her hand.

"Same thing he'll want from you, although not as bad as Brooke."

I frowned, "What does that mean?"

She sighed and leant her head against the tomb wall, "Elena will have to die, and it will be quick. But yours will be more…drawn out."

"How?"

"You won't die straight away; you have to bind the curse, so to speak. So it will be like your bones are breaking and your muscles are being ripped apart."

I slammed my hands down on the tomb floor, "And how do you know this?" I spat.

Katherine smirked and glanced towards me, "You find things out when you're being chased by a vampire who wants to drain every inch of blood from your body."

Elena placed another cup of blood into the tomb, and although Katherine quickly drunk it, it wasn't as quick as the first time.

"What does the Petrova bloodline has to do with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Although it's not a petrova doppelganger that is used to break it by binding it, the curse was formed by petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was a way to undo the spell, although one person wasn't enough, and someone had to bind it together, which brings in you." Katherine said, pointing and addressing me in her last few words.

"So you ran, before he killed you," Elena said.

"Something like that."

_Flashback_

_Katherina ran as fast as she could towards the cottage, checking behind her to insure no one was following her. As she reached the door of the cottage she banged on the door frantically._

"_Help, please help me!" Katherina shouted._

_An old woman opened the door, although barley._

"_Please help me." Katherina said once more._

"_I don't invite strangers into my home," the woman said, and she tried to slam the door on Katherina, although she pushed it back open._

"_No, please, Trevor. He said that you would help me."_

"_Damn him, always making promises I don't want to keep." A young girl, Rose, came forth to the door, and it didn't take her a second to realise who the girl was._

"_Let the girl in," she quickly said, and the woman obeyed and opened the door for Katherina to walk into the house._

_And there, in the corner of the room stood Scarlet. She saw Katherina and quickly ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her. Scarlet was only 24, she had a baby when she was 18, and had married at the same time._

"_Katherina, you're alive." She muttered._

"_Yes, but barely," Katherina said, pulling back, "Trevor sent me here. Where is Isabella?"_

_Scarlet held herself and glanced towards Katherina, "I do not know, Benjamin took her out of the country, although he did not tell me where."_

_Katherina sighed and then nodded, before she turned towards Rose. "You must be Rose, thank you. Trevor told me to show you this."_

_Katherina held up the moonstone and both Scarlet and Rose gasped._

"_You stole this from Klaus?" Rose said, and Scarlet repeated the same, "You stole it?_

"_It was to be brought to the sacrifice ritual so I grabbed it and made my escape."_

"_Katherina, people do not escape from Klaus. Anyone who tries ends up back in his grasp or dead."_

_Katherina turned towards Scarlett, confused. "Scarlett, how can you say that, aren't you here to escape?"_

_Scarlett shook her head, "I am here to meet my death."_

_Rose showed a quick glance towards Katherina, before remaining her gaze at Scarlett. "If you think I am risking my life to cause your death you are wrong." Rose walked towards Scarlett and picked her up by force, as well as Katherina._

"_At night fall I will return you both to Klaus and beg him for mercy. You will not escape, and Scarlett you will not die, that is saved for the sacrifice._

"She wanted to die?" I said, Elena taking a seat beside me.

"She was desperate to. I just wanted to escape, I never wanted to die. She was asking Rose to be killed, although my plan was to turn, which happened."

"So, what happened to Scarlett?" Elena asked.

_Flashback_

_Rose pushed them both into a room, them both falling onto beds. Rose slammed the door and nor Katherina or Scarlett could hear anything outside of the door._

"_Katherina, take this," Scarlett said, and she handed the knife to her._

"_What are you implying?"_

"_Kill me, please, Katherina." She whispered, "I cannot run much longer, but you can."_

_Katherina gazed at Scarlett's body, and then back at her face, "Scarlett, you can turn."_

_Scarlett shook her head, and placed her hand on Katherina's shoulder. "Please Katherina."_

_Katherina knew that she had to, and she took the knife in her hand, "Where?"_

_Scarlett pointed to her heart, and nodded. Katherina plunged the knife into her heart and Scarlett gasped. She plunged in in another two times until she knew that Scarlett was dead. As Katherina saw that she was dead, she removed the knife from her heart, and then, she gently plunged it into her stomach._

_Rose entered a while later, with rope in her hands. "It's nightfall."_

_And then she noticed Scarlett._

"_She killed herself," Katherina lied, watching as Rose gazed back to Katherina._

"_Time to go," Rose said, and she walked towards Katherina, preparing the rope. It didn't take her too long to smell the blood though. Rose placed the rope down and saw the wound._

"_When did this happen?" Rose said._

"_In the woods, I tripped."_

"_That's a lie I would have smelt it." Rose searched around the bed until she came across the knife._

"_I'd rather die than go back to Klaus, please just let me die."_

"_If you die, then Trevor dies with you." Rose placed her wrist to her mouth and her teeth sunk into her flesh. It was what Katherina wanted, although she didn't show it._

"_No, no please." Katherina muttered as Rose placed her hand into Katherina's mouth._

"_Where is she?" Trevor said, from the door. Rose quickly slammed him against the wall._

"_You have set us both on a path of death; I only hope that Klaus sees the honour when we return that girl to him."_

_But Katherina wasn't listening to them, instead she took the rope that was lying on the bed, and she hung herself._

"You killed yourself?" Elena gasped and I frowned at the idea.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger, as a vampire I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't really work, you never escaped, you've been running for years," I said, folding my arms.

"I guess so, but its better dying so you can have your blood spilled over a silly little rock."

…

"So how much of your story is actually true?" Elena said, standing up, and I stood up with her.

"I have no reason to lie. All I can do is sit here and wait." Katherine muttered.

"Okay assuming it's even partly true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it, because you wanted to be the one to hand us over to Klaus?" I said.

Katherine leant against the tomb wall and stood up, "Five hundred years in the running I figured that maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find the moonstone." Elena said, her arms folded.

"Right again."

"What else is needed to break the curse? It's not just me, Brooke or the stone is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells," Katherine smirked, "so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf," I added, "What else?"

"A witch to do the spell, mine bailed, but Bonnie should do fine."

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"Caroline," Elena muttered and I frowned, turning to face her.

"Why Caroline?" I asked.

"Katherine was the one who turned her," Elena muttered and I turned to face Katherine.

"Could have been anyone I suppose, although I like the poetry of Caroline."

"Are you done?" I spat, walking towards the tomb, "Anymore people who have to die because you turned five hundred and some odd years ago?"

Katherine smirked, "You can leave if you want."

I nodded to myself and took the bag, "I will, because I can't listen to this crap anymore. "

Katherine cocked her head, "You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you Katherine; I just can't take the crap you say around it."

She raised her eyebrows and I looked towards Elena, "I'll see you later, tell me if you find out anything else."

"Okay," she nodded, and I left the tomb.


	10. The Sacrifice

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, with this chapter, the big delena scenes are replaced with Drooke (Ship name :P) because I think it's PERFECT for them, with the hit and everything. At the end of the season I will show you guys how their first kiss will happen…will I WRITE the kiss? Well, that will only happen if this story gets more than 100 reviews, but if it does, expect their first kiss to be written, and their first kiss might even happen in season four, so who knows, you might have to wait a year! But if this story gets more than 100 reviews, I will write their first kiss, which I will make long!. So review often, more than once, and you'll get rewarded! Oh and this took me longer than expected to write, I started it on Friday, and expected to finish it Saturday night BUT…COMIC CON HAPPENED. I watched it all, and then spend all night waiting for the D/E clip. Sorry, can't help it, the clip isn't even online NOW. Ask me anything, and I'll answer it like Julie Plec. Brooke's behaviour…I'll explain next episode, and…I'll explain a lot next episode._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

…

Human Nature: Shattered

~THE SACRIFICE~

…

This time the thing that woke me up wasn't a nightmare or a knock at my door, instead it was my phone, which buzzed on my bedside table. I rubbed my eyes as they opened and I reached over to grab my phone, placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Brooke, hey, you wanted me to tell you if Katherine said anything else, didn't you?"

I nodded to myself, "Only if it was important."

"Well," she stated, "I think this might be."

"Tell me."

"Katherine said that because she ran, Klaus killed every person she ever cared about, including her family."

Oh.

"Well, I don't have anything to worry about."

"What does that mean?"

"Scarlett got out; none of her family was killed." I muttered, propping myself up on the bed.  
>"Brooke you can't-"<p>

"I'm not going to kill myself, Elena." I interrupt, waiting for a response.

"Well then good, we can find a way around this, and besides, right now I have to go. I talk later."

"Okay," I said and placed the phone back on the bedside table, letting it make a noise as it dropped. I forced myself out of the bed and threw on some clothes, brushed my hair and picked up my black bag, placing it over my shoulder. Then, I headed to the Salvatore Boarding house to find Rose, I had to know about Klaus.

…

When I arrived at the Salvatore house I noticed the door was shut, but unlocked. I pressed my palm against it, and it slowly opened. As I walked forward I pushed the door with me, shutting it without turning back once I was in.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." I frowned and say Rose, only in her dressing gown, walking towards me. I frowned further and looked towards her.

"Sorry I thought you were urm." She said, obviously not wanting to say the name, well, it was pretty obvious.

"Damon? I'm sorry to disappoint." I muttered, almost smiling.

"There's no one else here," she said, pointing behind her.

"Actually," I said, placing my bag down, "I came to see you."

"Then I should probably get dressed."

I nodded, "You probably should."

She smiled, and turned to get dressed. I decided to wait in the living room.

…

"It's a bad idea," Rose said loudly, turning to face towards me.

"No it's not, from what Elena told me your friend slater obviously has more information about Klaus, you and Damon just gave up." I muttered, my arms folded as I sat on the sofa.

"Because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it." She grimaced.

I cocked my head, "Did you ever think who it could have been?"

"What's that supposed to mean." She sighed, standing with her hands on her hip.

"Well, seeing as you don't seem to be buzzing with friends, it could have been someone linked to you, and still there's more to learn."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" She frowned, letting her hands fall from her hip.

"Because you owe me," I muttered, "you're the one who stole me just to get your own freedom."

"I was scared, Brooke."

"We all get scared sometimes, but it wasn't your call to make.

She sighed and sat down next to me. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" She asked.

I looked down towards the floor, thinking of ways to persuade her to take me to Slater. I brushed my hair back with my hand and then my eyes found their way back to her.

"How would you like to be able to walk in the sun," I said, my hand falling from my hair.

"I've been a slave to shadows for five hundred years, what do you think?"

"I think," I stated, "that you will gladly take me to Klaus, and I will find a way for you to have a daylight ring."

She nodded and stood up. "Grab your coat."

I smiled.

…

I wasn't sure where Rose was going, but I didn't bother asking. Instead I was silent until she pulled into an underground car park and walked up the stairs to which I presumed was where Slater lived. I followed a few steps behind her as she walked up and knocked twice loudly on the door.

"Slater, Slater its Rose, open up." She shouted. We both waited for a couple of seconds, and Rose turned back towards me.

"He's not home, sorry," she quickly said, shaking her head.

"No," I said, holding my hand up as she walked towards me, "We didn't come all this way for nothing." I inched my head towards the door and Rose sighed, walking back towards it, and I followed, standing behind her.

I had to admit that I was surprised by her strength. I watched as she gave the door a gentle push, opening it and breaking the chains that were binding it. She stood to the side and her hand followed the path of the door.

"After you," she said, and I nodded. I walked forward slowly, looking around to see if I saw anything. Rose walked in front of me, seeing as I was walking at a slow pace.

"Slater!" She shouted, walking a far distance away. I frowned at her, letting her walk away from me. I stayed in the same place, glancing around in case anyone decided to jump out and I don't know…chew on me.

"I don't think he's going to be much help." I heard Rose call. I frowned and ran towards her, stopping when I saw what must have been Slater, dead, on the floor.

"Oh my God." I muttered, and threw a glance towards Rose. She returned my gaze and walked towards Slater, picking him up by the shoulder and disposing of him. I shook my head to myself and walked over to a computer that was located in the room. I fumbled around with the sheets that were on what I presumed to be Slater's desk.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop, must have found Slater and killed him for his information." I muttered, although I was talking more to myself.

"Hmm, I guess so." Rose stated, "But maybe we should leave, he obviously can't help you."

I frowned and turned around to face her, "Easy for you to say when you're not the one who someone wants to kill."

"Actually-"

"Or sacrificed, should I say," I interrupted. She wasn't getting away that easily.

"Well then, seeing as I can't persuade you to go, maybe I should just call-"

"Damon?" I laughed, leaning against the desk, "Do you really think it would change my mind if he came here?"

"He could force you," she loudly said.

"Why would he bother to come all this way to get me out of here? Do you really think he gives a damn about me?" I laughed once more, although not as loud.

"Why are you so determined to get away from everything?" She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so determined to get Damon here?" I spat, crossing my arms.

"You first."

"I've been gone five years, Rose. Do you really think that if anything happens to me or if I left it would make a difference? They quickly got used to the fact that I was gone."

"How do you know, you weren't there." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, do you know?" I said, cocking my head. "Didn't think so," I whispered as I dropped my arms.

"You _really_ think that Damon doesn't care about you?"

"Not one bit." I said, looking through Slater's paperwork.

"Well last night he showed concern for you." Rose spoke as she walked towards me, standing next to me.

"Really, when was that? When you were sleeping together?"

She laughed, "After actually."

I shook my head, laughing a tiny bit to myself.

"He said that both you and Elena need protecting." She said.

"And I wonder who brought up the conversation?" I mutter, knowing that it wasn't Damon.

She bit her lip, unable to think of anything else to say.

"So, are you going help me with this or not?" I said, sick of talking about Damon.  
>"Sure," she sighed.<p>

I nodded, and turned on the computer.

"It's password protected, I can't get in," I grimaced, sighing as the entry with a password box came onto the screen.

"Then then really is nothing we can do, let's just go."

I was ready to give her another lecture, but instead I was beaten with a bang.

"Stay here," Rose said, and walked towards where we believed the noise was coming from. I waited behind as I watched Rose open the door, and then, out of nowhere, a girl in a short black dress with black hair ran towards her, hugging her.

"Rose," she whimpered as Rose returned the hug, and all I could do was watch them.

…

As I poured coffee into the three cups of tea, I heard Rose walking towards me.

"How is she?" I asked, adding sugar to my cup.

"Over reacting," she whispered, taking a seat near the table.

"Her boyfriend just died, there's no such thing as over reacting," I muttered, placing the kettle of hot water down.

"Those tears are for her, she didn't care about Slater," Rose whispered again, insuring that Alice couldn't hear, "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Oh.

I picked up the cup of tea from the table and walked over to Alice, sitting down beside her. As I passed her the cup she thanked me.

"You look really familiar," she said, eyeing me up and down. I knew she meant my mother, "Did you know Slater?"

"Not personally, no." I responded, taking a sip from my own cup that was already on the table. "I just knew he kept detailed records of vampire contacts, and I was hoping he could point to me to Klaus."

"Doubtful," she coughed, "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I asked.

She frowned, "Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend killed-"

"I understand that," I interrupted, "Do you know his computer password?"

She shook her head, placing her cup of tea down, "Who do you think you are…"

I knew I had to get information out of her somehow, so I used the only thing possible.

"What If I could convince Rose to turn you, will you show us his files then?"

She nodded.

…

"Someone's been here; the hard drive is completely wiped out." Alice muttered, showing us the computer screen.

"Probably whoever killed him," Rose said. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, turning around.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid," Alice said, and I turned back around, "everything's backed up on our remote server."

I watched as Alice fumbled through the screens, trying to log on. I folded my arms as Rose whispered in my ear, "You do know that she's not getting anywhere near me blood."

"I know," I admitted, "but she doesn't." Then I walked forward until I had a clear view of the screen.

"Kristen Stewart, god was his obvious."

"These were all leads to vampires?" I asked, leaning against the desk near Alice.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me."

"What about that one, Cody Weber." Rose said, and I looked on, seeing I didn't know who she was talking about. Rose leaned in further, "He exchanged a dozen of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him," Alice admitted, turning around in her chair. I nodded and picked up the phone, giving it to her.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus, the _daughter_ need to bind the curse is willing to sacrifice."

I heard a gasp from Rose, but I ignored it. "What?" she shouted.

"Oh my god, I _knew _I recognized you, you're Sarah's daughter-"

"Just send him the message, please," I interrupted, and walked away from then both, although Rose followed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

I raised my arms, "I give up," I muttered, "I surrender. Twelve years of being scared, and now to come back to _this,_ I might as well just give up."

"You don't have to, people care about you, they can _help you."_

"I'm sick of not trusting people, I'm sick of meeting new people, and being scared to trust them. I can't live like this anymore, and if someone is looking for _me,_ to get a ticket out of here, I'm not going to say no."

"You're like this because?"

"My dad, and that's all I'll say," I grimaced, "I'm not on a suicide mission, no one's going to break down if I go, I've been gone for five years they'll get used to it."

Rose was about to talk, but before she could Alice appeared.

"Cody is on his way, and he _really_ wants to meet you."

I couldn't say anything at that moment; instead I just looked at Alice, and nodded.

…

I waited for what seemed like an hour, pacing around the room. I picked up a glass of water from the kitchen and walked out the living room, frowning as I saw Alice looking at something behind me.

I grimaced as I frowned and quickly turned around, finding none other than Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here?" He said, clearly not happy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I returned, crossing my arms. I heard Rose's footsteps behind me, so I turned, my arms still folded.

"You called him, really?" I laughed, although not in humour.

"I'm sorry, Brooke."

"You said you understood," I muttered.

"She lied," Damon said. I turned back to him, unfolding my arms. I wasn't in the mood, especially for him.

"Damon Salvatore, no way," I heard Alice say from afar.

"Get rid of her."

And Rose did; I heard footsteps fading behind me.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"Really?" I laughed again, "You expect to just come here and for me to happily go with you, after all this.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Brooke, we're leaving."

"No," I spat.

Damon leant forward, "I said we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you, you shouldn't even be here." I grimaced.

"You don't get to make decisions," Damon muttered and I frowned.

"My life and my death is a decision I have the right to make," I spat again.

"Your death, really? Are you on some kind of suicide mission? Who's going to save your life while you're making these _decisions?"_

I sighed, "You're not listening to me Damon, I don't want to be saved. I…I can't do this anymore."

There was a moment of silence when I thought that Damon would let me go to Klaus, but he was giving up quite yet.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

I shook my head, but it seemed that Damon wasn't going to just _ask _me to leave. Without a second thought he grabbed my arm tight, pulling me a bit, but I refused. He wasn't going to move me by force, no way.

"No!" I shouted, but Damon still tugged. And then, without giving it a second thought I swung my fist towards his jaw, but he caught it in his hand, and I gasped at the strength. He moved closer, his lips almost touching my fist, and he leant close to my face.

"Don't ever, do that, again." He whispered, and I stood still, watching as Damon let my fist go, and then I stood there in shock.

…

"Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon said, walking from where Alice was sleeping. I was ready to surrender, return back, but then, the double doors burst open. We all turned me and Rose standing up as three men entered.

"We're here to see the daughter," They said, and I nodded walking forward although Damon stopped me. I sighed and stepped back a step.

"There's nothing for you to see here." Damon said, and then one of the men collapsed to the floor, revealing…Elijah?

I gasped as he sprung forward, visible between the door remaining men. How was it that he was alive?

I watched Rose as she ran too, although this time it was from Elijah, then my eyes dazed back to Elijah.

"I killed you, you were dead," Damon said.

"For centuries now." Elijah muttered.

"Who are you," he asked, respectfully to the two men.

"Who are _you?" _The man spat back.

"I'm Elijah," he replied.

"We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus. She's the daughter, she's the one needed to bind the curse, and we can't get a hold of the doppelganger. Klaus would want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here," Elijah asked and they shook their heads, while he smiled.

"Well then you have been incredibly helpful."

And then, he ripped their hearts out. I gasped again and took a small step back. I expected him to do something then attack Damon or take me, but instead he disappeared, and I threw I confused look at Damon.

…

It was Damon who offered to take me back to my house, and I accepted, seeing as I didn't have a ride.

"Thank you for bringing me home," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Well your ride left you I didn't want to leave you stranded," Damon responded, and as we reached the door we both stopped.

"She was just scared, she didn't mean to run."

"Yes, she did," Damon frowned, "She's been running for five hundred years."

"I can't believe Elijah's still alive," I admitted, changing the subject a little, "Why do you think that he killed those two vampires and then took off?"

"If I had a dollar for every time an evil vampire surprised me."

I nodded, and then walked forward, but Damon pulled me back, gripping my arm, I wasn't in the mood.

"What you did today was very _stupid," _he muttered.

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught," I grimaced, pulling my arm away.

"You don't have to keep pretending to care," I said.

He frowned, "Why are you so determined to see that."

"Because it's easier that way, because I can't see you caring."

"Just because I'm doing _this_ for everyone else doesn't mean there's a part of it for you."

I crossed my arms, "And what would that be, three percent?"

"I'd say at the moment it's currently on fifteen percentage. Give or take."

I shook my head, "I know you don't care, so don't act like it…Good night, Damon." I said, and disappeared into my house.


	11. By The Light Of The Moon

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, to explain these two chapters, in case their confusing (The Sacrifice and this one.) Brooke, thought there was no point in trying to escape Klaus, she felt like giving up, seeing as she came back for everything to be good and…look what happened. She understands what she did was wrong, so she doesn't go on a suicide mission, instead, Elena, realises that there is no hope, and she needs to protect her family, so, yes she gets stuck in the house, and Elijah comes, because well, they haven't met yet. You might hate me, because Damon and Brooke are not 'friends' yet. I'm sorry! I can't rush them! But Damon will start caring and warming up to her in Daddy Issues, after a certain event in The Descent. And no, it's not because of Rose dying, he does something to HER. If we manage to reach 50 reviews, I have a free wallpaper that I made for you guys; yes it's a pretty good one too. So, in my episode head, I can't see Brooke a lot in this episode, so it's not that long, but like I said, if you want the true feel just watch the whole episode and add these scenes in, it's what I do…_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON~

* * *

><p>I was tidying my room, seeing as Paul had been nagging me to do it, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I dropped the jeans that I had in my hand and removed it from my pocket, the screen indicating that it was Bonnie. I pressed the dial and held it to my ear.<p>

"Bonnie," I sighed.

"Brooke, where are you? What you did yesterday was so stupid, you could have been killed-"

"You don't have to give me a lecture," I muttered, "Damon already did that for me."

"Yeah, well it's a good thing Damon _did_ come and save you."

I picked up a stack on clothes and threw them on the bed, "So now you like the guy, well maybe you should, I mean, you did burn him."

I heard a laugh from the other side, "I don't like him, but he did save you, so you were lucky."

"Bonnie, I know you think that I'm on a suicide mission but I'm not, I'm not going to look for trouble. I understand what I did was wrong. I just think you should watch Elena."

"Elena?" she asked, "Elena hasn't done anything-"

"But who's to say she won't," I muttered, picking up some more objects from the floor and placing them onto the bed, "Bonnie, you know Elena, she'll do whatever to protect the people she loves."

There was a pause, then Bonnie said, "Fine, I'll go to Elena's and see what she says, and if she says anything like you've just said, I'll keep her in the house.

"Okay," I muttered and placed the phone back in my pocket. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair looking at the mess on the floor. I had a lot of work to do.

…

It took me half an hour to fully clean my room, and once I had I decided to go to the grill, to get things off my chest. The reality was that I was still sick and tired of everything, but I couldn't just give up, my mother wouldn't have wanted that, and if my father did, I didn't give a damn what he thought.

I entered the grill at what I presumed to be around three in the afternoon, it was busy, but I needed time to think, time to be alone.

"Excuse me," I heard a woman say, and I turned.

"This is a bit of a weird question, but do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

I frowned and crossed my arms, "Yeah, I do, why?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No reason, I was just wondering."

I sighed and unfolded my arms, "There has to be a reason," I said. I know I sounded cocky, but I was tired of everyone dodging things, she might as well get to the point.

"Ok then, another question, do you know Mason Lockwood?"

Oh.

I shook my head, "No," I lied, "I don't."

"Well, then-"

We were interrupted by Alaric, who took a seat next the woman, acting drunk. Even I knew that he was acting, so I didn't know how she didn't know.

I frowned and looked to the left, catching the eye of Damon. How did I know…

I walked a couple of steps back from them and then walked up towards the steps to Damon, taking a seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" I muttered.

He turned towards me, "How do you know I'm up to something."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I can Alaric isn't drunk," I turned towards the woman, "Unlike her."

"I thought he did pretty well," he smirked.

"Damon, what do you want with her?" I asked.

"She knows Tyler, she's looking for Mason, you know how that went down, and she might be a werewolf."

"What do you plan to do?" I asked.

Damon held up a bag of an herb. "Is that?" I asked.

"Yep, wolfs bane."

"Damon, don't do anything stupid." I grimaced.

"I'm going to put the wolfs bane in her drink, and see if she's a werewolf, and besides why does it matter to you?" He smirked, once again imitating me.

"Because tonight's a full moon and if a werewolf bite _does_ kill a vampire…" I trailed off. His smirked faded and he looked more sincere towards me.

"I'll be careful," he muttered, and walked over towards them both. I sighed and remained in my seat, a clear view of the three. I ordered a meal and drink from Matt, and I spend all day there, watching their conversation.

…

I spend most of the day there, taking nibbles from my plate of food. Nothing was happening, which in an aspect was good, I didn't want anyone getting hurt.

I took a sip from my drink, until I saw the woman slam her drink down. I frowned and place my own down.

I didn't know what they were saying, seeing as I was at a distance, so I stood up, watching as Jules walked out of the bar. Damon gazed towards me, and I gazed back, as he and Alaric rushed out of the bar.

I placed money of the table hoping that someone would pick it up and I rushed after them.

"Where is she?" I heard Damon say, slamming the door open.

"Just let it go, Damon, don't be stupid." Alaric muttered back.

"So, what, I'm supposed to just let her get anyway," Damon shouted, looking around, "You've been marked, what kind of wolf crap is that, anyway?"

"Damon!," I shouted, realising I wasn't going to catch up with them. Both he and Alaric turned towards me.

"Look, Brooke, just go home, I can deal with this myself."

Damon continued to walk, but I turned him around, grasping his arm, "Damon do I have to tell you again? Look up," I said, waiting as he did look up to the moon, "One bite, one bite is all it takes and your dead. Damon, don't risk it, just go home and lock your doors. You and Alaric can deal with it in the morning." I muttered.

Damon looked at me, then Alaric, who nodded. Damon turned back to me, then and nodded himself, "Fine, but you go home, too."

"I'm not going anywhere." I frowned.

"I expected you to get involved with all his wolf crap." He muttered.

"Well I'm not," I said back, "I'm going back into the grill, you really going to tell me what to do again?" I spat, and he shook his head once, turning to Alaric then quickly walking away. I turned towards Alaric and he did the same, and walked away. Then I placed my hand on my head, I was getting a headache. I sighed and turned back around into the grill.


	12. The Descent

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__I'm back again! So last chapter, it worked for me because I watched the whole episode and in my mind I added those scenes in. This chapter, BOTH Brooke and Elena watch Rose, but I couldn't help it, Brooke hugs Damon, although it doesn't mean they're going to be best friends yet. Basically at the end of the season they will be very strong friends, and then in season 3 the romance starts. Although…end scene. BIG scene, for me anyway. I think they need the next step, starting to become friends, so here it is. Ask me any questions._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~THE DESCENT~

* * *

><p>It was only yesterday that Elena informed me that Rose had been bitten the night of the full moon. It was two days ago that she was actually bitten, and even though she had kidnapped me, she had helped me too, and I owed her to at least see how see was.<p>

As I entered the Salvatore house Elena was already there, with Damon. As I entered they both looked at me.

"How is she?" I asked, shutting the door. None of them answered, so I realised it must have been bad.

"Is…she going to die?" I asked.

"Probably, the wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." He muttered.

I frowned, "Like a poison?"

"I don't know, Brooke, I'm not an expert in the field."

I nodded, and Damon walked past me, opening the door I had just closed and walked out. I turned to Elena.  
>"Is everything okay?"<p>

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess so, Damon told me to look after Rose, just now."

I nodded back, "Then I guess I'll help," I smiled, and Elena smiled back at me.

"I'll just get Rose some blood and some things for her." Elena said, and disappeared. I placed my bag down in the hall and helped Rose into bed, she looked more ill than I expected.

…

"Get in bed," I told Rose, taking her jacket from her as she lay down on Damon's bed.

"We don't get sick, when we die, it's fast and sudden and certainly not drawn out with an illness," she muttered, gasping a bit in pain as she lay on her back where the wolf bite was.

"You're not going to die," I replied.

"Such a human thing to say," she croaked, and I pulled the sheets up to her.

I had never been in Damon's room before; it wasn't something I had planned. I looked around, noticing the bathroom. His room was _much_ larger than I expected, well, saying that, so was the Salvatore house.

"You've never been in Damon's room before have you?" Rose asked.

I shook my head, "It wasn't in my top ten list of places to visit," I laughed.

"Did it make the top twenty?" She said, and I just laughed again, "Not what you expected?"

"It's just a room," I sighed, "I'm going to find Elena, I'll be right back."

Rose nodded and I left the room, only to bump into Elena outside, "I was wondering where you were."

She held up a blood bag, "I was getting this for Rose."

"Okay," I nodded, "I'm just going to get a glass of water." I smiled back at Elena and walked downstairs, picking up a glass and filling it up in the kitchen. I took a mouthful and placed it back on the table, quickly jogging upstairs. As I opened the door I looked towards the bed, noticing blood on the bed sheets…and no Rose.

"Elena?" I muttered, and she entered from the kitchen with a wet towel in her hand. She turned to me and frowned.

"Where's Rose?" she asked, and I shrugged my shoulders, turning around. "I don't know-Elena!" I shouted, noticing Rose behind her, her face was vamped out and she slammed Elena against the wall.

I gasped and took a step back, insure of what to do. I couldn't fight a five hundred year old vampire, or any vampire at that matter.

"It's all your fault Katerina!" She shouted, holding her against the wall.

"Rose, stop its Elena!" I shouted back, but she ignored me.

"You Katerina, _you_did this!" Rose snarled.

"Rose, its Elena, stop." I muttered, but it was no use.

"You betrayed us!"

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena finally shouted, and Rose listened. Her eyes went back to normal, and she took a step back. "Elena?"

Elena took a glance towards me and nodded, "It's me, it's Elena," she gasped. Rose turned to face me then.

"Brooke?" She mumbled, and I nodded, then she turned back to Elena.

"Oh my god Elena I'm so sorry," she cried, "I don't know what's happening."

"It's alright, you're going to be alright," Elena replied, holding her hand out, not intending for Rose to take it, but to insure her she _was_ going to be okay.

I nodded towards the bed, and Elena helped Rose into it. "My mind…" Rose stated.

"It's alright, it was just for a second," I said, helping Elena.

"I'm sorry; you two…don't be scared of me."

"We're not," Elena replied, pulling the sheets up to Rose as she did before, "but you need to rest."

"I'm scared," Rose choked, and I couldn't help feel sorry for her, I didn't know how it felt, and I wasn't sure I ever would.

"You're not alone, we're right here," I whispered to her, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Where's here?" she franticly said, looking around the room.

"Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom," Elena said, holding her down.

"I want to go home," she cried, fumbling around, looking like she was actually going to cry.

"Tell me about," I mumbled, fixing her bed sheets.

"Thirty kilometres South of London," she whispered, "all fields and trees and horses."

"It sounds beautiful," I smiled.

"So much time wasted…I just wish I hadn't been so afraid."

Elena and I glanced at each other.

…

After watching Rose for some time, I decided to spend some time in the Salvatore library while Elena watched Rose. The library was bigger than a normal library in a shop, and I found enjoyment looking through all of the books. A while later, I saw Elena come down the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" I muttered and she shook her head.

"I can't find Rose."

I frowned and looked around, taking out my phone. I dialled Damon, although he didn't answer, so I just left a message, "Its Brooke, I'm worried about Rose, I think you should come home." I placed the phone back in my pocket then sighed, "I'll stay upstairs, in case she's there."

Elena nodded and I ran upstairs as quickly as I could. I looked around in all the rooms, trying to see if she was behind any wardrobes or hiding in places. I looked throughout all the rooms, finally getting to what I presumed to be Stefan's. I was looking around, when I heard footsteps, and I turned expecting it to be Rose, but instead, it was Elena, who ran in and slammed the door shut, locking it.  
>"What are you doing?" I said, frowning.<p>

Elena took a desk and pushed it against the wall.

"It's happened again hasn't it?" I muttered and Elena nodded.

"Can you get the window?" she asked, and I nodded, quickly jogging across to it. I open the doors to the balcony and insured that sunlight was getting in.

I walked towards Elena, and realised we needed something to protect ourselves with. I looked towards the wooden chair and broke the leg of, realising I could use it as a stake. Elena jumped as I broke the chair and she turned towards me, then we both looked towards the door.

As the door handle fumbled we both jumped.

"Elena, I know it's you and not Katherine," Rose choked, vomiting again, "Please I need your help."

But know of us could give her that help, we were too scared.

…

None of us had any idea as to what Rose was doing downstairs. I was leaning against the wall closest to the door with the stake in my hand, and Elena was sitting on the bed.

I frowned as I noticed there was no noise at all coming from the house, and I stood up.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, frowning.

"It's too quiet." I muttered back and gripped onto the desk.

Elena stood up and shook her head, "Brooke that's a bad idea-"

"If you went," I interrupted, moving the desk from the door, "She only attacked you because you look like Katherine,"

Elena shook her head, "She could still attack you,"

I held up the stake, "I still have this; I don't even have to stake her."

Elena nodded, although only briefly and I slowly unlocked the door, turning to Elena before opening the door fully. I gulped and slowly walked out, looking in both directions. I slowly walked down the stairs, pointing the stake in different directions.

I jumped as I reached the living room, turning to see the door open. I frowned and walked forward slightly; gripping my stake harder, and then I felt someone behind me. I gasped and quickly turned, finding Damon.

He looked at the stake and raised his eyebrows, "You okay?"

I shook my head, lowering the stake.

"Where's Rose?" he asked, looking around. I threw up my hand and sighed, "I don't know."

He looked around and sighed too, "Get Elena," and then he walked out of the house. I quickly sprinted upstairs.

…

Me, Elena and Damon had arrived at the school, seeing as a vampire had fed on a man, it had to be Rose. As Damon talked to Liz, I was with Elena.

"Hey, Stefan, I don't know where you are but please call him," Elena said into her phone, before hanging up.

"I don't know what to do about Stefan, Brooke."

"Then go," I muttered, "I'll stay with Damon."

She frowned, "Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Okay," she replied and quickly walked towards her car. I stood there until Damon walked to me.

"Where's Elena off to?"

"She's going to try and find Stefan," I answered, "Do you have any idea?"

"Baby brother's not my priority right now," He said, handing me a stake. I frowned, "Take this, come on." He pulled me with him, I followed him, until we reached the car park, and their she was, feeding on a girl.

I stood back as Damon went to her.

"Rose, stop!" he shouted, and she turned at the sound of his voice, pouncing on him. I gasped again but stepped closer, although not too close. Damon quickly switched so he was holding her to the floor.

"Rose stop, it's me, it's Damon." He shouted, and I watched as her face slowly went back to normal. She turned to her left to look at the dead bodies.

"Did I do this?" She cried, the blood still smeared on her face, "I never meant to hurt anybody, I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"I know," Damon said, and his voice sounded, different, sweet, and sincere.

She then turned to me, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," It took all I had to keep looking at her, I couldn't look at her like that.

"Come on let's get you home," Damon muttered and he took Rose in his arms, carrying her. As he passed me he gazed at me. I looked around then picked up the stake, following them both to the car.

…

Damon made it pretty clear that I had to leave, and due to the circumstances I decided too. I knew I would be back later, I knew I had to see him. Even though he didn't want to admit it I could see through him, he was hurting. When I came to check on them I didn't expect to see what I found. I entered Damon's bedroom, expecting to see them both, but instead of found a stake. A used one.

So here I am, waiting in the living room for Damon to return, and just as my thoughts wander he does.

He notices me and sighs, "You were supposed to leave."

"I did, and then I came back."

"Why," he muttered, "Nothing's changed since the last time."

"Damon," I interrupt, "I know you had to kill her."

He looks at me, and I stand up, rubbing my head, "It couldn't have been easy."

"Now, who's the one _pretending_ to care, as you say?" He snapped back.

I frowned, "Damon, you're hurting, of course I care," I replied, and I had to admit to myself, I felt sorry for him, there was a part of him; even though it wasn't huge, that was starting to care.

Damon took a sip of his drink, "So, I can't care? Because that makes sense Brooke."

"Damon, I-"I stopped, then continued, "I can't trust anyone, and I can't believe anyone _cares_ about me, because of my father. And I know it's stupid and pathetic that I can't get over it, but I don't know what to believe anymore. Katherine is telling me that my mother isn't dead, that my dad asked Katherine to turn her. For years, since I was a little girl I've lived in fear because I thought my dad kill her. And since, I don't believe people care about me. That doesn't mean I don't care about other people."

Damon placed his drink down, "Then I guess I can just say the same, go home, and get some rest."

"Damon, you don't have to lie-"

"Lie about what?" he interrupted.

"I know you cared about Rose, and I know you feel, I know that you're hurting." I said.

"What do you want me to say, Brooke? That I cared about Rose, that I'm upset, well I didn't and I'm not."

"Why are you pretending?" I mumbled, "Just because you're a vampire-"

"I feel, Brooke, okay? And it _sucks_. What sucks even more was that it was supposed to me, Jules was coming after me."

"You feel guilty. Damon, this wasn't your fault, you don't have to feel guilty."

"Go, home, Brooke, please." He muttered, and I noticed his eyes, there were tears in them.

I nodded, "Fine, I'll leave." Damon nodded back and I walked towards the door, but I passed him. I stood there and turned, and I couldn't help it. He was the person who I would always thought I could hate, the person who I could never care for, yet here I was, and there was a part of me that did. I turned towards him, and without giving it a second thought I wrapped my arms around him. He didn't respond by hugging me back, but that didn't matter, he wasn't pushing me away either. I stayed there for ten seconds, before pulling away. As I did I looked at his face, although he didn't look at mine.  
>"Goodnight, Damon," I whispered, and left the boarding house.<p>

…

Seeing as Paul had asked me to get some food groceries in, I had quickly been to the shop, and now I was returning back home. I took the long way this time; I had too much on my mind. As I was driving, I noticed someone of the road.

I frowned and stopped in front of the body, it didn't seem like he was breathing. Oh my god.

I quickly opened the door and rushed over, taking out my phone to call someone for tell.

"Excuse me, are you okay-"…It was Damon.

"Damon?" I frowned placing my phone back in my pocket, "What are you doing?"

Damon blinked and then looked up at me, "I'm lost."

I frowned and crossed my arms, "And you're lying in the middle of the road?"

"Not that kind of lost," he said, sitting up, taking out…alcohol. I sighed, "Damon, I know your hurting about Rose, but I don't have time for this."

I shook my head and passed him, he was a vampire, and he could take care of himself.

"No, please, Brooke, I really do need help," he muttered, but I carried on walking, until he grabbed me and turned me around.

"Ow! Damon you're hurting me!" Damon held my arms, before removing my vervain necklace…no.

"No, Damon, stop!"

"Don't move," he whispered, and I couldn't help but look into his eyes, he was compelling me. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"Damon, let me go, we can talk about this, I don't want trouble."

"Neither do I," he slurred, "But it's all I've got, its trouble," and he took another sip of alcohol.

He gently placed his hands on my arms, I looked down at them, "People don't care about me, Brooke, and you don't have to lie about it."

"I didn't hug you for my own benefit," I muttered, looking back up at him.

He frowned and looked down, "I have a secret, Brooke, I have a big one, and I've never said it out loud, I mean what's the point, it's not going to change who I am, or make me good."

"You were never bad in the first place," I choked, desperate to get out of here.

"I'm not human," he said, realising his hands from my arms, "And I miss it, I miss it more than anything it the world." He was practically shouting now, and I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Damon, it's okay, the fact y-you miss it, it means something, that there's a part that's still human-" And that part was honest.

"No, Brooke, I can't feel…I can't."

I looked in his eyes, deeply this time, and said the only thing I could, "Please."

Damon looked at me the way he did before, sincere, he truly looked at me. "You're free to go." I nodded and quickly walked to the car, I didn't bother to get the necklace, and I could get another from Stefan. I was about to open my door, when I was turned around and slammed against the car.

"No, Damon, please!" I shouted, holding onto his arms as he was holding onto mine

"But I have to do this, Brooke, I'm not _human-"_

"Damon, you think you're this monster, this demon with no soul, but you're not. Damon you're human to me and you always have been...Damon you always will be." I cried.

He looked down at me, "I'm sorry," he croaked, and then, he sunk his teeth into my throat. I screamed, trying to get anyone's attention, he was draining me, he was…killing me.

"Damon, please!" I screamed, and he stopped. I gasped as he looked back at me, my blood on his mouth.

"Brooke."

"Stay away from me," I muttered, holding my neck. He looked down at my wound, "To think I was actually starting to care."

He looked down up at my face and bit into his wrist, placing into my mouth. The taste was foul, just like at the carnival, but I couldn't get him off me.

He finally pulled his wrist back and I held my neck, feeling it mend.

"Let me go," I snapped, but instead he held me tight, and looked into my eyes. "You _dare_ make me forget this."

"You won't remember what I did to you, you'll think that you ran over a rabbit, but you can't find it, and you were mistaken…You don't deserve this." And he disappeared.

I frowned and looked around, I was sure that I had hit a rabbit, but I couldn't see one. I sighed and went back to my car; Paul would be expecting me soon.

…

As I pulled into the drive, I noticed another car instead of Paul's. I frowned and open the front door with my key.  
>"Paul?" I shouted, although I received no answer.<p>

"He's not in." I heard a man say, and I recognised that voice, it haunted me. It was the reason I left this place in the first place. I turned slowly to see him, to see Scott. To see my father.

"Scott," I choked and he smiled, "Hello Brooke."


	13. Daddy Issues

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, next chapter! I wrote this all night, for you guys. I deserve reviews for that don't I? :D So, the end of the last chapter, I had to come on. With Brooke's dad and that it made sense for her dad to return, especially in this episode. Enjoy! Oh and I got more than fifty reviews! THANK YOU! So, here's a wallpaper for you all, and even if you don't use it, still look at it fanpop(DOT)com/fans/DustyMoonlight/gallery/image/2710606 This chapter Elena is kinda of replaced by Brooke...sorry, had to be done. Once again, not the longest chapter. And yes, after Brooke leaves the grill, there's the same scene with Damon and Elena, apart from there's no 'bne the better man' and Elena touching his arm. Enjoy! So, this is what I meant by Damon feeling guilty, and warming up to her. I have to admit, it's not the best episode, I just need this to be the episode for Brooke and her Dad, Scott._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~DADDY ISSUES~

* * *

><p>I had no choice but to let my father stay the night, I was determined to know the truth behind everything, although that night I didn't ask for it. I had also locked my door, even though I knew he would have come in. The thought of the whole situation also kept me up all night, and I was sure that I fell asleep at four in the morning.<p>

The hardest part was that Paul wasn't there last night; he was at a job again, and due to return today, which meant I would have to tell me that Scott was back.

Waking up the next morning I quickly got dressed, looking around when I left the room in case I bumped into him.

As I entered the kitchen I jumped as I did bump into him.

"Morning, Brooke." He nodded, and I shook my head, "You're still here?" I spat.  
>"I know you may be confused-"<p>

"Katherine Pierce-"I interrupted, "Ring any bells?"

He nodded, "So, you know, you know the truth."

I shook my head and walked over to the fridge, "No, I don't, Scott, I only got one sentence of what happened."

He crossed his arms and leant against the kitchen counter. "Brooke I can explain everything, just please, give me time."

"No," I spat, "Time? You really want time? You're the one who owes me time, Scott. Since I was six years old, I've been scared of you."

"I never killed your mother, if you were told that I asked Katherine to turn her then, yes, I did."

I laughed, "You turned her so that she didn't have to be used in the sacrifice, so that I would."

"Brooke, you've got the wrong end of the stick."

I slammed the fridge door, "You have no _right_ to be here."

"Who doesn't?" Paul said. I sighed and turned to face the doorway, waiting for Paul to enter, I didn't know what his reaction was going to be.

"Brooke, what…what the _hell_ is he doing here?" He snapped and I shook my head.

"It's alright, Paul, I don't want him here either."

Scott pushed himself from the kitchen counter and Paul walked straight up to his face.

"How _dare _you show your face around here, you stupid-"

"Paul, stop!" I interrupted, stepping between them both. "Both of you just go-"

"Brooke-"

"Please!" I cried, and I watched as they both left the house. I collapsed onto the kitchen chair; my head feel into my lap. I sighed and closed my eyes. I remained there for at least five minutes before I heard a knock at the door.

I sighed; I wasn't in the mood for Scott or Paul.

I opened the door and said, "Look, I told you I needed some...Damon."

He looked at me and frowned, "Is everything okay?" He muttered and I rubbed my head, I suppose in one way I was confused at his sincereness.

"Urm…yeah, I-" I looked at him, and I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"No, not really." I laughed at the whole situation, although not in humour.

"Why, what happened?" He asked and I frowned, once again confused at how nice he was being. I turned around walking a few steps, expecting him to follow, but I frowned, not hearing any footsteps and I turned around. Damon was still standing in the doorway…he had to be invited in.

I realised that there wasn't a solid reason for me not to invite him in, it would still be hard to trust him, but by the way he was acting I felt like I needed someone to talk to.

He noticed my look and nodded, "You don't have to-"

"Come in," I replied and he nodded again. I stepped to the side and he walked past me.

"What happened?" He asked, turning back around to face me as I shut the door.

"My dad, he's back." I muttered and he raised his eyebrows, "Since when?"

I rubbed my forehead, "After last night, after I saw you."

He froze, but I ignored it and leant against the sofa. "Paul only just found out."

"Is it true what Katherine's been saying?" He asked, and I nodded.

"He said that he asked Katherine to turn her, so she wouldn't be involved with the sacrifice, although there's more to me being involved."

"You don't believe him, do you?" Damon asked.

I shook my head, "No, I don't believe him for one second."

Damon nodded and walked towards the door, and I frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father."

I shook my head again, "Damon, don't-"

"Brooke, he must know more about the sacrifice."

I sighed and nodded, and he walked out the house.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." I muttered, and I followed him out of my house.

…

When we entered the grill I decided it was best for Damon to talk to Scott, so I decided to wait in the girl's restroom. When I was there I bumped into Elena.

"Elena?" I frowned and she sighed, "Hey, Brooke, is everything okay? Stefan told me about Rose."

"I have bigger problems," I interrupted, and Elena frowned, "What do you mean?"

"My dad, he's back," I sighed.

"Mine too." Elena said, and I raised my eyebrows, "I thought you said…"

"I probably should have told you before, but Uncle John...he's not my Uncle, he's my biological father."

I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms, the word, "Wow," was the only thing I could spit from my mouth.

"I know it's a shock," she muttered and I nodded.

"Just a bit."

I rubbed my forehead and said, "I'm going to go back home, explain everything to Paul, he's more confused than I am."

Elena nodded, "Okay."

I smiled back at her and headed back home.

…

The door was already open when I arrived back home, and as I entered the kitchen I found Paul sitting near the kitchen table, a beer in his hand.

"Paul," I muttered, and he placed the can on the table.

"Brooke, he has no right to be here, he killed your mother!"

"No he didn't." I quickly replied and he frowned.

"Brooke, how can you-"

"She just left me, and Scott said that, to make it less hard on her."

"It's sick, it's twisted, Brooke, can't you see that?"

I nodded, "I know, but it's over now Paul."

He frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's not staying, this time he's leaving, forever."

Paul nodded and I took a seat next to him, "You're the only family I have left." I smiled, and he smiled back.

…

I stayed with Paul the rest of the night, in case Paul had any more doubts or questions, although I was having some myself. So who did I turn to?

I was making dinner than evening when Paul informed me that he wanted to go for a walk, to clear his mind. I agreed, so that I could have some time alone. As I was cooking the meal my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I said, turning on the cooker.

"Brooke, do you have any idea where your dad is?"

I frowned, "No, why, what did he have to say."

"I didn't get a lot from him, the werewolves attacked tonight."

"Attacked?" I said, "On who?"

"On all of us."

Oh.

"What did you find out?"

"I'll come round, it's easier."

"Okay," I nodded to myself and placed the phone back down. As I turned back around I jumped as I saw Scott standing near the fridge.

"You scared me," I muttered.

"Sorry."

I placed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Scott you have to leave this town."

He frowned, "After I've only just arrived?"

"Scott, you know why you shouldn't have come, after all this time."

"Brooke, I know it's hard for you to understand, but I'm doing this for you."

"You've never done anything for me," I spat and he took my hand, opening my palm, and I had an urge to pull back.

He took out a necklace and placed it in my hand, and all I could do was frown.

"It was your mother's," he said, and I couldn't help it, I felt my eyes water, I should be over this, I should have been, but I wasn't.

"I know I've disappointed you, Brooke, you thought you lost your mother when you little, and that was my fault. I know that I can't be called your father, and I'll leave as soon as I know your save.

"Get out," I choked, grasping the necklace. I couldn't let him back into my life, I just _couldn't._

"Brooke-"

"Get out!" I shouted, and his time he responded. He quickly left the room, and I bit my lip, letting one tear run down my face. I held my head and turned, noticing that someone was there, and he came just at the wrong time. Damon. If I was being honest with myself, I didn't want to see him like this.

I looked down and he nodded, realising, and it was then that I collapsed into a pool of tears. Tonight I had to be alone. I retreated to my room.

…


	14. Crying Wolf

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, in case you're confused, last episode Brooke didn't go to the sleepover with Caroline, she was really stressed out, and in this episode when Stefan and Elena are talking near the start of the episode, and Elena mentions it. Also, kill me, but it was Scott who gave him the dagger, because John asked him too, that's why Damon went around Brooke's to tell her. Confused? Okay, John and Scott know each other, they want to keep their daughters save, even though both Brooke and Elena can't see it, and they believe Katherine can help so they want to get her out of the tomb. While Scott doesn't know that a supernatural can't use it, John does. Get it? Yay. Not the longest, sorry! There isn't a lot of scenes for what I wanted to do this chapter. If everything goes to plan, I'll be finished this season by Sunday! You're welcome."_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~CRYING WOLF~

* * *

><p>I realised that it was rude of me not to attend the sleepover at Caroline's last night, so I decided to see both her and Bonnie the next day at the grill.<p>

"Okay, so tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking out," Caroline said, holding her hands to her chin.

"So, we still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up too," Bonnie replied.

"No, we don't," Caroline nodded.

"So, I'm going to ask Luka what he knows."

I frowned, "Who's Luka?"

"He's a new witch in school, or oarlock, as he prefers."

I nodded, "Okay, carry on."

"He's not going to tell you anything," Caroline muttered and Bonnie laughed, "I didn't say he was going to have a choice."

As Bonnie finished her sentence she looked on past Bonnie, me and Bonnie turned to see Matt, and Caroline waved, although received no response.

"What's that about?" I asked Caroline and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought we were okay, I did." She muttered and me and Bonnie gazed at each other.

I placed my drink down, "Do you mind if I go?"

Bonnie frowned, "Sure, but why?"

"My dad's back-"

"What?" Caroline interrupted, "After everything he's done, Brooke he killed-"

"No," I shook my head, "Katherine turned my mother, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"So, why do you want to go, to him?"

I shook my head, "Damon talked to him, and said he got information. I'm going to find out what it is," I muttered, picking up my bag, and placing some money on the table.

They both nodded and wished me goodbye.

…

When I pulled into the drive of the Salvatore's house I noticed another two cars there, and my first instant was to come back later, but I needed to know about what Scott had said. I pulled down the hand break and stepped out of the car.

The door was shut, but I found that I could easily open it. I slowly opened it and stepped in looking around.

"Damon?" I muttered, and as I walked I came across the body…Alaric's body.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Damon's this way," I heard a man mutter. I frowned and turned to my left, and he walked towards me. I stepped back but he gripped me by the arms and pulled me with him. He was strong…almost vampire strong. Was he a vampire? Or was he a…werewolf?

He pushed me into the living room and I hit the bookshelf, although I didn't hit it too hard. I stood against the bookshelf, until my gaze turned to Damon. I frowned, "Damon?" He just looked and me and shook my head, which I realised, meant that I shouldn't have come.

"How should we kill her?" The man muttered, and I looked at the woman he was talking to…it was Jules. They must all have been werewolves.

She looked at me and I gripped the bookshelf, "She doesn't have to be killed, not yet anyway, she might have some answers."

I frowned and held up my chin as one of them came towards me, "Do you have any idea were the moonstone is?"

"No," I muttered, because I was it was the truth. He gripped onto my cheeks and looked at me, "You better not be lying."

"Try me," I spat, and he backed off, while I remained at the bookshelf. I looked back to Damon. He had a collar, which spikes sinking into his skin, blood dripping down his neck. I frowned; realising there was nothing I could do.

"So, Damon, we heard you have the moonstone," Jules muttered, and Damon laughed.

"If you only knew the irony of this moment right now," he muttered, "Let me tell you how this is gonna go, you're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason."

"And this time," Jules said, walking closer, "It will be you."

Jules nodded to the man and he pulled the collar, and I turned my head, unable to watch.

…

I didn't know how long I had been here, but I needed to get out. Jules held up a gun to Damon.

"Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey, you're never going to get it."

Then, I had a plan. I had Elijah on my phone contacts, seeing as Elena did, and if he wanted to keep Elena safe he sure as hell wanted to keep me safe.

"I need to go the restroom," I lied, and the man who had been torturing Damon turned to me.  
>"Well, you can wait-"<p>

"No, it's okay, go, but don't try and escape, we'll be able to hear you."

I nodded, "I won't."

I felt Damon's eyes on me as I left the room, and I quickly went upstairs. I quickly ran in, taking out my phone, selecting Elijah.

_I need your help, Damon's in trouble, and their threating me, you want to keep me safe don't you? I have the moonstone._

I pressed send and then waited for a few seconds before flushing the toilet so it looked like I used it. Then I went over and washed my hands, taking out a pink coloured soap from the arrangements of soap. Although when I tried to use it, no soap came out, it was a rock…it was the moonstone.

I quickly put it in my pocket, and took checked my phone, receiving a message from Elijah

_I'm already there, but I will kill Damon if you do not give me the moonstone._

As I walked downstairs I looked around, seeing if he was there, but with no sight. I had an idea, but I didn't know whether it would work, was he really there?

I entered the living room and held up the moonstone, "You looking for this?"

Damon frowned, as did the werewolves and I placed it on the table, "Here take it."

One of the werewolves rushed over, and I supposed I was ready, but just as he was about to take it, Elijah appeared, ripping out his heart, and I gasped.

Two others tried to get the moonstone, but Elijah ripped both of their hearts out, I watched as Jules ran out, but I realised I couldn't stop her. The one who tortured Damon bend down, trying to hide, and Elijah slowly walked over.

"What about you sweetheart," he said, picking him up. "Want to take a shot? No? Yes?" The man didn't reply, and Elijah just knocked him out with his fist, and by the look on Damon's face he was impressed.

Elijah removed all the chains and stepped back looking at me, "We had a deal, the moonstone or I'll kill Damon."

Damon looked towards me and frowned, and I held out the moonstone, I didn't have a choice. He took it and walked off.

"You know this must be the third time she's saved your life," Elijah muttered, "I think you owe her," and with that he sped off.

Damon looked towards me, and I helped remove the chains.

"What were you doing here?"

"I wanted to know what Scott told you," I muttered, and once I removed the chains he stood up.

"He gave me a dagger to kill an original."

I frowned, "But-"

I heard a gasp from the other side of the room, and I quickly turned as I saw Alaric get up from the floor.

"But he was dead?" I said, crossing my arms.

"He has a ring that can bring him back to life from the supernatural." Damon walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Welcome back buddy, you missed all the fun."

Oh…right.

I sighed and rubbed my head, "I have to go, I need to talk to Scott."

Damon nodded and I quickly walked to the door.

"Brooke," Damon said and I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he muttered. I nodded and smiled, although it was weak, there was still a part of me that was surprised by how sincere he was, as much as I was surprised that I was starting to care.

I quickly closed the door and headed back home, unharmed and untouched.


	15. The Dinner Party

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, you're going to hate me, you are, but just think of it like this, I've already wrote one episode today, and tomorrow it's back to writing the good long chapters. Yes, you guessed it, Brooke isn't in the episode, the first one, and I promise the only one. I'm sorry! I would rather have her not in the episode rather than something that doesn't make sense and is stupid. Don't worry, one or two will be uploaded tomorrow. Oh and if you're wondering what song I listened to while writing the whole season, it's the title! __._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~THE DINNER PARTY~

* * *

><p>*Brooke is not involved in this episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries.*<p> 


	16. The House Guest

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, I know you must have been disappointed. Enjoy this chapter; this is for Wikiss, for being a faithful reviewer and reader, thank you so so much! Oh, and when Brooke is having a go at Katherine, about Damon…Damon's listening : D Oh and yeah, Damon kind of does that smacking hands with Brooke, but not the whole hands on neck thing, because there getting closer and they both need cheering up Oh and at the whole Caroline and Elena and Bonnie gathering, they mention Brooke, but Elena says that she has a lot to deal with write now. Oh and Brooke stops the stake from being pulled out, not because she's stronger, because he just stops, hoping she'll leave…_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~THE HOUSE GUEST~

* * *

><p>I had been avoiding Scott all week, and it seemed like Paul was too. I understood why he was angry, I was too, but I wasn't going to show it for him.<p>

I walked down the stairs that morning, bumping into him.

"Morning Brooke," he smiled, and I ignored him, walking into the kitchen.

"Brooke, what's this about?"

I picked up a cup of coffee from the side, "You tried to kill Damon, and Elena told me what happened."

He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

I slammed the coffee down and turned around, "You gave Damon the stake to kill an original, knowing that vampires can't use it."

"Brooke, I never-"

"Stop lying," I muttered and picked my coffee pack up.

"Brooke, John Gilbert gave me that, he explained what you had to do to kill an original, and he said he would give it to me so no one knew it was him."

What a prick.

"John Gilbert? Elena's dad? Where is he now, Scott."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Brooke."

I placed the coffee down and walked towards the door, and I heard him follow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to tell Damon that it was John, otherwise I'm sure he'll kill you."

"I'm sure you can persuade him to forgive me."

I sighed and turned around just as I reached the door, "If I have to choose between you and Damon to save, I will gladly choose Damon.

"Hmm, a dangerous vampire who could kill you at any second,"

"At least he doesn't lie," I said, stepping outside of the door, "And make up sick excuses." And then I slammed the door on him, got in the car and went to see Damon.

…

As I pulled up I saw Stefan and Elena leave.

"Hey, Brooke, aren't you coming to school?" Elena said.

I shook my head, "Not today."

Elena frowned but nodded, "Okay."

I smiled and walked into the house, "Damon?" I muttered, and instead I got the response I didn't want.

"Even better," she muttered and I turned to see…Katherine, and Damon quickly followed behind.

"What is she doing here?" I asked, and she smirked.

"We don't have a choice, she knows more about Klaus," Damon said walking past me and into the basement. I followed, hearing Katherine behind me.

"Damon, about the dagger…"

Damon turned to me and frowned, "You mean the one your dad sent that could have got me killed?"

"It wasn't my dad. He told me that John gave it to him and didn't mention what it would do."

Damon shook his head, "Always trying to get me killed, well it's only fair since I've been trying to kill him."

Katherine, at the entrance of the basement, turned to Damon, who was holding up…to be honest I wasn't sure what it was.

He directed it to the body of Elijah and I jumped back a bit as flames shot from it. He tried to use it on all of the body, but it didn't appear to be working.

"Ooo, burning flesh." Katherine muttered, "If you're trying to get the dagger back you're wasting your time, he's indestructible."

"No kidding," He muttered to himself, and turned to Katherine, "how do you know so much about original vampires?" Damon asked.

"I've spend five hundred years running from one," She said, leaning against the door.

"How about when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, and you didn't tell me that I would die if I used it on him."

"So, many rules, it's very confusing." Katherine said, walking into the basement.

"I'm sure it's not that confusing," I spat, crossing my arms.

Katherine laughed, "What are you even doing here?"

I frowned, "I came to tell Damon about the dagger, that it wasn't Scott who supplied it, and seeing as your talking about Klaus, why not? Because it's me who's going have to die soon, not you Katherine, your time went a long, long time ago."

She raised her eyebrows, "Hmm, can't argue with that now can I?"

Damon turned to look at Katherine, "Did you know I would die?"

Katherine ignored his question, "Did Elijah tell you his plan, that he had a dagger to kill Klaus?"

Damon shook his head, "Why are you still here…"

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me," She said, cocking her head.

Damon looked up her and held the thing in his hands, whatever it was, to her.

She smirked, "You wouldn't."

Damon got a bit closer to her, "Oh yes I would."

I almost laughed when I saw Katherine's face, "Now, Damon be smart, I want Klaus dead just as much as you do, more, if I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now."

I laughed, and Katherine and Damon turned towards me, "That's another load of crap."

I walked past them both and into the living room, before hearing, "I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price, of course I'd knew you'd die.

…

As Katherine was out of the room, I walked over to Damon.

"What are you up too?" I asked.

He turned to look towards me, "Trying to see if there's any information in these books."

"Are those the Gilbert Journal's?" I asked, and Damon nodded, "Many Gilbert Journals."

I placed a stand of hair behind my head, "Have you found anything?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not yet,"

"Well, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea where a bunch of witches were buried in this town centuries ago?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Urm…no." I watched as he smirked.

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm new to all this." He just looked at me and smirked again. I laughed at bit and went to pick up one of the books, but he gently smacked my hand away. At first I thought was being serious but when I looked at his face he was still grinning, so I smacked his hand back, and he looked down.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you hit a girl." I laughed.

"Really? Didn't realise you were one."

I laughed and hit his hand again, and this time he grabbed a hold of my arms and sped us to the wall, holding my arms.  
>"Can a vampire do that?" He said and I laughed, "No, he can't." He laughed and let go of my arms, walking back over to the box of journals, although my smile faded a bit. Was this the man who I had hated, threated to be killed? No, not anymore, it was the man whose live I had saved, as well as the man who has saved mine.<p>

I laughed again, although it really did fade when I heard Katherine's voice.

"Hmm, sounds sweet in here," Katherine muttered.

I turned towards her, "Well it just got sour," I muttered and as I walked over to Damon I noticed he was smirking from what I just said. I grabbed one of the journals and sat down on the sofa.

"What did papa and baby witch have to say?" I heard Damon say loudly, and I turned to see Stefan, and he smiled at me.

"Isn't she gone, or…dead yet?" Stefan muttered.

"For the last time, I'm here to help."

"And we all believe that, "I muttered, turning a page in the journal.

"Can we skip the secrets?" Katherine said.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus, but he believed if a witch could channel enough power, they wouldn't need one." Stefan said, and I turned towards everyone, "We just need to find the burial ground."

…

I was reading the journal when I saw Katherine lean over to Damon.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm bored," Katherine muttered, before placing her finger on the book, "Emily Bennett was taken by the council today; they kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned hundreds of years ago, so Emily died on the sight of the masicure too," She said, before trying to grab the book, "Does it say where?"

Damon snatched the book from her, "Nope."

Katherine sighed and got up, "I'm hungry."

"You're the unwanted house guest, feed yourself." Damon replied.

"Really? Are you going to make go all the way-"

I slammed the book down, "I'll get it." I muttered and walked into the basement, looking around, until I came across a freezer. Would it be in there?

I walked over and opened it, finding dozens of blood bags. I sighed, and picked up one. I was about to leave when I felt something, or heard. I turned around, not feeling anything else. As I walked I turned around once more to check, and I saw the dagger leaving Elijah's chest. I dropped the blood bag and rushed over holding it down. As I first held it, I could feel pressure on it to leave his body, but then it quickly disappeared, and I pushed it back down. I frowned and looked around, trying to find something. I jumped as a box behind me fell.

"Damon!" I shouted, looking around, although before I knew it I was a stake, and it landed in my stomach.

I gasped, just as Damon entered the room.

"Brooke," he mumbled, and sped over, taking it from my stomach and feeding me his blood. I gasped again and turned slowly.

"Damon," I muttered, and he turned, noticing the dagger being removed. He quickly took hold of weapon, and moved it along Elijah's body, the flames roaring.

Just as I stood up, Stefan and Katherine ran in.

"What are you doing?" Stefan said.

"Some kind of crazy physic witch attack, get over there and do something about it." Damon shouted, and Stefan nodded.

…

Katherine was lying on the sofa, waiting for Damon to get her some blood, seeing as I never got the blood to her. I was lying on the other one, still reading a journal.

"Here you go," Damon said, handing Katherine some blood, and Katherine held it up to him, about to drink it. But as she did Damon stuck a stake in her side.

"What the hell?" She said, looking up towards him.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me," He said, backing away from her.

"Is that anyway," Katherine said, taking the stake out, "to treat someone who wants to help you."

"You want to help?" Damon said, turning around to face her, "Start talking."

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it," Katherine said, standing up.

"Try me."

"Fine, John wants you dead,"

"That's old news," Damon replied.

"Not the part where he offered me a deal," Katherine said, "John said he would give it to Scott, so you wouldn't know it was him and try to kill him. Scott had no idea; all John said was that it would help keep their daughter safe."

I frowned, but continued listening.

"He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so, he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus or he'll kill Stefan."

"But he still tried to have me killed." Damon muttered.

"Right, that was part of the deal, I could only choose one of you."

She had chosen Stefan…that heartless selfish bitch.

"So you chose Stefan," Damon muttered, "Of course you did."

"You wanted to know the truth, Damon."

Damon held up his hand to her and walked out of the room, and all I could do was stay there.

I stood up and placed the book down.

"Why, Katherine."

She turned towards me, "Why what?"

"He loved you for one hundred and fifty years, and you just throw it away, like it's something you _should_ be receiving."

"Maybe I should," she smirked.

"You don't deserve his love." I spat.

She turned towards me, "Enough with the lecture's Brooke, besides I thought you hated him.

"So did I."

Her smirk faded and she folded her arms, " I never loved him, I thought you knew that."

"I don't believe you, because you had Stefan, so why mess up Damon's life?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I don't have to answer to you."

"I never said you did, but you have always been and always will be a stupid slut. No one will ever love you Katherine, they did, but not anymore."

She raised her head at me, and I walked past her, returning home.


	17. Know Thy Enemy

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__So, I'm uploading one chapter today, two tomorrow, because It's not packed with Brooke scenes, I'm sorry. But I mean this, if everything goes to plan, I'll have a whole day each for the last two chapters, and expect this season to go out with a bang, I mean it. So, enjoy, VOTE THE POLL and REVIEW. It keeps me going! The scene is near the end of the episode._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~KNOW THY ENEMY~

* * *

><p>It was the date I was dreading, the one which I had been dreading for a long time. I knew she wasn't dead, I understood that, but to me she was. I hadn't seen her since I was six years old, and there was still a grave for her, so I had to act like she was really gone.<p>

I pulled up into the graveyard, looking around the graves until I came across hers, my mothers. I sighed and rubbed my head, placing a flower down at the grave.

"Eleven years," I muttered, glancing at the grave.

"She's not gone Brooke, not really."

I turned to see Scott, walking from his car. I frowned, "You don't have any right to be here." I muttered.

"There's nobody under that grave, Brooke," He muttered and I laughed, "You don't think I know that?" I turned back around.

He nodded, "I know you know that, but you don't want to."

I frowned, "Why are you here, really?"

He sighed, "I'm here to keep you safe."

"You need to stop lying," I replied, "I know you're not here to keep me safe."

He shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Brooke, I'm doing this for you."

I frowned, and turned, seeing Scott with a needle in his hand. I gasped and back away.

"Scott, please, I understand everything." I lied, holding my hand out, but he grabbed it and quickly injected me.

I pulled my arm back, but it was too late, and I fell forward, feeling dizzy, although Scott caught me. I wanted to pull back, put I couldn't, and he picked me up, placing me in the back of his car, and that's when everything went black.

…

When I work my head hurt, really hurt. I rubbed it and inched myself up from the floor. I didn't know where I was, and my hand still hurt a bit. Scott…

I frowned and glanced around seeing Elena in a purple dress.

"Elena?" I said, and she shook her head. It was Katherine. I glanced to the middle of the room, seeing a man, standing with another on a chair…wait, I recognised him, it was Alaric. I managed to pull myself up and as I did the man standing removed his hands from Alaric's, and Alaric stood up. I frowned and turned to Katherine, jumping as she sped towards the door, although appearing to not be able to pass.

Alaric turned towards her and Katherine slowly turned, taking a glance to me, which Alaric followed. I raised my head as he slowly walked towards me, and placed a finger on my chin.

"I didn't expect you to look like Scarlett," he muttered, and I gulped. Klaus.


	18. The Last Dance

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered _

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__Another chapter! These last episodes, I want to get to the last two! I'm pushing myself to write these three chapters, so forgive me if they're not the best. And yes, Klaus has kidnapped Brooke as well as Katherine. Does Damon, Elena or Stefan mention her at the dance and the other two episodes? Of course they do, and Damon's the first to mention it. PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW YOU READ IT._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~THE LAST DANCE~

* * *

><p>"Urgh, who is this guy," Klaus said,looking through Alaric's clothes. I was sitting near the kitchen, while Katherine was forced to sit down on a chair near Klaus. It was still hard to get used to the fact that Klaus was in Alaric's body.<p>

"Bad, or badder?" He said, holding up the shirts in turn.

"The darker colours suit you best," Katherine replied, glancing down towards the floor.

"Thank you Katerina," he smiled, before turning to me, "Your opinion, Brooke?"

I looked at Katherine before gripping the table behind me, "I'm not the best to ask."

Klaus placed the clothes down and walked towards me, gripping my cheeks and pulling me up, I gasped and held his arm with both of mine, although he remained there. He ripped my necklace from me, and looked into my eyes, "Which one looks better?"

I gulped, "The darker one."

He let go and I fell onto the chair, watching as he picked up my necklace and placed in into his pocket.

"Pop quiz, the dagger and ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" He said, turning towards Katherine while putting his jacket on.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah; you'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is, the last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah." He muttered, "That guy's a buzz kill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine added.

"Right, Elena's aunt, for all the lies about Isobel, what else."

"I don't know, that's it," Katherine whispered, and I saw it for the first time as Klaus walked towards her, that she was truly scared.

Klaus placed his hand on her hair and she jumped.

"So jumpy," he muttered.

"Please, just, kill me, I've told you everything that I know." She stuttered.

I stood up, and Klaus noticed, walking towards me, "Have something to say, Brooke?"

I shook my head, but he stood before me, and once again looked into my eyes, "What do you know, that Katerina hasn't said."

I replied, "They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way, to kill an original without a dagger."

"Bonnie, the best friend?"

I nodded.

He nodded back and turned towards Katherine, and she repeated, "Please, Klaus just kill me and be done with it."

"I show no kindness, I've searched for you, for over five hundred years. Your death is going to last at least half that long."

She gulped and Klaus leaned over, taking a knife from his pocket. "Now, I want you to take this knife, and stab yourself, over and over."

He handed it to Katherine and she took it, glancing up at him and he nodded. She plunged the knife into her leg.

"Now, take it out," Klaus said, and Katherine did, feeling the bloody on her leg.

"Now, while I'm gone and want you to keep doing that, over and over again, and if you get bored, switch legs," he smiled.

"Where are you going," she muttered.

Klaus leant forward, placing his arms on the side of the chair, "I'm going to lay eyes on my precious doppelganger," he muttered, before turning to me, "I already have the key part."

He stood up and walked towards me, and I frowned, as he touched my cheek.

"You are so much like Scarlett," he muttered, and I slapped his hand away, although he caught it and held it, "She was never as feisty as you, though."

I snatched my hand away, "What part in this do I have to play."

He smiled and leant forward, and I raised my head, "You will bind this curse together, and as you do, your body, your bones will break and your muscles will rip…" he drifted off. I gulped and turned my head to the side, as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

I shook my head and turned my head back as he walked towards the door.

"Again," he said loudly, and I frowned, until I turned to see Katherine stick the knife in her leg again, and I jumped.

…

I wasn't sure how many times Katherine had stabbed herself; if I was being honest I had lost count. I didn't move from where I was the whole time either, and as I heard the door open I turned towards it.

"Your right, this witch is aimed up and willing to kill," he said, looking at me. I just stayed silent.

"That's terrible." Katherine muttered, and I turned as I saw Klaus' witch.

"We're going to have to kill her, Maddox." He muttered, looking through the drawers, "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything decent?"

He looked through the doors, and I couldn't see anything until he held up a weapon.

"Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics, who is this guy again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter," I said, and he placed it back down.

"Well that explains the clothing."

"All I could find," Maddox said, handing Klaus a glass of alcohol.

"I knew there was something about him I liked," he replied, taking a sip.

"There's a high school dance, and I'm going to need you, to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power she could sense me coming from a mile away, I won't be able to get near her, you have to do it," Maddox replied.

"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher, she could easily hurt me, maybe not me Klaus, but…you know what I mean." Klaus said, and I continued to listen.

"No witch could handle powering that much power, it will kill her."

"No," I spat and they both turned towards me, "You're not going to kill her."

Klaus smiled and turned towards Maddox, "Maddox, if you would."

I frowned as he looked at me, and then I felt it. I looked down at my wrist as I saw he was cutting it; I gasped and held my wrist.

After ten seconds Klaus said, "Thank you, Maddox," and it stopped. I looked down at it, seeing the blood on my wrist and the marks from where it was cut.

Klaus turned back to Maddox, "It would kill me, "Maddox said, and I held up my head, "All you would need is to get her to use it."

"What do you mean, like provoke her?" He said, and Maddox nodded.

And then I gasped as my wrist started to be cut again, this time the other one.

…

It stopped shortly after they left and I placed tissues on both wrists.

"That's not going to do it," Katherine sighed and I threw the tissues down.

"What else can I do?" I spat back, and she shrugged her shoulders. The bleeding had stopped, but there was still blood on my wrist.

I quickly turned as I saw Klaus enter, and he smiling. "The witch is dead!"

I shook my head, "No," and I walked towards him, "What did you do to her?"

He smiled, "I hate to ruin the night, but I believe your company is not needed tonight."

I frowned, and he grabbed me by the wrists, and I cried out as his nails dug in. He quickly dragged me into a room and threw me in. I fell onto the bed, and as I ran back to the door, he shut it, and I banged against it.

"Let me out!" I shouted, but I heard him lock the door.

"Sweet dreams," he happily said and I banged on the door harder, "You're sick, you're a sick twisted man." I shouted, and I didn't stop banging on the door, until I couldn't hear Klaus, Katherine or Maddox, and then I slipped down, and leant against the bedside table.


	19. Klaus

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__Not much to say, apart from, well enjoy I suppose? The sacrifice is soon!_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~KLAUS~

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what time it was, but I did know that I was still stuck in that room. The only good thing was that I could still hear Katherine, Klaus and Maddox.<p>

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Maddox said, and I heard a door open.

"Yes, do hurry, I'm anxious to get out of this body," I heard Klaus reply, "And if you get hung up call me, you know how impatient I get."

I waited against the door, hearing the door shut. I sighed and sat down against the bed, still able to hear them.

"Where is he going?" Katherine said, and I waited for a response from Klaus.

"To retrieve me, so I can get out of this bad hair do."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katherine replied.

"Well the full moon is almost upon us, I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, the doppelganger is waiting in the wings, and I have the most important piece to bind it together.

I shook my head, knowing that he was walking about me.

"I am ready to break this curse."

"And why would you do that here? Seeing as there's so many people who would try and stop you." Katherine asked.

"Because I have to," He replied, "It's the birth place of the doppelganger."

"Didn't realise that was a requirement."

"How could you," Klaus said, "You betrayed me and fled to England before I could give you the details, Katerina…but I did find your birth place, and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool."

What a prick.

"Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were."

I heard footsteps.

"She won't run, she'll die before she lets the people she loves die."

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on," I heard Klaus say, and then I heard the door slam shut. I quickly dashed off the bed towards the door.

"Katherine!" I shouted, banging on the door frame, "Let me out!"

"Can't sorry," I heard her say, and I realised she was standing in front of the door.

I shook my head, "Yes you can, Katherine, Klaus has us both, and we need-"

"He's compelled me not to," She muttered, and I let my hands fall from the door frame.

"Sorry," She muttered, but by the tone of her voice she didn't care.

…

I was still in the room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hi, Alaric, you home?" I knew that voice, it was Andie Star, "It's Andie Star, Jenna's friend?"

Why wasn't Katherine opening the door? Oh that's right, she was compelled.

I frowned as I heard the front door's lock being open, and I heard the door fully squeak open.

"Finally," I heard Katherine say, and I rushed back to the door.

"Wow, you were right, she looks just like Elena," Andie said.

"Yep," I heard…Damon?

"I thought you would be dead," He said and Katherine replied, "Unfortunately not."

"It's unlikely that you'll know, but Brooke's missing."

"Really?" I heard her mutter, and I laughed…bitch.

I banged on the door hard this time, "Damon!" I shouted, continuing to bang the door.

"Brooke?" I heard him shout back, "Where are you?"

"I'm this…god sake, will someone just open the door?" I shouted, and I heard Damon say, "Andie, if you would please."

I stopped banging the door as I heard it open, and I saw Andie.

"Hey," She smiled, and I frowned, but nodded, "Hi."

I walked into the living room where I saw Damon and Katherine.

"Why don't you go then, hmm?" Katherine cocked her head towards me.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "I can't, and Klaus compelled me not to."

I turned towards Damon, remembering Bonnie, "Wait, Damon," I said unfolding my arms, "Is Bonnie?"

"Nope, it was all a stunt to trick Klaus."

Thank god.

I nodded, and watched as Damon took out a bottle and threw it to me. I frowned, "What is this?"

"It's vervain."

Oh. I took a gulp before swallowing it, "He took my necklace the other day," I said, closing the cap back on.

"Don't I get some vervain?" Katherine said, and Damon smirked, "If Brooke is willing to, then you could get some from her."

Katherine looked towards me, and I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe later."

She shook her head.

"We need to go before Klaus come back, and Brooke," Damon said, and I turned towards him, "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

I shook my head, "Just don't make that the main concern." I muttered.

"It makes the top five," He replied and I smiled, "Don't worry about it."

He smiled and nodded before turning towards Andie, "Andie, let's go."

She nodded, "Okay, it was nice to meet you both." She said at us both and shut the door.

"That's the last time you'll see anyone," Katherine muttered, and I handed the vervain over. She frowned, slowly taking it. "You don't think I know that?" I said, catching the bottle as she tossed it back to me.

"Didn't think you'd waste any of the vervain on me," She said.

"Neither did I," I muttered, and she frowned.

…

I didn't expect for Katherine to be dancing around considering the situation, and I just shook my head as she continued to do so. She had a bottle of whiskey in hand, the music full blast.

It didn't last long though. We both turned towards the door as we heard the lock start to open. Katherine turned towards me and in full speed, grabbed me, threw me in the room and locked it. I gasped as I hit the side of the bed, but just as I did I heard the door open.

"Do you mind turning that down," Klaus said, and I heard the volume decrease.

"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asked.

"This body has outdone it's usefulness."

"Do you want a drink?" I heard Katherine say.

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink," He replied.

"It might loosen you up," She happily replied, but I heard the bottle break.

"What I want is for you to shut up and sit down," Klaus said.

I stood up as I heard the door open.

"Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You got a lot of luggage." Maddox replied, and I heard people enter.

"Greta," I heard Klaus say and I frowned, wasn't that the witch Luka and his dad wanted to find?

"Hello, Klaus, nice body, you ready to get out of it?"

I didn't hear a response from Klaus, but I did hear one last thing being rolled in. That's what it must have been…his body.

"Fetch Brooke," Klaus said, and I backed up onto the bed.

I watched a Maddox opened the door, "Come," he said, and I nodded, following him into the living room. I saw that there were candles, and Klaus was standing next to the box.

I stopped for a second, but Maddox pushed me next to Katherine.

I frowned as I heard the witches perform a chant, and then the size of the flames on the candle increased. Klaus gasped and looked and me and Katherine.

"Elena? Brooke?" He muttered. He was back to Alaric. I jumped as he collapsed down on the floor, and I turned to the box as I saw Maddox step up.

Katherine took one step back as he opened it, but I stayed put. Slowly a man with short brown hair emerged from the box, taking a glance at the body.

"Now, that's more like it," He smiled, and I gulped.

Klaus.


	20. The Last Day

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__Well, one more chapter before the sacrifice! Enjoy people! And review, review and review! Oh and yes, Damon feeds Elena his blood, but he does it for Stefan. Oh and at the end, with Damon and Katherine and the bite, he asks where Brooke is, and Katherine tells him that Klaus took her_

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~THE LAST DAY~

* * *

><p>We hadn't seen Klaus since our first view of his in his real body. Well, it my first view, Katherine had already seen it.<p>

We were sitting around in the living room, until we heard the door open. Katherine speed across the room, but I walked in front of the door.

"Alaric?" I said, and he nodded, "Hi Brooke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Somebody had to invite him in," he replied, and I frowned, until I turned to see Damon, and I jumped.

"Damon." I gasped and he nodded, "Morning."

It surprised me that I felt relief when he was there.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine spat at Damon and he grabbed her, speeding and held her against a wall.

"I gave Brooke vervain, which I'm pretty sure means you had some, and I'm here to collect." Damon replied, "I got it from here Rick."

"Are you sure?" Alaric asked and Damon nodded, "Only one of us needs to be blamed for this."

I frowned, "Blamed for what?" I asked, and Damon turned towards me, "I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf, that way no sacrifice happens, and it the meantime I can find a way to get you out of here, you one even have to be sacrificed."

"Because there's no werewolf?" Katherine laughed, and she shook her head, "Klaus will kill you and every person you've ever met."

"Katherine's right, Damon, you'll end up dead." I said and Damon turned towards me.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," he muttered, looking towards me, and he smiled, before turning back to Katherine, "It'll buy me some time."

"No," Katherine said, walking away from Damon.

"You should be happy about this; it'll buy another month of your pathetic life."

"Right, except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing." Katherine smiled and Damon frowned at her.

"What?" Damon said, looking towards her. She didn't say anything and he looked towards me.

"He has Caroline and Tyler locked up in the tomb," I admitted.

"Thank you," he said, glancing at Katherine as he did, and Katherine shook her head at me.

"I'll get you out of here, before tonight," Damon said, walking out of the door, and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered, too low for him to hear, rubbing my head. Because I was going to die tonight, there was no doubt.

…

Katherine was making coffee, while I was walking around the room, waiting for Klaus or Damon to return.

It was Klaus who returned.

I turned, as well as Katherine when he entered, although he stopped in front of Katherine.

"What have you been doing?" Klaus asked Katherine, and she replied, "Making coffee."

Klaus took her by the neck holding her up, "What have you been doing?"

"Making coffee," she managed to choke out, and Klaus dropped her down. Katherine rubbed her neck, before Klaus stopped her, "Wait," he muttered, and Katherine turned back around.

"Take off your bracelet," Klaus demanded, and she handed over to him.

"Now, walk into the sunlight."

"But I'll burn," Katherine muttered.

"You don't have a choice."

Katherine nodded, and then, slowly, she entered the sunlight. I gasped as I saw her skin, burning red. She was screaming, and I could see her skin turning worse.

"That's enough." Klaus said, and Katherine sped over, hitting a wall, collapsing down. I noticed that her skin was already starting to heal.

"Hmm, guess I was wrong," He muttered, "Alright then, I need you to do something for me."

Katherine looked up at him.

…

Klaus was checking a monitor, while Katherine was standing in the kitchen. I was sitting down.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"She's with Greta," Klaus replied, not taking his eyes away from the laptop, "It's almost time."

Just then the door slammed open, and I stood up. Klaus shut the laptop screen down and stood up.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Klaus said. I frowned, turning around, and then I saw Damon.

"Damon," I muttered, shaking my head. He was going to get himself killed.

"Katherine and Brooke, why don't you leave." Klaus muttered, and Katherine nodded, walking into a bedroom.

Klaus smiled and turned towards me, "You're not going to do as you're told?"

"No," I spat back, "I'm not."

Damon glanced towards me, but I remained still.

"I knew one of you would try and stop me, but it was just fifty, fifty as to who it would be."

Klaus leant down to the laptop and picked it up, pressing the button to play the tape, and the screams from Jules continued.

"The nice thing about werewolves is that they travel in packs," Klaus smiled and Damon glanced towards the monitor.

"Jules." He muttered.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two." Klaus said, "First rule, always have a backup, backup vampire, backup werewolf…backup witch. But the one thing that you can't get a backup for, is the thing that binds it." Klaus turned towards me, and so did Damon.

Klaus held out his hand towards me and I took it. He pulled me to him and I gasped. He held my arm and with one motion he lifted the sleeve up, revealing the cut marks.

Damon looked down at them and frowned, then back up to me.

I didn't know what to say to time, so I just turned my head to the side.

"There healing already," Klaus said, "I thought they would last longer."

I kept my head there, until I felt it again. I quickly turned towards my wrists, and saw that it was his nails, and I cried out. He dug in until my wrists were covered in blood, then he flung my arm away.

I gasped as I hit the floor, and I held my wrist.

"You know for a fact you _didn't_ have to do that." Damon spat at Klaus.

I glanced up to see Klaus smile, "Anyone would think you actually care."

"Maybe I do," Damon said.

Klaus smiled and took out a liquid from his coat, and knelt down towards me.

"Drink this, sweetheart." He said, and I realised I had to.

I snatched it from him, and took it all, drinking it down in one mouthful, it was only small. Then I began to choke, and I held my mouth as I coughed.

"Best get ready for later," he muttered, and I coughed louder, holding out my hand to see that I was coughing out blood.

Damon looked down towards me, I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't look up.

"Now, for my backup vampire." Klaus muttered, and in one swift motion he attacked Damon, then me.


	21. The Sun Also Rises

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__Not going to say anything. Apart from this is the sacrifice._

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~THE SUN ALSO RISES~

* * *

><p>I woke with a gasp, holding onto my head.<p>

"Brooke?" I heard Elena say, and I sat up.

"Elena?" I said, still dizzy. She nodded and rushed over, hugging me.

"It's okay, you're okay. We're going to be okay," she muttered, although it was sounding like she was convincing herself more than me.

"Where are we?" I muttered and I gasped as Elena leant on my arm. She pulled away and looked at it.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"Klaus, he…and his witch…Elena where are we, where's Damon?"

She frowned, "Damon?"

"Klaus…attacked him."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

I nodded and held my head before noticing Jenna behind her.

"Jenna, why are you here?"

"I'm the vampire in the sacrifice," she muttered, her head down. Elena turned to me and nodded, while I dropped my hand from my head. Elena and Jenna stood up as they saw Greta enter, but I stayed put.

I gasped as Greta threw Elena a couple of meters from me, with Jenna the other side. I watched as three rings of fire formed around us all, blocking us from each other.

I backed up a few inches as I saw the fire almost caught me.

Elena and I stood up this time, while Jenna remained on the ground.

"How are you feeling?" Elena said, looking towards Jenna.

"I feel myself, only not, if that makes sense. Everything is brighter, the flames are hotter. A part of me is terrified but there's a part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn of the part that's human," Elena replied, "That's the part that hurts."

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Jenna said, and I noticed tears in her eyes.

"No," Elena quickly said, "Jenna, I'm not gonna let that happen, I don't care what I have to do."

We all turned as we heard screaming, and I frowned, noticing Jules.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"That must be the werewolf." Elena replied.

"It's Jules," I muttered and Elena turned towards me, but I didn't turn to her.

Greta threw her down on the floor, where the fourth ring formed around her.

"What's happening to me?" Jules gasped.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation; your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta whispered.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature; it's your duty to them, to keep this curse sealed." I said.

"My duty is to Klaus," Greta spat back, "A new order. This isn't a sun and a moon curse, this is his curse, and my duty is to him."

I frowned, it was fake?

"Glad I still have a dance partner," I heard Klaus say, and we all turned to look at him.

"Hello, my lovelies, are we ready?"

…

"I've got the moonstone," Klaus said, holding the moonstone up, "I've spend five hundred years looking for this." He handed it to Greta, "I hate to part with it."

Greta nodded and threw the rock down, creating flames around it. We all watched as Klaus walked over to us, and I took a glance at Greta as I heard her perform a chant.

The flame around Jules faded, and Klaus walked over to her.

"Shall we?" He smiled, and I glanced at Jules eyes as they turned yellow; then, she ran, as fast as she could, but Klaus was too quick, and in one swift motion he ripped out her heart.

And then I felt it. My legs, the bones, breaking; the muscles being ripped apart; I could even feel the blood run down them.

I screamed and I heard Elena call my name. I fell onto my knees, feeling my hip bone break too, I held onto it.

"What are you doing to her?" I heard Elena shout, but Klaus did not answer.

"She's binding it together," Greta smiled, and I coughed again, a bit of blood forming as I held my hand to my mouth.

…

I managed to watch Klaus as he held the heart of the flames where the moonstone was, as Greta performed the chant.

"Does that mean its working?" Klaus said, and Greta nodded. "It's working."

"The day the lawyers called and asked me to be your guardian, do you know what my first thought was?" Jenna said to Elena, and Elena shook her head.

"Isn't there someone else who can do this?" Jenna laughed, although I knew she was scared.

"Jenna there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all the hard times."

Jenna shook her head, "Just the thought that I almost passed up the idea of taking care of you."

"But you didn't," Elena said, "You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Elena, I failed you."

"No, Jenna, I failed you, I'm so sorry." Elena said, before looking towards Klaus, "Listen, being a vampire intensives your guilt, but it also makes you stronger, faster. You could fight back. I'm going to get through this, I'm going to be okay, even Brooke will, I need you to believe that, but promise me, when you get the chance, you'll run," Elena whispered the word run, and Jenna nodded, while I was in too much pain to speak.

…

Once it was done, Jenna stood up realising it was her time, but as she did Klaus shook his head.

"Well, well. I didn't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus said, and we looked to see Stefan at the top of the cliff.

"I'm here to talk." He muttered.

"Very well, then," Klaus said, and he zoomed up to meet him.

…

"What are they saying?" I muttered.

"I-I don't know," Elena said, before turning to Jenna, "You can hear them, you can hear anything, just focus on them."

Jenna nodded and closed her eyes, "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Elena said.

"He wants to take my place, Elena-"

"We have to do something, we can't let this happen." She muttered, "None of it."

"Quite the predicament," Klaus said, back on the ground with Stefan at his side.

"Stefan," Elena whispered.

"It's okay," he smiled.

"Well," Klaus said, holding his stake up, "Which is it going to be, Elena?"

"No," Elena quickly said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to give you a choice," Klaus said, before placing the stake in his back.

"No, Stefan!" Elena cried, and Klaus pushed him to the floor, "I have other plans for your boyfriend. Whenever you're ready Greta," Klaus smiled, referring to Jenna, and the flame around her faded.

"No," Elena gasped.

"You're turn." Klaus said.

"It's alright Elena, I know what I have to do," Jenna said, and with that she speed towards Greta, feeding on her, but as she did Klaus ripped her from her, and placed the stake in her heart.

"No!" I heard Elena cry, and I felt it again. I screamed, and Elena turned back towards me, "Brooke, no."

I collapsed down, leaning on one arm. The other was breaking, as well as my ankles and the top of my chest.

I held onto to it as I saw more blood, and I screamed louder as the muscles ripped in my arm.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" I heard Elena cry, although I couldn't answer, and once again I coughed up blood.

As I glanced up I saw Klaus smile at me.

…

I didn't notice anything else, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to move my body. I was dying.

I managed to see Elena though, and as the flames died I saw her stand up, and walk over to Klaus. I saw as Klaus held her face.

"Thank you, Elena." He muttered.

"Go to hell," She spat back, and I managed to see him bite into her neck. He was draining her, to kill her, and I noticed Stefan to my left, but as Elena dropped to the ground I truly felt it.

I let out a bloody scream as I felt my rips breaking, and I collapsed onto my back. My wrists started to bleed again, and I continued to cough up blood. I had to make it end, I had to make it stop, I just wanted it to stop.

I stayed there, until I heard it, Bonnie screaming a chant, and a neck snap. I felt the tears falling down my face, and I couldn't stop them…I was dying.

I frowned as I felt someone pull me onto their knees, and they were kneeling next to me.

"Hold on Brooke, Bonnie's going to find a spell."  
>"Damon?" I cried, and I felt a hand on my hair.<p>

"It's alright; we're going to get you out of here."

"Oh my god, Damon," I head Bonnie say, and I felt her next to me. I was shaking and I closed my eyes.

"Let me die, please."

"No, Brooke, there has to be a way," I heard Bonnie say, and I could tell by her voice that she was starting to cry, and I felt her hand on my shoulder, then I heard her say a chant, but I felt myself slipping away, and everything was turning black.

"No, Brooke," Bonnie cried.

"Hang on," Damon said, and those where the last words I heard before I died.

…

I was the one who was the most shocked when I woke. I woke with a gasp, noticing that I was on the Salvatore couch, and Damon was in front of me, his hand on my hair. I cried out as I felt my body, it as aching, but not as bad. The main pain was in my hip.

"Why does it…Damon?" I gasped, holding my hip.

"Brooke," He frowned.

"How am I, alive?" I choked and he shook his head, "I don't know," he bit into his wrist and placed it into my mouth.

I took a lot of his blood, but the marks where still there, the blood dry, although there was no pain, and now my body just ached, although my hip was the worst, but I knew it would heal, and there would just be bruises.

"I don't understand," I muttered, looking up at Damon's eyes, "how am I alive."

He shook his head, "I have no idea," he said, and he stroked my hair once, before standing up. I'll get you some more blood in case."

I nodded, and he left the room. I stood up, although feel back down, not because it hurt, but just because of the shock of it.

I was alive…but I had died.

…

Later, Damon let me use his bath to clear my skin, but as I did, the only difference was that there was no blood on the scars, but there were clearly marks. I washed my hair, and I had to admit, that looked better.

As I left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me I saw Damon in his room, and he turned towards me, noticing the towel.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, holding the towel, realising I had been in their for more than an hour, "It was hard to get the blood off, I didn't mean to be that long."

He smiled, "It's alright," he said, still noticing the scars.

"I look hideous, don't I?" I said, looking to the floor, and as I looked up he shook his head. I smiled and quickly walked past him, not wanting to keep him much longer, but as I left I turned around, "Thank you," I muttered and he smiled back, "Your welcome." Then I left his room.

…

It was only the next morning in which I had been informed that my dad has died, although I had no idea why. I was still trying to wrap my head around why I had died then come back to life. There was more than funeral to attend today. There was my dad's, Jenna's and John's. It was also my birthday today, I had turned eighteen, but I didn't even think about that.

As I let my hair hang loose, I placed my earrings in, placing my hand back by my side once I had finished. I was wearing a dress with no sleeves and my legs were very visible, but I wasn't going to hide them, not today. I had called Paul last night, and made up something stupid, and this morning I told him that my dad had left town, for good.

I sighed, rubbing my head, and then I turned around as I heard someone open the door. It was Damon.

"Is everything okay?" I muttered, and he closed the door behind him. He was in a black suit. He walked over and took my hand, placing a letter in it, "Your dad left you this, with your name on it."

I frowned at the letter, just as Damon curled my straight fingers onto the letter.

"Is that it?" I muttered, just as he placed his hand away, and he shook his head. "I came to say goodbye."

I frowned, "Goodbye?" I said, placing my hand down, "Damon you don't have to leave."

He looked to the side, "I don't have a choice."

I shook my head, "What is this about? Is it about Klaus being back or…Damon, I don't understand."

And there it was, I gave a damn. I cared about him and I didn't want him to leave.

"I'm dying, Brooke."

I frowned, "What? How…vampires can't…vampires can't die."

He shook his head and pulled his sleeve up. I walked towards it, and I recognised what it was straight away, "A werewolf bite," I muttered and Damon pulled his arm away. I looked up towards him.

"You've saved me so many times, and I just wanted to thank you, for that."

I shook my head, "Damon-"

"Brooke, are you ready?" I heard Alaric shout, and I shook my head again, but Damon replied, "Coming," and he turned and left.

I took the letter and sat on the bed in the Salvatore house, opening it, trying to get my head around what Damon had just said. The letter read:

_Brooke,_

_Whether you choose to believe this is or not is your choice, but it is the truth. Years ago when I got your mother to turn, I never intended for you to die, I never did. I knew what to do, to keep you alive, even if you would hate me. I lied about killing your mother, and it was sick, I know that, I always knew that, but I couldn't tell you what she was or what happened, in case you never saw her again. I always planned to die, to save your life. I had a spell but on me, which meant that when you died in this sacrifice you would come back, and it so happens that John wanted to save Elena, so I told him what to do. I've been a terrible father Brooke, I know that, and I understand that I could have never made it up to you, but I love you. Please don't forget me, and for today, happy birthday, I'm proud of you._

_Love always, Scott._

I didn't notice that the letter had feel from my hand until I noticed the tears roll down my face. I wiped them away and rubbed my knees, before going to the funeral.

…

Everyone took their turns to go to the graves, and I was last to visit my father's grave. As I placed the rose down I knelt there, even though it hurt my knees, I noticed Damon walking past me, and I turned. He stopped for a second, before smiling at me, and I stood up. Then he walked away, and I let the tears spill over.


	22. As I Lay Dying

_**Title: **__Human Nature: Shattered_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**AU: **__No_

_**Plot:**__ Following episodes of the show, Brooke Maizel returns to Mystic Falls to regain her friendship with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, but instead is forced into a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Witchcraft, her nightmares of her dad and mother, and an unexpected friendship and romance with Damon Salvatore; starts from Season two._

_**Author's Notes: **__Wow, last episode, whether you read it and thought that or not, it was like that while I was writing it, and this is it! Last one of this season! And once again thank you to my reviewers, it keeps me going! So, Brooke finds out about Damon being let everywhere when he goes into the grill, and then she goes and helps him. And about Damon biting Brooke? Well, I had that in mind before it aired, because I thought Elena and Damon where going to kiss. So, this it! Amazing season I think! And next season its romance time! If you are wondering who will fall for who first, Damon will fall for Brooke first. This episode is really about the last scene, on the bed, for me it's just. AHH just read, and sorry, Elena replaced by Brooke lotsssssss. _

_**Disclaimer**__: This story is based on characters created by L.J. Smith, as portrayed in the TV series created by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. All rights to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

><p>Human Nature: Shattered<p>

~AS I LAY DYING~

* * *

><p>I hadn't slept last night, maybe one hour but nothing more. I had too much on my mind, including Damon. I had seen Rose, how scared and ill she was how much she wanted to die to end that pain. Was that what Damon was going to be like? Would be want to die?<p>

Nothing had happened that day; I was just there, in my room, waiting for the day to pass.

It was at eight o clock that I received the phone call from Jeremy.

"Hello?" I muttered, tired but unable to sleep.

"Hey, Brooke, I can't get a hold of Elena," Jeremy muttered.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Damon, he's been bitten, and he's at the grill."

I frowned, "What? Why is he at the grill?"

"I found him wandering around, he-"

"I'll be right there," I quickly said, before hanging up. I quickly dashed downstairs and left making sure Paul couldn't hear him, and I drove to the Grill.

…

I quickly pulled up to the Grill, running out. I slammed open the door to the Grill, seeing Damon, with Liz in front with a gun. But as she pulled it, Damon sped off, and the bullet hit Jeremy who was standing behind me. I gasped and stepped back, watching as Liz rushed over. I looked to the door which Damon left and Jeremy, before turning back towards the door and running out, Liz could take care of Jeremy.

Now I had to find Damon.

…

I looked everywhere, shouting his name, but there was no sign of him. I rain behind the screening of Gone with the Wind, stopping as I rubbed my head.

"Brooke," I heard a voice choke. Damon.

I quickly turned around to see him, clearly ill. I ran towards him and held me up and he bend down a little, clearly weak.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here," I muttered, and I walked him along. He was walking fine, until he tripped on a rock, and I feel with him.

"Come on, Damon, we're nearly there," I muttered, but as he looked up I saw his eyes were red…veins around them. I didn't have time to react as he slammed me against a pole. I gasped as the pain hit me, my body already ached, and this made it worse.

As I looked up I saw his eyes were still read, and just as I was about to say anything, he sunk his teeth into my neck. I gasped as the pain hit.

"Damon, stop please." I muttered, trying to push him off, although it was no use, he continued to feed from me, until I shouted his name.

"Damon!" I shouted and he pulled back, his eyes returning to normal.

"Brooke?" he muttered and I nodded, holding my neck. I watched as he collapsed to the floor. He gazed towards the floor, and I leant down after him, holding his shoulder while I held my neck with the other. He leant forward into me, and I moved to hold him probably. He needed my help. I held onto his hair too, placing my head on his head, "it's okay," I muttered into his hair, "It's going to be okay." I muttered, and I felt a tiny nod from him on my neck.

…

I managed to get Damon to the Salvatore house, and I cleaned my neck up. He was on his bed, when I came back into the room, and I stood at the side of the bed.

"Brooke," he whispered and I leant down.

"It's okay, Damon, I'm right here."

"Brooke, get out of here, I could hurt you." He choked, and I shook my head.

"No, you won't, I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of here," He croaked before crying in pain. I looked at his face, unsure of what to do. Without a second thought I climbed onto the bed and sat beside him, holding a cloth on his head. My other hand was placed on his stomach, and I watched as I saw him grip it. I smiled and leant my chin on the top of his head.

"Shh, it's okay," I muttered, stroking his hand that I held with my thumb.

"No, it's not okay, it's not okay. Of those years I thought I was forced to love her…I had a choice." He muttered, and I patted his forehead with the cloth.

"You never really told me about her," I whispered, "I never really knew what happened with you and Katherine, not really."

He swallowed before talking, "She, she never loved me. I loved her for one hundred and fifty years and she didn't care."

"She never loved anybody," I assured him, "She only loved herself, you can't keep reminding yourself Damon."

"Me and Stefan both fell in love with her, and she played us, she was with us both…and both of us already knew, but we didn't care. We just wanted to be with her," he croaked, before coughin

g again, "We died trying to save her, we died for nothing, but I deserve to die now."

"No," I whispered, leaning down so that I was lying next to me, "You don't. You died for love Damon; you did the one thing that is the greatest to die for…love."

He shook his head, "I deserve it, and I've done so many bad things."

"For love," I reminded him, and he finally looked at me, "You did everything for love, Damon."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, "No one will care if I die."

"I will," I muttered, and Damon opened his eyes. "Why, people don't care about me, I don't have friends."

"I'm your friend," I smiled and Damon looked directly in my eyes.

"I don't, I don't deserve you as a friend." He croaked, and I leant towards him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes you do, you deserve all my friendship," I whispered and he smiled, closing his eyes, "Thank you."

I smiled, "Your welcome."

And that was it, the one thing on my mind. I cared about him, he was my friend. I cared about him much more than I wanted to admit, but I couldn't deny it. He was truly my friend, not this bad person who I thought I had first met. Because that's what I did think, and now, on his death bed, all I wanted to do was hug him. That was the one thing. He _was_ my friend.

"Well it's me you should be thanking," I heard Katherine say, and I frowned turning away from Damon to see her standing there, "I mean I'm the one who brought the cure."

She walked over towards Damon, but I snatched the bottle from her, "I'll give it to him," I snapped, I wasn't in the mood for Katherine.

"Fine," she muttered, "But just to let you know Stefan's currently paying for that, so I shouldn't waste it."

I frowned as Katherine smiled and she turned away, leaving the house. I quickly turned towards Damon and knelt on the bed, placing the bottle in his mouth. He took a sip before I took the bottle back away, and I turned to where Katherine was once there.

"Stefan," he croaked and I turned back around holding him down, he was still weak, "It's going to be okay, I promise."


End file.
